Space 1999 Earth Two Syndrome
by Theresa471
Summary: Moon base Alpha comes across a new planet in its path. It resembles so much like the Earth for when the moon broke away. This story takes place three years after the break away and the feelings that is going on between Tony and Maya.
1. Chapter 1

_**Space 1999...Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _Medical Log reporting from Dr. Helena Russell_

 _Its now been three years since the moon has broken away from the Earth._

 _So far medical bay is empty for a change. The last patient having been here was our science officer Maya. She was having some sort of a mental issue for when it came to the death of her father and the planet Psychon._

 _From what she told me was the fact she was some what depressed about it with the up and coming two year anniversary. Even though I was able to help her with medication and talking out loud about it._

 _It had seem to upset the balance of her relationship with the head of security Tony Verdeschi. For the past two years those two have gotten very close to have her stay busy with trying not to remember her life._

 _I have decided to end this log. Since I ' m being called to Command Center. For the past few days the moon has come in contact to a planet that resembles Earth in every way._

 _I just hope with investigating the planet doesn't turn into some type of a syndrome for every one._

 _Commander John Koenig had asked for three of the eagles to take off from Moonbase Alpha. In order to investigate the strange Earth-like planet._

 _Koenig was waiting for everyone inside of the Command center to give final instructions._

 _Seeing that Alan, Tony and three others were arriving for the briefing. Only one other haven't shown up and that was science officer Maya._

 _When Dr. Helena Russell arrived. She was able to say the following to the group._

 _"I' m afraid John...Maya is not doing all this well to go with you and the team. And please don't asked me any further just what exactly is the problem." She responded with turning to face her future husband waiting anxiously to get started._

 _"All right then everyone lets get going. Sandra please be sure to keep an eye on us while we are entering the atmosphere of the planet."_

 _She looks up from her station after checking with the computer. "Yes...Commander Koenig."_

 _"Tony...are you all set with your team to leave." It was at this particular moment Mr. Verdeschi spoke up having been quiet since the briefing started. Plus the fact he was mostly worried about his close friend Maya._

 _Maya was currently in her quarters resting as per orders by Dr. Helena Russell. Even though Maya wanted to go with everyone to investigate the Earth-like planet._

 _Lucky for Dr. Russell she has been teamed up with Tony instead of the usual grouping of herself, Alan and Commander Koenig._

 _When the briefing was over. Everyone headed for there destinations to meet up inside of the eagles. Tony and Helena will be going in eagle seven recently serviced with a complete overhaul._

 _Its going to finally have her chance to speak to Tony one on one in regard to his feelings toward Maya._

 _Chapter Two Up Next_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Space 1999 Chapter Two Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _Just as soon as Helena and Tony were able to arrive inside of the eagle though the transport tube. The both of them were able to finally relax, once he was able to lift off from moon base Alpha._

 _She had to be quiet for a few moments. Until she was given the sign that the Eagle had lifted off with Tony having to be in charged._

 _For a few moments..._

 _She was starting to stare at him, Even though he was extremely busy with the last minute checks with Command Center and the computer system._

 _She was extremely anxiously with wishing to start talking with the security officer. Actually she could tell that Tony currently had a great deal on his mind._

 _Dr. Russell had remember the time almost a year an a half ago. For when Tony finally was able to announce his feelings toward the metamorph Maya. Even though at the time of great stress during the Beta Cloud incident._

 _It was at this particular time when Maya shared her feelings with him with a very tender kiss just prior to almost being killed._

 _Just after Maya was able to get inside of the robot after changing her shape and finally shutting it down. This is when Tony had decided to pull back with his words by calling it "Wild Garbage."_

 _Afterwards Maya wasn't all too pleased with the security officer. This is when she decided to pull away as well with having to keep herself rather busy._

 _And many of the Alpha's on the base had noticed the change between the couple._

 _Dr. Russell had waited long enough. She settled into her seat next to the security officer._

 _There was a slight chuckle coming from her mouth. She knew just exactly how she was going about asking him the personal questions._

 _This is when Tony finally decided to say something to Helena in regard to her staring. "Do you mind telling me Dr. Russell why your been staring at me?"_

 _"No real reason Tony. However I have a number of questions on my mind that just needs to be asked." She takes in a deep brief into her lungs just prior to his response._

 _"What kind of questions Doctor Russell?" He said with feeling some what uncomfortable having to be in the_ _ **Hot seat.**_ _"_

 _"Tony...what is going on between you and Maya of late?; she has been quite upset with the up and coming anniversary of her father Mentor and the destruction of her home planet." She shifts a little in her seat while waiting to hear him talk once more._

 _"Actually Helena...Maya has pushed me away from her, when in fact I do have real feelings for the woman."_

 _"Then why couldn't you tell her this lately?" She said with looking out of the view point up ahead with the sight of the planet coming up soon._

 _"She had given direct orders she was not to be bothered by any one including myself. And what she has been doing is hurting everyone that cares for her, including myself. But in my case I have been thinking about asking her to marry me. No matter what might be between us at an earlier time."_

 _"Just like before between me and John as well. However just to let you know Tony. John did ask me to marry him a month ago. But with the past month of being extremely busy, I wasn't able to give him the answer." She smirks a little having to show up on her face._

 _"No doubt Commander Koenig probably has been thinking that your probably had forgotten all about it during the past month." He said with making a slight course correction with the eagle._

 _"I doubt it Tony. But never the less I plan on telling him rather soon with my answer. Plus with the fact he asked on whether if it was all right with me on whether we will be able to start a family in spite of our situation."_

 _"Oh Wow!...This is going to be an interesting trip after all. Its just too bad Maya wasn't able to come along for the ride." He says before letting her know that the eagle was getting ready to enter its outer atmosphere of Earth II._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Space 1999 Chapter Three Earth II Syndrome**_

 _At least she had the answers to her questions in regard to Maya and where Tony stands with her. Its not going to be easy now to get them together, in spite of her prolong depression about the death of her father._

 _Dr. Helena Russell will need to do something drastic in order for them to come together finally._

 _But in the meantime._

 _Tony had asked Dr. Russell to bucket up. They were going to be landing onto a grassy area near the other two eagles. When he had contacted Commander Koenig, he was told to be very careful once they remove themselves from the vehicle._

 _He didn't want to take any type of chances in case of issues. Once everyone is advised of the situation. They will have to test the air, water and anything that is able to be eaten._

 _Once they were able to land on the grassy surface. Tony and Dr. Russell were the last group to land. However just prior to moving out. Dr. Russell had to carry her medical equipment just in case of injuries._

 _As soon as Commander Koenig and Alan Carter started to test the air. They could tell that the air was some what lighter than Earth. Afterwards next it was the scan for radiation._

 _Alan Carter having done a radiation scan, he noticed the levels were above normal for some odd reason. "John...take a look at this reading." He says with calling over Commander Koenig to take a look at the reading._

 _"It seems that the radiation might of been caused by some natural up imbalance from over the years of this planet. We won't be able to go without our environment suits for long periods of time. But for now we need to scan the water and what ever type of food we are able to find."_

 _It was at this point the entire group had to go back to the eagles to change into there suits in order to protect themselves._

 _Moments later the group was able to get together once more. Commander Koenig asked Alan Carter to move forward with taking samples of the water. Since there was a lake up ahead some 15 minutes away at walking distance._

 _While Bill Frasier was asked to call Moon Base Alpha to give them an update on the planet._

 _"Moon Base Alpha this is eagle two can you hear me?" He said while talking into the communications device that was on the side of his right leg._

 _Meanwhile inside of the Command Center._

 _It was Maya having to be scanning communications, while Sandra having to be taking care of a matter in Life Support._

 _"Go ahead Eagle Two...what is your report of the planet?" Maya asked with bringing in the signal stronger into the Command center._

 _"It's not a good one I ' m afraid. The air is just too thin, along with the fact there is some type of radiation just above the normal levels. Commander Koenig wants everyone to wear there suits in order to protect themselves from the exposure."_

 _"That's too bad...Are there any signs of life at all?"_

 _"Nothing for the moment Maya. However we will be continuing to explore the area, as with making tests on the drinking water and any type of food we might find."_

 _"Thanks I will inform Sandra of this information. When will you be making contact once again?" Maya said with looking at the time on the computer terminal._

 _"Two hours. Talk to you soon." As the communications line is severed to deadly silence._

 _Maya turned to looked around the Command Center. Everyone was hoping that the planet was going to turn out just perfect like Earth. But so far it was turning out to be a real dud at this time._

 _Plus the fact Maya was getting some what bored. She very much wanted to be down on the planet with Tony and the others. In spite of her mental condition._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Space 1999 Chapter Four Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Once Alan was able to check the water sample. He had gotten the bad news with the scan. When he had found out that the water was undrinkable due to having too much acid.**_

 _ **When he was at the crest of the lake. He noticed that the lake must be at least three miles long. And the only way they would be able to get over to the other side. It would have to be by the eagles or a small surface craft that won't sink from the strong acid.**_

 _ **And since this lake was mostly with acid. No doubt there wouldn't be any type of life below. Unless there were creatures that were able to tolerate the acid through their skin.**_

 _ **Any rate with Alan...He was able to report this information. For which both Commander Koenig and Dr. Helena Russell were extremely upset at this fact.**_

 _ **"This is not good at all Alan. There is no way our people would be able to live on this planet. Otherwise for now we need to continue on with exploding this area." Koenig said to the group standing around for further orders.**_

 _ **"Do you think its wise John?" Dr. Russell came over to him really close for him to hear just barely.**_

 _ **"Yes...I think so Helena. And besides there is nothing more for us to do accept check this strange planet out further. Otherwise I' m still waiting from you to answer my question that was asked a month ago."**_

 _ **And from the look on her expression. He was able to tell that he had caught her some what off guard. He said calmly.**_

 _ **"OMG John...I have been trying to tell you my answer. But with the past month of pure madness, I had completely forgot all about it until the past day or so." She said with giving him a soft kiss on his cheek and she didn't care one moment on whether anyone else was watching her.**_

 _ **And the one person that was staring was in deed the security officer Tony Verdeschi. He differently was missing out with having Maya here on the planet.**_

 _ **"So are you ever going to tell me the answer, or do I have to wait until we get back to Moon Base Alpha?" It was at this point he placed a wide grin onto his face in order for Dr. Russell to see.**_

 _ **"Of course I ' m going to tell you the answer. But first you need to speak with Bill Frasier...he seems to be in a rush getting over here for some reason." She said with taking a gulp of air into her lungs. Since she wasn't exactly ready to say anything to him.**_

 _ **Bill Frasier was having some what of a problem with catching his breath...since the air on the planet was totally much different than Earth. "Sir..I' m sorry. I was able to call Moon Base Alpha letting them know so far of your assessment of the planet. Plus to let you know that Maya is on the way here with another pilot to help out with the scouting party."**_

 _ **Shaking his head some what with the idea of having another Alpha member arriving. "Helena..I thought that Maya was on the sick list due to her mental depression?" He says with putting a hand through his black hair even though with a touch of grey on the sides.**_

 _ **"That's what I thought as well John. But if this is the case I would say its going to do a world of good for Maya to come here and recover, especially with Tony having to be here as well."**_

 _ **"Well then ...more the merrier Dr. Russell!" He said with a hint of joke on his part of it.**_

 _ **"I will be the one to say something to Tony. Unless he was able to over hear the conversation coming from Bill Frasier." She announced with taking a look for where Tony currently is hanging out.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Space 1999 Chapter Five Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Tony couldn't believe it that Maya was coming here to help investigate this strange planet. He was glad in a way that she was with the fact that working will certainly help her mentally wise.**_

 _ **After he was watching Dr. Russell and Commander Koenig. He was wondering what was actually going on with the both of them. Since he was extremely happy with her answer to something that he had said.**_

 _ **"John..I will tell you the answer ...but first you need to calm down a little after the remark you made a few moments ago."**_

 _ **"Ok...Ok..I will calm down for your sake Helena. But for Maya to be coming here..she is taking some chance. Otherwise there is nothing I can really say to her other then the fact we do need the help." He says with turning to face her in front while holding onto her hand for comfort.**_

 _ **"Well here goes. The answer is a yes to saying I will marry you, John Koenig." She was able to give him a bright smile on her complexion to really make him happy over all.**_

 _ **Afterwards he was able to give her a huge hug before breaking away to check with the scouting party.**_

 _ **Maya was sitting in the front next to the pilot Samerson. Its very rarely that he pilots the eagles. Most of his time he deals with repairing the eagles with all of the wear and tear that goes on with them.**_

 _ **"How soon before we arrive to the planet?" Since they haven't been able to spot the planet.**_

 _ **"Another two hours Maya before we are able to scan it on our radar. I suggest you relax until we do." He says with making adjustments to his course.**_

 _ **"Thanks I could use a quick nap. All of a sudden I' m feeling some what exhausted." She says with a yawn coming on...as she changes position in her seat to rest.**_

 _ **Eagle pilot Bill Frasier had gone up ahead of the group to further scout the planet out. He was alone just off the side of the crystal blue lake. Even though it was made up of Acid for the most part.**_

 _ **He went to take out ultra red glasses in order to see further. Having to focus the glasses into the sky. He couldn't believed it in what he was seeing.**_

 _ **"OMG!...He said with seeing some sort of a flying sea serpert or dragon that was flying over the lake to head out some 2 or 3 miles before disappearing.**_

 _ **This was the one thing he needed to head back quickly to the scouting party and report his findings. He started out slowly since he's not able to run due to the planet's atmosphere.**_

 _ **And by the time he finally made it back to the waiting group. He needed to catch his breath before he's able to say anything to Commander Koenig and Dr. Russell.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Space 1999 Chapter Six Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **When Koenig heard Frasier's story. He couldn't really believed it until the pilot was able to show the computer graphics from the visor and what he saw.**_

 _ **"Amazing!" Koenig said to face the group in front of him. "We need to further investigate this matter everyone.**_

 _ **"How Commander we can't use a boat not unless the acid will certainly eat through the metal from the bottom?" Frasier says with shaking his head with how to get to the other side of the lake since it's 3 miles long.**_

 _ **Tony came closer to say..."We can always use one of the eagles to check it out or we can always use one of the mini subs that has the special metal alloy that was designed by Maya's own scientists."**_

 _ **"I believe Tony your eagle has one in storage for special occasions." Commander Koenig said to his security officer with great interest.**_

 _ **"Actually Commander your quite right. And since Maya is arriving soon. She will be able to go along and show me just how to use the mini sub unless you have some one else in mind?" He replied with moving away to take a further look at the computer graphics of the visor.**_

 _ **"There is no one else I rather have is you, Tony to go along with Maya onto the mini sub. We need to find out what exactly that thing was flying over the water. Maybe there is some type of life on this planet that we don't know anything about." John says further while moving to walk over to Dr. Helena Russell checking out some of the flowers around the the crest of the lake.**_

 _ **When Helena saw her future husband come on over to her, she was able to say to him. "John..that was some conversation that was in regard to the mini sub. What makes you think it's going to work with the acid inside of the lake?"**_

 _ **"It will Helena..I trust to believe Maya at her work that the metals that was used will actually work with going under the water to see if whether there is any type of life, especially after seeing that creature disappear at the three mile mark."**_

 _ **"Lets just hope Maya will be in a good frame of mind for when we ask her to go with the mini sub. I don't know John if you know this. But Maya is very scare of going into deep water no matter its herself or in another type of vehicle."**_

 _ **Koenig was shaking his head for when it came to be really surprised about Maya being scared of water. " No Helena , I didn't know that about Maya. No doubt there is a great deal of things I don't know about her."**_

 _ **"She didn't want a number of people to know about her fear of the deep for when it comes to the body of water. However I do hope she was able to say something to Tony during the time they had gotten close to each other." She says with touching the commander's shoulder very gently.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Space 1999 Chapter Seven Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **Afterwards Commander Koening had advised everyone to take a break. Either inside of the eagles or close by until Maya and the other pilot arrives before they begin the investigation of the lake, and sighting of the creature that was spotted.**_

 _ **Koenig told Dr. Russell to sit in the front with him while they can either talk or sleep. While Tony will no doubt sleep as well having to be looking exhausted. As for Bill Frasier..he opted to sleep outside for an hour before he decided to take further samples of the landscape.**_

 _ **Once Dr. Russell was able to get herself settled inside. Commander Koenig joined her with having to closed and locking the door. When she saw what he was doing.**_

 _ **"Really John!...What makes you think your going to get any where with me, while the other two are in the back.?" She says with a slight grin on her face.**_

 _ **He moves from behind her to hold onto her shoulders and starts lightly kissing her from behind her neck. After finishing he says.."Because I can Dr. Russell."**_

 _ **"Very well John..but I suggest we both rest since we have no idea will be the next time we will have the chance. And besides I' m not trying to push you away after I gave you my answer to your marriage proposal."**_

 _ **"I got it Helena..we sleep now..play later when ever that is going to happen after this mission is over with."**_

 _ **"I' m glad you understand John my reasoning, and besides it won't be long before Maya arrives onto the planet."**_

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _ **Outside of the eagles. Bill Frasier checking the location with the visor once more. He was scanning the area especially of the lake sector. He was finding it rather interesting again for when he was able to notice the creature once again flying around the water at low level some half a mile away.**_

 _ **After watching the creature for about five minutes. All of a sudden it started to head out again toward the three mile mark and this time continued on.**_

 _ **However this time Frasier didn't wait further. He headed back to the eagle for where the security officer having to be in charge. Since Commander Koenig had given orders for not to be disturb for at least an hour.**_

 _ **So he walked quickly as possible without having to run himself out of breath from the thin air. When he arrived, he was able to call the security officer on the communications device letting him know he was in the back with a report about spotting the flying sea serpent over the lake.**_

 _ **"Are you sure of this Bill?' He asked with taking the computer visor from his hand while he takes in a whiff of air from the oxygen container.**_

 _ **"Yes Tony, I' m sure. Just take a look at the computer terminal, and you will see for yourself once again." He says with sitting down on the bench before he falls flat onto the floor inside of the eagle.**_

 _ **"Well then we will have to wake up John and Helena to show them this interesting piece of information. Come on lets go Bill." The both of them head out of the eagle at a slow pace in order to reach the commander's eagle.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Space 1999 Chapter Eight Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Just after Frasier and Tony left the eagle. They slowly walked over to the eagle that had Commander Koenig and Dr. Russell inside resting.**_

 _ **They were able to enter from the back with the other two weren't asleep. They were playing chess when they saw the two having to be excited.**_

 _ **"Jesus Tony what the hell is going on? " Alan Carter said to the two men.**_

 _ **"Is John and Helena awake, we found more evidence of those sea serpents flying around low over the water before moving past the three mile mark?"**_

 _ **"Let me go see if on whether they are awake. After giving orders not to be disturb. However this is extremely important to wake them up." Carter says with getting up from the chess board to head up front.**_

 _ **Moments Later...**_

 _ **After being awake from there sleep. Both Tony and Bill Frasier were able to explain along with showing further proof.**_

 _ **"All right everyone...We will wait for Maya to get here in order to use the mini sub and find out just what the hell is going on with this planet."**_

 _ **Minutes later after explaining the situation to Commander Koenig and Dr. Russell.**_

 _ **They were receiving a communications from eagle seven housing Maya and the pilot. "Commander Koenig this is Maya...can you hear me?; we will be landing on the planet in 15 minutes. Please give the coordinates for where all of you are located."**_

 _ **"Will do Maya. Welcome we have a number of interesting things going on to have you involved when your finally here." He says with a wry grin looking over at Tony for his reaction.**_

 _ **"Oh really Commander!; I look forward to getting involved in something interesting. See you soon everyone." She said with looking over at the pilot Samerson.**_

 _ **"Well then everyone...lets get ready for eagle seven to arrive. But in the meantime everyone..lets pull out the mini sub to have it ready for its departure."**_

 _ **"Yes sir." Tony says with asking Alan Carter and Frasier to help him out with moving the mini sub off the eagle.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Space 1999 Chapter 9th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Just as soon as they received the word. Tony and the others went to work on removing the mini sub in the storage area of the eagle. The mini sub having to be in three sections. Its going to take a few hours to put the entire mini sub together.**_

 _ **But in the meantime...**_

 _ **Commander Koenig and Dr. Russell waited for eagle seven to land in a few moments with Maya and the pilot Samerson. During this time the both of them were going over the entire situation on what was there next option besides sending out the mini sub.**_

 _ **"John what are you planning on doing besides sending the mini sub?" She asked with wiping her brow from the sudden change in temperature. Besides the thin air...it was also as well getting warmer.**_

 _ **Along with the fact that the sun is going to be setting in three hours. And they have no idea what happens at night on the planet. They would have to be extremely cautious while the members from Moon Base Alpha are finishing up the work on putting together the mini sub.**_

 _ **"At this point Helena, the only thing that is feasible is to send a eagle to fly over the lake and continue until they find something on the other side." He says with placing a hand onto her shoulder.**_

 _ **"That sounds right to send a eagle. Lets just hope what ever they find will be non hostile, and they are just looking to communicate with us."**_

 _ **Just after she spoke...They heard the eagle with Maya was just about to land near the others in the meadow.**_

 _ **"Come on Dr. Russell...lets go greet them and start giving the news to Maya about the mini sub."**_

 _ **"I would love to see Maya's reaction to going in the mini sub with her mental issue." She said with walking behind Commander Koenig to greet the two.**_

 _ **Turning his head around to say. "You will soon see."**_

 _ **"Are you serious Commander?: Your asking me to go along with Tony in that mini sub with me being scared of being under water." Maya says with being in between the commander and Dr. Russell.**_

 _ **"Yes I' m Maya. And besides you will be able to do it with support from the all of us, and that includes Tony for which has a great of fate in you." Koenig says with placing a hand onto her shoulder to help her get though this situation.**_

 _ **"All right Commander Koenig I will try my best, it's the only thing I can say for the moment."As she walks away from the two to meet up with Tony and the others working.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Space 1999 Chapter Ten Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Maya was happy to be near Tony once again. Watching him work was truly amazing in spite of the change in temperature and the thin air.**_

 _ **Both Tony and Alan Carter were just about done with checking all of the equipment inside of the mini sub. The both officers were making sure that everything would be working proper once the both of them had gotten started.**_

 _ **She was mostly shaking her head with seeing the two men having sweat pour off there faces with just wearing the under shirts now. Maya had gotten inside of the sub to check things out for herself, since she will be sitting in the front with a clear view of what is going to be under the water.**_

 _ **When Tony saw Maya get settled into the front. He came over to her with the top of the mini sub opened. He was able to asked on whether she was find with all of the controls. While Alan went back to the eagle to clean up and talk with Commander Koenig about the mini sub being readied.**_

 _ **"Maya...are you all right with everything inside before we leave?" He asked with having to be careful not to scare her in regard to the water and being closed inside of the sub.**_

 _ **"I will be Tony, once we get started. Otherwise I try not to think too much about it." She said with a hint of a smile for her friend. "By the way when do we leave?" She asked with her voice low with getting up from the seat of the mini sub.**_

 _ **"It's going to be up to John to make that decision. Come up Maya lets go speak with him now since it's getting dark with the sun having to set. I just hope the heat lowers as well to make it easier to work." He goes to help Maya move out of the mini sub without incident.**_

 _ **She goes to look up into the darkened sky now. Before she tells Tony to start moving towards the Commander's eagle.**_

 _ **Moments Later inside the eagle with Commander Koenig and Dr. Helena Russell.**_

 _ **"Tony I need for you to rest for two hours before leaving. I want the both of you to be some what rested before beginning." He says to the both of them looking on intently.**_

 _ **Maya decides to say something to have every one some what shocked with her request.**_

 _ **"Sir if you don't mind me saying. I rather begin this right now instead of waiting to find out the truth." She looks over at her friend Tony looking on with great concern.**_

 _ **"Are you sure about this Maya. I know that you have an issue with being under the water. But if you want to start now I won't stop you. Unless my security officer has a problem with it?"**_

 _ **"Me!...I don't have a issue with it John, I rather get moving as soon as possible."He says with a little bit of sarcasm in his voice even though giving a slight wink at Maya.**_

 _ **"Well then everyone lets get started on this adventure." Commander Koenig said with getting up to shake the hands of Maya and Tony before getting themselves ready for the trip under the water...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Space 1999 Chapter 11th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Right away Maya knew she was in trouble when she wanted to get started with the mission. However she was now committed to the plan.**_

 _ **At least she has Tony behind her never the less. Once she was standing near the side of the mini sub at the water's edge ready to go. For some odd reason she had the feeling that something was going on with Tony.**_

 _ **Since he's been rather quiet since moving out of the eagle. Otherwise before she gets started with anything, she is going to have to find out just what is on his mind.**_

 _ **Maya slowly moves over to him towards the back end having to made last minute adjustments. Tony looks up from what he was doing, to see Maya slowly walking over to him and looking some what ready to go.**_

 _ **"Tony, I need to speak with you about your quietness. What exactly is going on that I have to ask before we leave?" She places her right hand onto his shoulder, and right away she knew that he was basically not himself.**_

 _ **Taking a moment to gather his thoughts. He finally was able to start talking to her. "Actually there is something I need to say before we go. I have been actually avoiding the issue the past few weeks."**_

 _ **"And what is that Tony?" She asked with coming around to face him in front.**_

 _ **"Maya, I have been trying for months to tell you on just how I feel about you, even though I could never really understand it at that time."**_

 _ **"Tony, I know how you feel now, as with yourself understanding my feelings as well. Its just been a number of things that keeps getting in the way of our true happiness." She says with choking out the words.**_

 _ **"Yeah I know. Its our differences for which I don't really care about Maya. I love you totally for who you are both inside and out with your beauty, your brains and sexuality that goes with it."**_

 _ **"Oh god!" She says with feeling so over whelmed by her emotions. "And I love you Tony as well. Its just been hard for me at times to express myself ever since my father Mentor died."**_

 _ **Tony goes to grab her into a loving embrace. "I know Maya. You lost a great deal with your planet being destroyed as with your father. But now your part of the Moon Base Alpha family Maya."**_

 _ **She starts to cry with her pool of tears falling down onto her face. "I' m sorry Tony for having to feel weak at this point, and I just don't like being this way with our mission is about to begin."**_

 _ **"And you don't have to with me watching your back at all times. Plus the fact...I have something else that I need to ask you, and I have no idea just how your going to take it." He says with pulling in a deep gulp of air into his lungs. "Look Maya..I love you a great deal. I would very much like to ask you to marry me as my wife."**_

 _ **When she heard this coming from Tony. She was very much in a great of a shock. But never the less she will have to give him an answer no matter what. "Do I have to answer you now Tony, or can I tell you sometime during the mission while we are under the water. It will give me something to think about instead of having to worry about being under the blasted water."**_

 _ **"Tell me later for when we get under way. Lets go Maya." He says with moving towards the back of the mini sub for where he's going to sitting behind her with the rest of the controls.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Space 1999 Chapter 12th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **All of a sudden Maya had a great deal to think about. Once the mini sub currently was submerging underneath the crystal clear water. Even though thinking with using the scanners, it had shown to have too much acid.**_

 _ **Tony and Maya is supposed to make contact with Commander Koenig every twenty minutes with reports no matter how trivial it may be to him.**_

 _ **Since Maya was sitting in the front with a clear view. She was amazed as to the type of living mammals were alive in spite of there scanner readings.**_

 _ **She was very excited for when she hollered out for Tony. "Tony, look!" She says to scare him some what from his reverie.**_

 _ **Tony all of a sudden sits up quickly in his seat from behind Maya. "Wow, I just don't believe it Maya. Our sensor readings has been all wrong about this planet totally. Especially when we are seeing these type of fish."**_

 _ **"I know, I know. Plus the fact I have taken a wide beam sensor reading some two plus miles from here, and it shows humanoid life forms. Nothing like what we saw with that flying sea serpent." As she takes in a large gulp of air through her air hose having to be wearing the support suit, as with Tony.**_

 _ **"Really Maya. John and Helena is going to be needing to know all about this information. And in five minutes I will be making my first report."**_

 _ **"I must tell you, Tony. This trip is turning out to be the best medicine for me, after thinking a great deal about the death of my father Mentor. I never expected to receive a two fold bonus with this trip." She says with a smile through her helmet, while she checks the gauges further for any other possible life signs in the area.**_

 _ **Some two miles away inside the deep trench. Lies the crystal under water city of "Empress."**_

 _ **Deep inside dome four of the city. Communications Centre**_

 _ **Several of the fair skin humanoids are currently monitoring communications.**_

 _ **"Darius...the Earth humans are coming in there primitive vehicle called a mini sub." The young male name Charlas says to the leader of the under water city.**_

 _ **"Good...let them come Charlas...we need there help in the first place to help save our race from destruction. Have security send out a team to meet them, but first have them warm them that they are coming into our position. We don't need to have them scared off in the first place."**_

 _ **"Yes Mr. President..right away." Charlas moves off into another section to make contact with the outside security force of the city Empress.**_

 _ **But in the meantime...**_

 _ **Darius decides to turn on the alert through the entire city to let them know that the Earth humans will be arriving soon to the city entrance.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Space 1999 Chapter 13th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **In the under water city of "Empress" a woman name Selena. She heard the security alert in regard to the humans will be heading for the city.**_

 _ **She has always been interested in life other then there own planet. Especially as a pilot having trained ever since she's been a little girl.**_

 _ **Her father Darius having to be the president of the city and part of the council. When Selena had heard that her father was going to make contact with those that had traveled to the planet from their moon.**_

 _ **She had told her father that she wanted to meet some of them that are currently landed on the planet. And now with the alert going off thoughout the entire city, she is going to have her chance.**_

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _ **Commander John Koenig had just finished talking with Tony and Maya in regard to there findings. He was still shaking his head in disbelief after what Maya had said about the life forms.**_

 _ **After a moment of settling down with his overall emotions. He asked Alan Carter to have Eagle four ready for a short flight to check out the area that the mini sub had reported.**_

 _ **"And what is it you want me to do since Tony and Maya will be at the position in a few moments?" He asked with placing a pumpkin seed into his mouth out of habit.**_

 _ **"Send a message to those that might be living under the water in that particular region, and wait to see on whether your going to be welcomed."**_

 _ **"If I'm not?" He says with a hint of a under tone with those three words.**_

 _ **"Then forget it Alan, we try another way?" Commander Koenig replied with looking at the reaction from Dr. Russell and the others standing around.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Space 1999 Chapter 14th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **Moments later with the mini sub. Maya and Tony were just about to be truly amazed.**_

 _ **Maya was the first to notice it through the glass nose of the mini sub. "Tony look!; I can't believe it, its a under water city of all things."**_

 _ **"My god Maya its beautiful." It was a moment later when all of a sudden Tony was getting some sort of a message coming from the city below them.**_

 _ **"Mini Sub this is Charlas..security officer for the city of Empress. Please follow the tracker beam to bring you into the main port of the city. Darius our president of Empress will be waiting for you to arrive. Do you understand these instructions?" The voice says coming from inside of the mini sub.**_

 _ **Tony presses the communications terminal button in front of him. "This is Tony the chief of security for Moon Base Alpha. We understand your instructions Empress."**_

 _ **"Tony, this is wonderful." Maya says with being filled of emotion for the moment.**_

 _ **"I know. Look we are moving faster now with the tracker beam. We should be arriving at the entrance in five minutes." He says with looking at his computer instruments in front of him.**_

 _ **As for eagle four. Alan Carter flying alone had prepared the eagle to be submerging anytime soon. Once he is able to locate the region for where all of the recent activity has been going on at the three mile mark.**_

 _ **But first he had sent out a short communications message to find out on whether they were able to receive it.**_

 _ **While he was waiting inside of the eagle. Alan was getting some what antsy with the waiting. Even though it was part of the plan devised by Commander John Koenig.**_

 _ **A moment later...**_

 _ **Alan Carter was shocked having broken him out of his reverie. "Eagle four this is Selena of the city of Empress. You are welcomed to join us at the main terminal of the city. Please follow the tracker beam under the water to bring you to the coordinates. Please verified you heard this message."**_

 _ **"Selena this is Alan Carter of eagle four. I understand your instructions. Will follow you to the end of the earth." He says out of a joke to relieve some of the tension that was developing from the back of his neck and shoulders.**_

 _ **"I don't understand Mr. Carter. But any rate we will see you soon. Welcome to the city of Empress." She says before the inside of the eagle went quiet with the communications being severed.**_

 _ **It was at this time that Alan Carter went speechless for the first time in a long while. He was very interested in meeting this woman name Selena.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Space 1999 Chapter 15th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Moments later with the tractor beam bringing in the mini sub. Maya and Tony were in total awe for when it comes to the construction of the under water city Empress.**_

 _ **Taking a few moments.**_

 _ **The mini sub came to a full stop at the entrance of the terminal for all vehicles to enter. After a moment the gates opened to pulled them inside once again. While behind them the gates were closing up.**_

 _ **The both of them were able to see the entire view of the terminal with several other flying vehicles having arrived from another port entrance direct from the main city.**_

 _ **There was a voice coming though the mini sub in telling them they will be embarking in a moment.**_

 _ **Tony having to be behind Maya asked the following." Are you all right Maya with all this going on in front of us?" He says with looking out the side view port.**_

 _ **"OMG Tony, I' m really excited about all this. " She says with taking in a deep breath through her expanding lungs. "I believe I see a number of people walking over to greet us."**_

 _ **"I see. This is really exciting overall. I believe Maya it's show time at this point." He replied even though Maya had no idea what he was talking about.**_

 _ **It was at this point the both of them were able to remove there helmets and leaving them inside of the mini sub. They move up out of the mini sub to join the group in front that is waiting for them.**_

 _ **"Welcome to the city of Empress. My name is Darius, and this is Charlas, the voice you heard earlier. Please follow us while we take the both of you to your quarters to rest. All of your questions will be asked after wards.**_

 _ **"I must say Darius your city is just beautiful. It's too bad your being bothered by those flying sea serpent creatures." Tony says with standing next to Maya.**_

 _ **"Those creatures that you spoke about are robots sent by another race called the Dellus wishing to destroy our race and the planet Eon for which we have been living here for hundreds of years." Darius says with a profound sorrow in the tone of his voice.**_

 _ **"Robots really! ; I would of never thought about that after you just told us the information." Maya replied with going to hold onto Tony's right hand.**_

 _ **"There are hundreds of those robots through the entire planet. Even though there are only two other cities like Empress on the other side of the equator." Charlas said inside of Darius, who was listening through his ear with a communications device.**_

 _ **"I' m sorry to break this short. Charlas will take you to your quarters. It seems that your eagle four is arriving as well with your man name Alan Carter. He's arriving into the next terminal on the other side. My daughter Selena has been sent to greet him, and to bring him to my quarters after he's had a bit of a rest like yourselves. Please excuse me, Tony and Maya." He says with moving towards the next section of the terminal with getting into one of the main transport vehicles to reach the other side.**_

 _ **"Sure." Tony says with Maya right in front of him. While Charlas tells them to enter into the monorail vessel in order to enter into the main city extrance.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Space 1999 Chapter 16th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **Getting into the monorail system was truly remarkable engineering. Maya was holding onto Tony's hand through the entire ride. Since the travel rail was moving quickly under the water.**_

 _ **Tony asked the following question since Charlas was standing holding onto the safely hook. "Charlas do you mind if I ask a question?" He says with looking out into the water to see various of mammals and large Carp & Tuna fish swimming about.**_

 _ **"And what is your question?" He asked with switching his arm with holding onto the hook.**_

 _ **"How long did it take to build this monorail for your people to travel?" Tony asked with being totally awe with the sight of seeing the large fish swimming.**_

 _ **"Ten years in total. It wasn't easy with the engineers trying to piece together each section with the constant water pressure getting in the way, as with the mammals and large fish."**_

 _ **"Remarkable!"; Maya says to the both of them looking out to see more of the large fish passing by.**_

 _ **"We will be arriving soon to our destination. Tony and Maya, you will have a choice of having separate quarters, or do you desired to stay together?: Assuming that I' m not bothering with the type of relationship you might have." He replied without having to feel embarrassed by the question.**_

 _ **Tony looked at Maya thinking that she might not be able to answer the question. After she had said yes to his question earlier in regard to marrying him.**_

 _ **Otherwise it was basically Maya having to surprised Tony overall. "We will have only the one living quarters Charlas. And besides don't be upset with having to asked the question. Otherwise just to let you know...Tony and I are planning on getting married soon in the near future. Do you understand the meaning Charlas?"**_

 _ **"I do understand it Maya. By the way please hold on..we are just about to arrive at the main terminal into the city." He responded with holding onto the hook some what more tighter before he winds up falling onto the glass floor of the monorail.**_

 _ **And in the mean time...**_

 _ **Alan Carter and his eagle was finally able to arrive at the terminal after being pulled in by the beam.**_

 _ **He was very excited sitting in the seat of the eagle. As he waited for the beam to be shut off since he was able to see the hatchway open fully to have him moved in.**_

 _ **It was at this point he heard that same woman's voice telling him to relax for a few more moments. And it's exactly what he did while he waited to meet this very interesting woman.**_

 _ **Selena and four others of the security force were waiting for the final section of the hatchway, to closed in order for the inside to be pressurized fully. And have everyone inside able to breath normally.**_

 _ **Selena went over to the eagle to wait for Alan Carter to open up his door. And after a moment he does with the back hatchway door opening to reveal the human from Moon Base Alpha.**_

 _ **And when Selena saw the first glimpse of Alan Carter. She was some what very impressed with the humanoid from Earth. "Welcome to Empress Alan Carter." She says with a very sexy tone of voice.**_

 _ **And from his point of view. He found this Selena to be five feet nine inches tall, medium built, with light brown hair with matching eyes to go with the color of her hair. Besides having to be very beautiful totally in his judgement.**_

 _ **"Please Selena call me just Alan. Ok?" He asked with taking off his environment orange helmet and holding onto it with his right hand.**_

 _ **"That is just find with me, Alan. Now please come with to meet with my father Darius of the council."**_

 _ **"Very good Selena. " It was a few moments later when Selena and the security force including Alan Carter. They were sitting down inside the monorail system heading for the main part of the city of Empress.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Space 1999 Chapter 17th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Once Selena was able to have Alan Carter get onto the nearest monorail. She had found him to be a rather interesting man overall. She told him to please sit down and hang on. Since the speed of the monorail will be quick, even though for someone that is not used to it.**_

 _ **Alan Carter was able to sit, even though he found that Selena was standing and holding onto the hook tightly. It was at this particular moment when Selena started to talk.**_

 _ **"Alan..your going to love the view of our city. Especially with all of the fish outside of the doom. Even if its some what dangerous to be flying or swimming this deep because of the different species, and also of the attacks."**_

 _ **"That's too bad Selena your people can't enjoy the nature beauty of this lake, your city, the fish and of your own nature self." His words had made her blush some what. Even though she was able to accept them with grace.**_

 _ **"Thank you Alan. I truly greatly appreciate your kind words over all."**_

 _ **"And I mean every word of it young lady." He says to make her laugh.**_

 _ **"Speaking of which I' m not a young lady. But rather I will be turning 33 years old in a week. For which I hope my father will be able to put together that surprise party, instead of having to deal with fighting back the robots."**_

 _ **"Oh really. You don't look a day over 25 to add to your beauty. By the way just to let you know. I am 35 just turned a month ago Selena." As he touches the right leg very lightly for emotional support. "Tell me something what is your father Darius like?" He asked with looking out to see the larger type fish swimming by at a fast pace.**_

 _ **"Oh, god. My father is such a kind, sweet man and he would do anything for you with-in reason Alan. And you would like him a great deal no matter what he says or does for when it comes to practical jokes at times." She says with such a sweet, gentle voice.**_

 _ **"Maya and my friend Tony both like to play practical jokes on each other at times. Even at times they have done a few on the commander and Dr. Helena Russell." He responded with a wide grin on his facial expression.**_

 _ **"I will be sure to look out for them Alan. I understand the both of them have been taken to quarters for the evening. Even though my father had said he will speak with them some time later, like with yourself."**_

 _ **"I could use a long nap after the experience I went through on the surface of your planet and recently on Moon Base Alpha." He says with starting to yawn when all of a sudden the monorail started to slow down at a crawl.**_

 _ **"We will be reaching out destination in a moment or two. I suggest you still sit down, as it can get a little bumpy at times."**_

 _ **"Of course." He said softly. "You what later you can tell me when we have the chance to tell me about some of your favorite hobbies."**_

 _ **"I will Alan after your done speaking with my father inside of the council chambers."She gives him a bright cheery smile on her face when the monorail came to a complete halt without the bumps. "Here we go were here. We need to just walk down the corridor to take the turbo lift two levels down."**_

 _ **"Ok my dear friend." He replies with getting up from his seat to let Selena go ahead of him onto the main travel floor.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Space 1999 Chapter 18th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Selena didn't know that her father Darius was in direct contact with Commander John Koenig. When She and Alan Carter arrived into the council chamber to speak with her father.**_

 _ **Darius was sitting in front of the computer terminal speaking to the commander with his face on the screen. "Commander I just wanted to let you know your people are being well taken care of. Along with the fact your pilot Alan Carter just arrived with my daughter Selena." He says while waiting for a reply back from the Commander.**_

 _ **"That is good to hear Darius. As I said earlier, we will be able to help you in any shape or form in order to be rid of your enemy that is trying to destroy your city and population." He says with a slight wide grin with Dr. Helena Russell sitting on the opposite side of him inside of the eagle.**_

 _ **"Wonderful News Commander Koenig. When ever you feel the need to come to our city. You and your Alpha's are very welcomed to stay awhile until the situation is solved. Plus the fact we can provide you transportation instead of using your eagles to travel under the water. We will send a small transport vehicle to come and pick up all of your people when ever you give the word." He replied with his good gracious as a host.**_

 _ **"I will let you know Darius with-in the next few hours, even though I understand it's late with your planet's hourly cycle." Koenig says with looking over at his future wife wishing to visit the city.**_

 _ **"That is correct Commander. Currently the time is around 11 p.m. for which your crew members as with Alan Carter will be heading for there sleeping quarters in a little while. I can always advised the over night security crews to come and pick you up and be given your quarters until I' m able to have a formal meeting with you."**_

 _ **"I think that will be for the best Darius. Just send me a message to let us know just when the transport will be arriving at our position."**_

 _ **"I will Commander. But in the meantime I need to speak with my daughter and your pilot Alan Carter. However for now have a safe trip to our city of Empress." He says with ending the communications on the computer terminal and then facing the group that has been waiting for the last ten minutes.**_

 _ **"Jesus father I didn't realize you were talking to Commander Koenig." She said with moving over to him to give her father a bear hug.**_

 _ **"Well yeah...I decided to call to make contact with him for which he was quite surprised that I did call him. Any rate it worked out rather well to have the rest of his group to come and stay in the city to help us against the robots." Darius says with looking up to see Alan Carter waiting to be introduced. "By the way Selena, where are your manners. Why don't you introduce me to your friend from the eagle?"**_

 _ **Taking in a brief quick breath into her lungs. "I' m sorry Alan, I would like to have you meet my father Darius of the council of Empress."**_

 _ **Alan moves up closer to shake his hand with Selena's father. As he goes to extend his frail hand with Alan Carter of Moon Base Alpha. "Welcome Alan Carter. I do hope that my daughter Selena has been most gracious with showing some of the city to you?" He asked with having to sit back down on his chair having to be feeling extremely exhausted all of a sudden.**_

 _ **"She has Darius." Carter responded with standing next to Selena while watching her father looking tired.**_

 _ **She turned to face Alan. "Alan, I hope you don't mind going to your sleeping quarters now. My father needs his sleep having been extremely busy today."**_

 _ **"Of course not. I could use a good night's rest after the past few weeks being extremely busy. Darius thank you and have a good night's rest." He says with walking over to him to shake his hand once more before walking away with Selena.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Space 1999 Chapter 19th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Just as soon as the group were leaving the council chambers to rest. All of a sudden the general alarm went off for the north end of the city.**_

 _ **Tony and Maya were wondering what the heck was going on at this time. Seeing that there was a whirl wind of activity by several of the security personnel outside of there quarters.**_

 _ **Alan stopped Selena from moving. Since she was more concerned about her father and the alert. "Selena, what's happening?" He asked with holding onto her right hand.**_

 _ **"The alarm is to inform the north end that there is going to be an attack by the robots. Normally the attack only last no more then a moment or two. Since there lasers can't reach the security force of the outer layer of the doom." She responded with pointing to the top of the doom inside the council chambers.**_

 _ **The general alarm ended two minutes later. Even though some of the population depending on where they were. They could feel the two explosions that hit an area that didn't house any of the population or machinery.**_

 _ **Alan having been watching the entire scene. They were able to see Darius calling his communications center on whether there was any damage in the area.**_

 _ **Having placed the ear piece into his ear. He was able to hear the respond from the north end security force. "Keep up the great job Alanna, we need to shore up that area before there is another attack." Darius asked with looking up at his daughter and those from Moon Base Alpha.**_

 _ **"Father what about Commander Koenig? What if there is an attack during the time the transport is in route to the city?" She says with standing next to Alan Carter while they were waiting to be escorted to there living quarters.**_

 _ **"If and when it does happens with the transport carrying Commander Koenig. I will be sure to leave orders with the security force to send a squad to keep protection of the transport."**_

 _ **"Thank you father. But for now I will escort Alan to his quarters. While Charlas will check on Tony and Maya back to there sleeping quarters. Excuse me while I called Charlas to find out on how they are doing mostly. Good night everyone." As she hugs her father quickly in order to leave for the level of the sleeping quarters.**_

 _ **Her father looks up to see his daughter leave the council chambers, while the others had to wait. But in the meantime Darius noticed that his daughter was holding onto Alan Carter's hand very tightly. Even though he was exhausted, he still could feel extremely happy for his daughter to be attached to some one like Alan Carter from Earth.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Space 1999 Chapter 20th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Meanwhile on the surface of the planet. Commander John Koenig had asked the pilot Bill Frasier on whether he was able to spot the transport that is supposed to be sent to pick them up.**_

 _ **Frasier having to be on the edge of the lake using his infer red visor in order to locate them. It had all of a sudden had gotten much more cooler as compared to the past few hours of waiting inside of the eagle.**_

 _ **Frasier turns away from the visor to see Commander Koenig speaking to him at a low tone. Even though he had left Dr. Helena Russell inside of the eagle to mostly take it easy.**_

 _ **"Nothing so far Commander. It should be relative soon that the transport will be coming. I wouldn't think that Darius of the city of Empress would lie to us never the less." He said with a malice tone of voice to the commander of Moon Base Alpha.**_

 _ **"Any rate Bill keep watching for that transport. Call me if you see them coming, ok?" He asked with turning to head for eagle four. When all of a sudden Frasier screamed out to the commander. "Sir look it's the transport!" He points into the direction of the east section of the lake.**_

 _ **This is when Commander Koenig using his communications device to cal Dr. Russell to get herself ready with the transport flight. "Wonderful...come on Bill lets go get our equipment and Helena before the transport arrives."**_

 _ **"Aye, sir." He replied with moving towards eagle four in sort of a big hurry.**_

 _ **Meanwhile inside of the Empress City**_

 _ **Selena had nervous butterflies in her stomach. She just couldn't believe it that she was feeling this way for Alan Carter a human from Earth.**_

 _ **They were just about arriving on the level for where Carter's sleeping quarters was located. She really didn't wish to have the evening end over all.**_

 _ **And during all this time. Carter could very well sense that something was differently going on with the woman. Actually he found her to be a beautiful, kind, sensitive type of person. Carter was able to see all this in her during the time she was most worried about her father Darius.**_

 _ **He couldn't believe it himself having to be acting like an Australia school boy for god's sake. But then again he really doesn't care since he's able to take care of himself.**_

 _ **Even though some of his friends on Alpha have been worried about him, especially Tony, Helena and Maya for the most part. However John Koenig had tried a few times during the past few years since the moon's break away, to try and hook him up with a few of the single young ladies.**_

 _ **But for Alan Carter, he didn't want no part of them until now with this special lady holding onto his hand before landing at the entrance of the door.**_

 _ **The both of them knew something was going on between the two. Even though Selena felt really at ease with the pilot, and currently she was more interested in kissing him a great deal.**_

 _ **Emotionally she was ready. Even if the physical part just might turn out to be a little too soon for her, in spite of thinking about what her father would think of her general morals.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Space 1999 Chapter 21st Earth II Syndrome**

 **Once the Empress transport arrived. Three of the transport security guards opened up the hatchway to walk out onto the ground a few feet away from the eagles.**

 **While Commander John Koenig, Dr. Helena Russell and pilot Bill Frasier were waiting for them.**

 **Sergeant Joshua medium built with a head full of black hair. he was carrying one of his laser rifles on his shoulder. Just in case the transport is attacked by there enemy.**

 **"Commander Koenig, I' m Sergeant Joshua of the Empress security force. I have been asked by Darius of the council to be sure to escort you and your group to the main living quarters until its time to speak."**

 **"Of course Sergeant, we understand your statement. By the way what is going on with the attacks on your city?" He asked with having to look at the facial expression of the security officer.**

 **"There was an attack at the north end of the city. But thank god the attack only lasted a few moments, along with very little damage to the city structure." He replied with saying something to the other two that just came off the transport. "I have been asked on whether Commander your going to be able to take any of your equipment with you, while we transport your group to the main city transportation entrance."**

 **"Actually sergeant there is a few medical pieces that Dr. Helena Russell wishes to bring along with taking scans on some of your population." Koenig says with getting a shake of the head by Dr. Russell.**

 **"Ok Commander that will be just find with the medical equipment. We need to gather up your things before leaving with the possible chance of an attack by the flying serpents." He said in a hurried tone of voice, while giving the orders to the other two from the city.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Space 1999 Chapter 22th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Just when Alan was going to move into his quarters. All of a sudden Selena grabbed him quickly to catch him off guard with a kiss that really knocked him for a loop.**_

 _ **Selena was expecting for Alan to push her away with the very passionate kiss. But instead he went with the flow of the kiss between the both of them.**_

 _ **Even he was able to tell with just the kiss there was great chemistry between the both of them. And he really didn't want to end the evening entirely.**_

 _ **And when they broke off the kiss, neither one of them had felt uncomfortable in regard to the kiss. Now he had to decide on what his next move was going to be, even though he knows that she has the right to make her own decisions. Especially for when it comes to her father and her priority to her city.**_

 _ **Alan doesn't remember the last time he had kissed such a beautiful woman like Selena.**_

 _ **"Alan...I know this was all of a sudden with kissing you. But however since I first met you, I have been wanting to do this with you." She says with butterflies inside of her stomach having to be standing too close to him for the moment.**_

 _ **He was mostly lost for words for just a few moments. But then again he was able to regain his courage to ask her the following request. "Selena, would you be kind enough to spend a few hours with me inside of my quarters?" He asked with lightly kissing her cheek before she is able to answer his very sensitive question.**_

 _ **She didn't need to wait to give him his answer. She wanted, she needed having to be feeling the burning embers deep inside of her loins.**_

 _ **"Alan..." saying his name ever so softly..."I would be very much interested to spend time with you, no matter what the outcome between us will be."**_

 _ **"That's for damn sure Selena. I just hope to god your father Darius will be able to understand your motives and other reasoning to have a happy life."**_

 _ **"However Alan before we begin anything. I just hope to god we both won't be having any regrets for what we plan on doing in a few moments." She says with a wide smile on her face while making Alan Carter blush for the first time in a long while.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Space 1999 Chapter 23th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Meanwhile out into space two parsecs away from Moon Base Alpha. A small robotic vessel was heading for the Earth like planet to begin bombardment of an attack on the under the water city Empress.**_

 _ **They had been requested to take over the attack with there resources currently at the lowest point.**_

 _ **While on Moon Base Alpha with Sandra being in charge until Commander John Koenig comes back with the rest of the eagles. She had called for some help into the command center since it was extremely late.**_

 _ **She had asked the tech James Whitmore to check out her findings, on whether or not she was able to check on the possible sensor ghost.**_

 _ **Whitmore having been on Moon Base Alpha four years prior to the break away. He's a computer expert in his late forties and basically has some what of a crush on Sandra.**_

 _ **Checking with his controls. He was able to come up with something, while the main computer was able to verified her findings to be a cloaked space vessel heading for the Earth II planet.**_

 _ **"So what are you going to do Sandra?" He asked while the others just coming in needed to know just was going on.**_

 _ **Taking a moment to think of an answer to his question. "Ok...we try to make contact with Commander Koenig since they are currently visiting the city with Darius of the council as the host."**_

 _ **"Kono...see whether or not your be able to make contact with the commander." She ordered. Even though not making it sound like she is a real tyrant with her order.**_

 _ **Working his controls with opening up a channel. "Moon base Alpha to Commander Koenig please come in. Can you hear us?" He says loudly for everyone to hear the communications.**_

 _ **While on the planet of the under the water City of Empress. Commander John Koenig having waken a few minutes earlier. He was watching his future wife Dr. Helena Russell asleep next to him after the wonderful time they had earlier.**_

 _ **And for John Koenig, he wasn't stressing the outing for the most part. Even though it's been a long time since they had gotten together this way.**_

 _ **He needed to get up with having the urge to head for the bathroom. And so he does rather slowly without having to wake her.**_

 _ **Afterwards after throwing some recycle water onto his face. He was able to hear his communications device having been left on the marble table going off.**_

 _ **Going over to pick it up to see just who was calling him at this time of the night. And the only thing he could think of was Moon Base Alpha.**_

 _ **"Moon Base Alpha this is Commander John Koenig. What is going on Kono?" Since he was able to recognize his heavy deep tone of voice.**_

 _ **"Sir, Sandra asked me to call you to let everyone to know that we are tracking a space cloaked vessel heading for the Earth II planet. There is a possible chance that the vessel just might be the enemy coming in for an attack against the population."**_

 _ **"Ok...I will be sure to let Darius know of this information Kono. Anything else?" He asked with Sandra having taken over to answer the question.**_

 _ **"No Commander Koenig, it's been rather quiet up until now. I will be sure to keep you updated on whether there are more of those vessels."**_

 _ **"That's find Sandra." As he ended the the transmission, turning around to find a very sleepy Dr. Helena Russell in her birthday suit and a wide eye John Koenig very interested in another round. But then again his first priority for the moment was sending a message to Darius in regard to the information that was given to him.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Space 1999 Chapter 24th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Author's notes: Please be advised that part of this chapter will change to a M rating. Thanks for reading.**_

 _ **After checking out his future bride in her birthday suit. Commander Koenig had more important business to attend to before deciding on anything else.**_

 _ **Moving over to the communications terminal. He asked the officer on the screen that it was extremely important to speak with Darius.**_

 _ **"One moment Commander. Darius is currently having a crisis with another attack at the north end. I will see about having Darius speak to you soon." The communications officer says over the screen.**_

 _ **After a moment of silence on the other side. John Koenig was wondering on what was actually going on. Since he was able to hear all types voices over the view screen.**_

 _ **All of a sudden the council member Daruis voice could be heard coming over to the view screen. "Commander Koenig this is Darius, how can I help you? We seem to be having another short attack to cause some damage to the main hatchway to cause some flooding." He says with taking in an deep breath into his lungs.**_

 _ **"It's the reason why I' m calling. My people on Moonbase Alpha have been tracking a cloaked robotic vessel heading for your planet. It's going to be at least 8 hours before we know further when the vessel will be entering your orbit." He replied with seeing Helena now covered up in a multi-colored robe that was made by the computer dispenser.**_

 _ **"Very well Commander. I will have to advise all of the security force about the possible dangers of that vessel. But for now I will need to keep everyone advised on general alert that are on duty."**_

 _ **"Darius, I will let you know on whether my people from Moon Base Alpha will be able to track anything else that might be heading to the planet. But for now I will end the transmission."**_

 _ **"Thank you...I suggest you try to at least get in a few more hours of sleep before the real problem arises." He says with several of the security officers moving into the council chamber.**_

 _ **"I will try Darius." Before switching off the communications terminal to look at Helena with a wide eye grin on his face. "Now to that second round, I would like to go at it again without any further interruptions." He responded with giving her a bruising kiss onto her lips without any type of lipstick.**_

 _ **"I' m game this time around John." She says with pulling him up into the sleeping quarters.**_

 _ **Meanwhile in Alan Carter sleeping quarters**_

 _ **Carter was starting to stir in his sleep after two beautiful rounds of sex with Selena. She was extremely a gracious lady for when it came to the silent communications between her and Carter.**_

 _ **It was like that the chemistry has always been there between the both of them.**_

 _ **However when he woke. She was no where to be found. But she did leave a short note on the side of the bed to let him know. She had gone back to her quarters to get in a few hours of solid sleep.**_

 _ **Dear Alan**_

 _ **Earlier was just wonderful entirely. I will talk to you later about it when we are both awake.**_

 _ **Selena**_

 _ **He really didn't think it would bother him. But at least he would be able to sleep a few hours to feel like himself once again. However one thing for sure. His relationship with Selena will change things drastically.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Space 1999 Chapter 25th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Out in space the cloaked robotic vessel was still heading at the same direction of the Earth like planet.**_

 _ **The robots that were controlling the vessel had noticed the rogue asteroid Moon Base Alpha. But decided to keep on sending the vessel to try and destroy the under water city of Empress.**_

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _ **On Moon base Alpha.**_

 _ **Sandra having still to be on duty was asking Kono on whether the rogue cloaked vessel was still heading for the planet. "So far yes Sandra. It's a good thing the vessel isn't heading for Moon Base Alpha." He says with switching his computer to another area of space to be shown on the view screen.**_

 _ **"I will agree with you, Kono. Or else we will be in trouble for when we are lacking Eagles to defend us." She says with finishing the last of her some what fake coffee. And for which she misses a great after all of this time.**_

 _ **On the Earth like planet.**_

 _ **Darius had issued a general alert through out the entire city. Including calling for a full meeting with the council members, security force, and the members from Moon base Alpha.**_

 _ **When Selena having to be sleeping in her quarters. She was waken by her father with a communications on her computer terminal. As she woke from the beeping signal that it was extremely important.**_

 _ **Looking at the time. She just couldn't believed it with the alert. Feeling some what exhausted from earlier having to be with Alan Carter in his living quarters. Never the less she enjoyed herself a great deal with being with the human from Earth. And she wants more of it to be with him either with work or play.**_

 _ **Any rate Selena had gotten up to place on her multi-colored robe to speak with her father.**_

 _ **It only took a moment for Darius to answer the call from his daughter. When he comes over to the communications terminal. She was able to tell that her father had gotten in some much needed rest before all of the excitement started.**_

 _ **"What's going on Darius?" She asked with a sleepy voice to her father.**_

 _ **"I ' am having a full meeting with-in the hour, and I need t have you in attendance. As with the security teams and including thse from Moon Base Alpha to help us." He says with trying to hear what some of the security members inside of the council chambers.**_

 _ **"Very well father, I will be attending the meeting. See you soon." As she clicks off the communications terminal to head for the bathroom to clean up and wake her much needed sore muscles.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Space 1999 Chapter 26th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Tony woke up quickly with the communications terminal beeping with a message. Getting out of the bed quickly to answer it. Even though was no where to be seen. But he did hear the shower running in the other room.**_

 _ **"Hello." As he answers the communications with Alan Carter's face showing up on the screen.**_

 _ **"Hey Alan...what is so important to wake me from a sound sleep?" For which he lied though his teeth to his friend.**_

 _ **"Buddy...everyone has been given noticed. Darius is having a full scale meeting with everyone. I don't know if you heard, Sandra and Kono called telling the Commander about the robot vessel cloaked that is on it's way here to the planet for attack." Alan says with a wide grin on his facial expressiom.**_

 _ **"What time is the meeting?" Tony asked with great concern having to hear about the robot vessel.**_

 _ **"Less than an hour. I will meeting everyone from inside of the council chambers. I' m hoping to speak with Selena before it starts." He says very gentle after having mention her name to his friend.**_

 _ **"Alan, buddy!...From the looks of things, it seems that you are smitten with the woman?" He responded with the question for when it comes to his general persona of his personal life.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Space 1999 Chapter 27th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Alan had to give his friend the best possible answer he could give about Selena. Since his heart was fluttering in the breeze when ever he talks or thinks about her. "To tell you the truth Tony, I' m in deed smitten with the lass."**_

 _ **Tony had to chuckle for when Alan started using his australia accent having to call her his lass. "Any rate I am glad that the two of you were able to hit it off just right for a first contact with a new race." He says with a smirk on his face remembering about him and Maya meeting for the first time. Looking at the time on his watch. "Buddy we need to get going before the security teams come looking for us."**_

 _ **"Sure." He says with going to look for Maya and telling her about the meeting. It was afterwards the terminal went blank. Tony had gotten up from his seat to look for his future bride.**_

 _ **And when he found her, she inside the shower standing in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. While watching her for the moment, she didn't since him at all until finally she heard him. "What's wrong Maya?" Since she still had on her robe. He very well couldn't start up a thing with having been ordered to attend the meeting in the council chambers.**_

 _ **"I don't know Tony...I guess it's just my intuition just giving me a problem. And by the look on your face. It has nothing to do with our relationship and future marriage."**_

 _ **"Well in that case..." He goes to kisses her with a light feather weight kiss to her lips. After a moment he breaks off the kiss, along with explaining on what is going on with the meeting inside of the council chambers.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Space 1999 Chapter 28th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Once Maya was able to understand just what was going on with the possible attack. She knew any type of playing around would have to wait until another time. The both of them needed to be themselves ready for the meeting.**_

 _ **Sometime later with a full house from inside the council chambers. The entire meeting was being broadcast through the entire city of Empress and the other cities located in the western hemisphere.**_

 _ **Darius started to speak to everyone in the conference room. The Moon Base Alpha members were sitting on the side of Darius, while Selena having Alan Carter sitting next to her. He was holding onto her hand for support while they were listening.**_

 _ **"Ladies and gentle of the city of Empress, our city is in grave danger from those enemies that have been attacking us the past months. However with notice from the Moon Base Alpha people, they have advised us that a cloaked robot ship is heading our way. We have decided with help from them to send out ships, along with there eagles to try and destroy them before they reach our planet's atmosphere."**_

 _ **It was at this moment one of the ten council members to ask Darius a question before continuing. "Darius, what if these ships of yours doesn't stop the enemy out in space?"**_

 _ **"Leonard...I hope this does not happen. But if it does, we will then be forced to fight them here on our terms. They will be here within less then eight hours, and its why we need to start moving as quickly as possible everyone. This is all I have to say, while placing this entire planet on general alarm."**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Space 1999 Chapter 29th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Just after the meeting was over. Selena went to asked Alan Carter on whether she would be able to go with him on the Eagle to help out. She would know in what to look for when it comes to electrical surges with any type of cloaked vessels.**_

 _ **Alan was getting ready to leave with the others, when she came over to him with a gentle hand to his shoulder. "Alan, is it all right with you on whether I can tag along for the ride. Especially when I have the experience with what to look for with the cloaked vessel giving off electrical surges."**_

 _ **"You mean surges your able to see on the computer scanners?" He asked with turning to face her.**_

 _ **"Yes of course Alan. Once we are able to pick up the surges, you will then as with the rest of your eagles will be able to destroy the enemy very easily." She replied with a strong conviction with her statement.**_

 _ **"Oh, wow! This is something I need to see Selena. Your with me, Selena. I suggest you advise your father of the change in plan a little." He says with seeing the scowl on her face in regard to her father.**_

 _ **"Alan, I' m a big girl...I don't need to tell my father everything that goes on in my life." She says with a bit of sarcasm while starting to walk away a little. "And besides we need to get going with the transports ready to take everyone back to your eagles location. The quicker we arrive out into space, the quicker we are able to locate the enemy vessels."**_

 _ **Alan was mostly shaking his head after that particular statement. He was finding this woman extremely interesting totally, especially with someone that speak their own mind. "Ok, lets get moving then Selena."**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Space 1999 Chapter 30th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **On board the eagle carrying Tony, Maya and two of the Empress security force. In the front end section, Maya started to talk with Tony.**_

 _ **While Tony was making last minute checks with the entire eagle engines. Maya asked the following getting better comfortable in her pilot seat. "Did you see the look on Alan's face when Selena suggested that she go with him on the eagle?" She smiled with looking at Tony for his reaction.**_

 _ **"Matter in fact Maya, I did see it. As I said to Alan earlier, he is smitten with the woman. It's going to be interesting in what happens for when this entire mission is over with." He says the complete truth.**_

 _ **"I agree totally Tony. Some one is going to be hurt after all of this is over." While she relaxes with Tony started to take off up into the outer orbit of the planet. "Here we go Maya. No doubt the security force in back are comfortable as well."**_

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _ **General quarters has been called throughout the entire Empress City and South Pole region of the planet. Any one not involved with the security force are to head for the safe areas to be protected.**_

 _ **Darius and his council members have been told as well to head for the safe areas just in case they are attacked. But in the meantime he had to give one last speech to his members and security before leaving.**_

 _ **Even though it was only going to be very short. He was more inclined to contact the eagles to ask on there progress and his daughter Selena.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Space 1999 Chapter 31st Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **Darius went over to the communications terminal to contact the eagles. Opening up a special coded sequence he was able to send it through without a problem.**_

 _ **Right away in eagle seven Commander Koenig was able to open up the channel from the city of Empress. Meanwhile Dr. Helena Russell was very curious as to why Darius would be calling after discussing everything with the meeting. She was mostly watching the commander's reaction.**_

 _ **"Go ahead Darius. What's going on for you to be calling?" He asked with a serious tone of voice over the mike.**_

 _ **"I just need to know on whether or not everything is going ok with my daughter Selena?" He asked with great concern in his voice.**_

 _ **John looked at Dr. Russell before deciding on answering his overall question. "She's find Darius. She is one lady that has a head on her shoulders for having brains like her father." He replied overall with being totally honest.**_

 _ **"Thank you Commander Koenig I have tried very hard with raising my daughter. It's now time for her to leave the roost and grow up." He says with great pride for when it comes to his daughter.**_

 _ **"I will end this now Commander, just keep us posted on finding the enemy vessel before it winds up into our planet's orbit."**_

 _ **"We will do our best Darius." As he ends the transmission with looking over at his future wife with concern.**_

 _ **"John, he's worried about this entire mission. He's afraid for the most part that his city and the planet will be destroyed." She responded with having to be feeling for the council member."**_

 _ **Commander Koenig shifted in his seat checking the scanners in front of him. He needed to know where all of his eagles were during this particular. Otherwise he was able to answer the comment by Dr. Russell. "I know he's worried Helena. But for now everyone needs to relax until we are able to see the alien vessel on the scanners."**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Space 1999 Chapter 32th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **Meanwhile on Eagle Four with Selena, Alan and two of the Empress security force standing by in the back of the vessel. With orders from Darius to be abroad to help out with spotting the alien vessel.**_

 _ **Selena having been some what quiet since leaving the council chambers. And during this time Alan Carter in spite of being busy with flying the eagle to the coordinates.**_

 _ **After a moment he was able to ask Selena. "What's wrong Selena coming from leaving the planet?" He asked with making a course adjustment with the eagle.**_

 _ **She shifted in her seat for the moment before deciding n answering. "Nothing really Alan. I 'm just a little worried about my father once we are able to find the enemy robotic vessel."**_

 _ **"Your father is a very strong willed man that has a great deal of abilities for when it comes to the city."**_

 _ **"That is very true Alan. But my father is going to be upset for when he finds out that I have decided to leave." She says with leaving that part open for understanding of her words.**_

 _ **"What do you mean Leave Selena, if you don't mind me asking?" He felt rather at odds with himself since he knew exactly what she was talking about.**_

 _ **"I have made the decision to ask Commander Koenig on whether I can become a member of Moon base Alpha, while my father have mention to me that he will help you and your people with three transports filled with all kinds of food, clothing, machinery and several hundred items." She says with trying to remember the last of the list.**_

 _ **"Wow! That is very nice of your father and the council to help us out. And most of all Selena having you join us, and of course with me, I hope!" He says with being some what scared of his true emotions for when it comes to her.**_

 _ **"I know..." But before she needs to say something else. Her scanners in front started t act up. For which was telling them that the alien vessel was some where close by. They were hoping that Tony, Maya and the others from Moon Base Alpha were able to see the same thing as well.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Space 1999 Chapter 33rd Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **Actually on board the eagle with Tony and Maya. They were able to noticed the very same sensor ghost on there scanners.**_

 _ **Turning her head to face Tony in his pilot seat. "Tony look! Its that sensor glitch telling us that there is something in the general area." She says with switching up the scanners to full working order.**_

 _ **"I see it Maya. Its something Selena was telling is earlier. Since the cloaking device that was installed. We will only be invisible for another twenty minutes. I just hope Selena and Alan will be able to get off the first shot." He replied with switching the scanners to see where eagle four is located for the moment.**_

 _ **"What are we supposed to do having to be sitting out here like a sitting duck?" She asked having to be feeling some what nervous.**_

 _ **"Don't worry Maya, everything is going to be just find. Especially when we have the other eagle with Commander Koenig and Helena on board, with the same equipment that Selena and her security force were able to installed. In order to find the enemy vessel and use the special lasers to destroy them."**_

 _ **"Lets hope so Tony. Because Selena and her people didn't say a word to us about the plan." She replied with wiping the beads of sweat on the top of his brow.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Space 1999 Chapter 34th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **Selena told Alan to be ready with the possible after shock once she will let off the laser weapon toward the sensor glitch.**_

 _ **Meanwhile Selena was making last minute changes before getting settled into her seat. She could see that Alan was nervous in his seat while waiting for the outcome.**_

 _ **While she was trying to be all business with wanting to destroy the creatures that are trying to destroy her planet.**_

 _ **It was a moment later...**_

 _ **"Alan, we are all set to go. Be ready for anything that might happen after I fire off the laser." She says trying to stay mostly calm for both her sake and her friend sitting next to her waiting for anything.**_

 _ **"It's about time. I have been a real nut case waiting for this scenario to end very soon." He replied with giving off his best smile to go.**_

 _ **And for which Selena loved to see the most.**_

 _ **"Here we go!" She presses the laser button as it moves out of the eagle in the front heading directly for the sensor ghost.**_

 _ **It was a split second later they saw the vessel appear in front just prior to being completely destroyed. "My god!" Alan says with his knuckles turning white while holding onto the safely belt before feeling the eagle being hit with the after shock.**_

 _ **While having the vessel head into the opposite direction, both Selena and Alan were able to make the course change through the navigation computer. And in this case to bring them back to there original position.**_

 _ **Neither one of them were worried having to be in constant contact with Commander Koenig and Tony. Since those two eagles have arrived back onto the planet. While waiting for the transports to bring them back to the city of Empress.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Space 1999 Chapter 35th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Out in deep space a lone enemy robotic vessel was scanning the area of disruption. The robots having to be on the bridge of there vessel.**_

 _ **Sensors were showing on the view screen was that three of there robot ships were destroyed, instead of being able to head for the planet and the city of Empress.**_

 _ **There were no human forms on board the ship, even though having being given instructions from a human type of voice from the planet of Tycos.**_

 _ **This is a smaller type of planet with all of there robot and human populations living under ground due to the prolong radiation poisoning on the planet surface from a nuclear war many years prior.**_

 _ **And with there vessels, they have been traveling far to reach the Earth like planet to take over. They would do anything to take hold or even destroy the population.**_

 _ **Some time later...**_

 _ **Eagle four with Selena, Alan and the two Empress security force. Finally were able to arrive back into the solar system and back onto the planet after being knock off its course by the after shock.**_

 _ **Currently everyone was basically waiting for the transports to take them back to the underwater city Empress and just relax for at least a day.**_

 _ **Otherwise it would give Selena to start to know Alan Carter better before she decides her decision with leaving her home world.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Space 1999 Chapter 36th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Selena told Alan she needed to speak with her father. After getting back from space just after the three robotic vessels were destroyed.**_

 _ **Alan was standing next to Selena at the entrance of the monorail. He was able to sense that something might wrong with her. Even though he wasn't going to push the issue at this time. Especially when everyone was exhausted after being thrown by the after shock of the explosions.**_

 _ **"Alan...I will be going to speak with my father that I need to get off my shoulders before its forgotten." She says with a bit of sadness with the tone of her voice.**_

 _ **"Would you like me to come with you for emotional support?" He asked with holding onto her right hand.**_

 _ **"No...no..Its find Alan. I need to do this on my own for this point in time. Any way we are both exhausted. I will join you later into your quarters, so please be sure to leave the door unlock with the computer."**_

 _ **"Oh sure Selena. Just don't take too long or else I won't be able to stay awake much longer." He responded with kissing her on her ruby lips.**_

 _ **"I will see what I can do Alan in regret to not being too long with talking to my father. Now please excuse me before it gets any later with my father's sleeping habits."**_

 _ **She takes the monorail main terminal section in order to reach the level of the chambers for where the council sleeping quarters are held. She turned around having to be standing while looking back at Alan Carter watching her leave with a sad expression on his face.**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Space 1999 Chapter 37th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Selena was able to relax finally with taking the monorail to the council chambers to speak with her father. She was feeling a great deal of confidence with-in herself that she will be able to pull it off.**_

 _ **She just hopes that her father will be able to understand her reasons for wanting to leave Empress and her entire past life.**_

 _ **She was able to hear the announcement in regard to the stop up ahead. Taking in a large gulp of air into her lungs in order to relieve some of the tension that had built up inside of her body.**_

 _ **Moments later...**_

 _ **She was able to move off the monorail to walk down to the main hall and the turbo elevator to take her four levels down and the council chambers.**_

 _ **Inside the council chambers...**_

 _ **Darius was alone having to be going over the computer terminal reports on the recent attacks by the robotic creatures.**_

 _ **It was going to take the older man a better of a few hours to get through to all of the reports from the entire city. Along with the security force reports on the small breakage of the number ten main glass to keep the pressures of the waters from getting inside and drowning anyone that is currently in that particular area.**_

 _ **Darius didn't like the fact on whether there is an attack in that section. It could be very dangerous overall with having to remove the population and into other safe areas of this city and the South pole region.**_

 _ **When Darius looked up from the computer terminal. He was able to see his daughter standing very quietly waiting to be spoken to.**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Space 1999 Chapter 38th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **"Father, how are you?" Selena says to her father getting up slowly from his seat. She can sense that he was very exhausted from the entire affair.**_

 _ **"I could be better daughter. At least the eagles were able to destroyed three of the robotic ships." He says softly with taking his daughter into his chest for a hug.**_

 _ **"It wasn't easy, but at least the sensors were able to pick them on the screens in spite of the cloaking devices father. But never the less I came back here to speak with you about something very important to me and my overall future."**_

 _ **"You don't have to tell me Selena that your made your decision about leaving Empress and our planet?" He asked in all sincere emotion with tears starting to roll down his gentle face.**_

 _ **"I have father. I decided to go with Alan back to Moon base Alpha and serve Commander John Koenig as a communications, Eagle pilot if possible." She says very softly with holding onto her father and his emotional turmoil deep inside of his body.**_

 _ **"Tell me Selena, have you told Alan that you love the man, as to why your leaving in the first place?" He responded with breaking away from his daughter to sit down at the computer terminal.**_

 _ **"Yes and no. But he does know that I' m leaving here to work on Moon base Alpha. However with your help, we will probably be able to stay in contact no matter where the Moon moves off."**_

 _ **"Hopefully it will work with making contact between each other. Otherwise I wish you all of the best with telling Alan about your feelings and what any thing else you act upon with your future." He says with sincere appreciation for his daughter's happiness.**_

 _ **" I will try my best father to make myself happy and Alan Carter no matter where we might end up around the galaxy."**_

 _ **"Maybe you will be lucky enough to find Earth and settle down there instead and have the Alpha people finally happy to find there home." He replied with placing a hand through his completely head of grey hair.**_

 _ **"Lets hope so father. Oh, by the way I heard through the grapevine that your going to be helping Commander Koenig with giving him four transports filled with all kinds of supplies." She says with a wide grin to her facial expression.**_

 _ **"It's the best I can do for them, after they helped us with destroying three of those robotic vessels." He responded with closing down his computer terminal. Anyway, Its time for me to head on home and some much needed rest. Selena, you have at least a week before the Alpha's decide to finally head back to the moon. Along with at least 25 of our population having expressed interest to travel back to Moon Base Alpha to help serve and start a new least on life."**_

 _ **"That's wonderful father. Maybe there might be a few of the Alpha's that might be interested in wanting to settle down on our planet and the city of Empress or the others."**_

 _ **"Probable...Lets wait and see what happens since the Alphas won't be going back for at least a week. Any way daughter walk me out of the council chambers, so that the both of us can get in a good night sleep for a change." As he takes hold of his daughter's right arm to walk outside slowly.**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Space 1999 Chapter 39th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Meanwhile in another section of the City.**_

 _ **Alan Carter had his friend Tony come over to his quarters to discuss about life in general. Even though Alan was exhausted and having to be waiting for Selena.**_

 _ **"So where is she by the way Alan?" Tony asked without having to asked too many personal questions.**_

 _ **"Selena is talking with her father, I guess some where inside the council chambers. She had decided to leave here and come with us to Moon Base Alpha along with a few others from what I understand."**_

 _ **"Hey! That's wonderful news old buddy. Now you need to know on just how she is going to fit into your overall world on the base?" He says with a slight grin on his face.**_

 _ **"Selena is going to fit into my life as my wife Tony. And when I get the damn chance I 'm going to ask her to marry me as soon as possible. Maybe just before we leave the planet and the city of Empress." He replied with getting up from his seat to talk further while feeling some what nervous inside of his stomach.**_

 _ **"OMG ...Alan..this is wonderful news. I' m going to wish you all of the best with your up and coming marriage. I know one thing ...Maya is going to love the idea never the less since she does like Selena a great deal."**_

 _ **Shaking his head a little to loosen up a little of the tension that has been building up inside of his neck and both shoulders. "I know Tony. So does everyone else as with Commander Koenig and Dr. Russell."**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Space 1999 Chapter 40th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Just after Selena left her father. Darius all of a sudden had an audience of council members walk into the hall. In order to speak with the older man with a great deal of power with-in the city.**_

 _ **When Darius lifted his head from the computer terminal in front of him. He had a feeling that something was wrong else where.**_

 _ **"What's wrong Armor to have me think either way?" He asked with getting up from his seat even though feeling some what unsteady.**_

 _ **"It's our enemy again causing trouble for the North end of the city. And if they keep up the pressure that part of the North end will be flooded and the deaths of thousands." He says very somber with his tone of voice to the older council member.**_

 _ **"Have you been able to shore up the security forces with making announcements about the possible flooding?" He announced to the council members standing in front of him.**_

 _ **"We have just started making announcements Darius. Tell me something have you decided to ask the Moon Base people to help us out further with trying to find the enemy?" He asked with trying to ask in a calm tone demeanor.**_

 _ **"Not as yet Armor. I will wait until the people from the Moon are awake from there sleep. I will then speak with Commander Koenig and Dr. Russell about asking for the additional help."**_

 _ **"Excellent. Have them help us before they leave at the end of the week." He replied with moving off to let the others talk about lesser known subjects.**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Space 1999 Chapter 41st Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **Not everyone was asleep after getting back from destroying the three robotic vessels. Commander John Koenig and Dr. Helena Russell were walking around level 16th of the shopping malls.**_

 _ **Several of the security force members also not able to sleep were able to give a lift for the Commander and his future bride while dropping them off on the level.**_

 _ **And at this time of evening. They would of thought that the stores would be empty for the most part. "John, look this place is just lovely. But I would of suspected it would be empty for the late hour."**_

 _ **"Yeah, I noticed. It would seem to be a great deal more people that are night owls like ourselves." He says with a slight chuckle, as with Dr. Helena Russell. "Come on lets go ring shopping." He replied to have her expression raise an eyebrow with his surprise.**_

 _ **"Love to...It's too bad that Tony couldn't come with us stating the fact that he was exhausted after getting back." She states the direct comment coming straight from his mouth earlier.**_

 _ **"I know Helena. But there is always still time with a week to go before we head back to Moon Base Alpha." He replied with pulling her along to get past two of the anti-grav mobiles filled with shoppers.**_

 _ **As for Tony and Maya.**_

 _ **After waking from a brief nap and sexual encounter. Maya had asked on whether he would be interested in getting into the huge hot tub to fully relax there bodies after earlier.**_

 _ **She has only been a hot tub a few times for when she was on her home planet before it was destroyed.**_

 _ **Her father Mentor had always gone out of his way to give his daughter Maya the best. Including providing a hot tub for when she asked for it from her father during his business with the rest of the population.**_

 _ **"Sure why not! We won't have the chance once we head back to Moon Base Alpha." He says in such sadness in his tone of voice.**_

 _ **"I realize that Tony. Come on lets go get it ready before we both changes out minds." She replied with a slight chuckle before taking hold of his right hand.**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Space 1999 Chapter 42th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **While John and Helena were walking around on the 16th level of the shopping mall. A number of people walking around at the late hour were greeting the Alphans with smiles and hand shakes.**_

 _ **It was amazing on just how friendly this race has been to the people from Moon-Base Alpha. While they were walking they were able to find the perfect spot to buy rings.**_

 _ **The small shop having to be called "The Empress Jewelry Shop". And when both John and Helena walked inside the glass door. They were greeted by the owner name Johan Williams. He was basically the same age of Darius of the council. The only slight difference was the fact that his hair wasn't all grey.**_

 _ **Johan came out from behind the register in order to greet with the two. "Hello...my name is Johan. How can I help you out Commander Koenig?" He says since he has been keeping up with the city's broadcasts about the people from Moon Base Alpha.**_

 _ **"So you do know us after all?" Commander Koenig asked with looking at his future bride with curiosity on her face.**_

 _ **"Of course we know you, Commander. So what can I do for you after all?" He says with a wide grin on his facial expression.**_

 _ **"We are looking for wedding rings. My future bride Dr. Russell was able to accept my marriage question." He replied with a quick kiss to Dr. Russell standing next to him.**_

 _ **"I' m very happy for the both of you. I wish you all the best, especially all that your people have done for our city and planet. Any way please come with me to this counter. There are a number of Opal, Emeralds, diamonds and others for you to choose from. Plus the fact you don't have to worry about payment having helped us out. "**_

 _ **Seeing that both John and Helena were shaking there heads in regard to what Johan was doing for the both of them. "We can't accept this kind of help Johan." Koenig says with having Johan move over to the two glass containers filled with all kinds of rings and sizes.**_

 _ **"Oh, yes you can Commander. Plus the fact that one of my workers have submitted an application with the council to transfer over to your Moon-Base Alpha." He responded with opening up the two glass containers.**_

 _ **"Really!...Dr. Russell says with moving down to look at the beautiful rings. "My god...These rings are just plain beautiful to choose from."**_

 _ **"Of course Dr. Russell...This shop only serves the best merchandise available." He said with great pride in his voice and over all demeanor.**_

 _ **"Be my guest to choose the best possible choices available." Bending down to bring out three choices of diamond rings for both the woman and male.**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Space 1999 Chapter 43th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **"Thanks for your offer." Commander Koenig says to the owner of the shop.**_

 _ **Taking a few moments for both Koenig and Dr. Russell, they were basically trying on rings that were be able to suit them just find.**_

 _ **Dr. Helena Russell couldn't get over the choices of the different rings to pick out from the two glass containers. As each time John would pick out a ring. She would start to smile a great deal over her entire facial expression.**_

 _ **After a few more choices. The owner of the shop came over t ask for there choices. "Have your been able to make up your mind Commander Koenig?" He asked with placing the rest of the selections back into the glass container.**_

 _ **"We both have made our choices with these two diamond/emerald rings to wear for our wedding ceremony." He responded with handing over the two rings back to the owner.**_

 _ **"Beautiful choices I might add. Would you like to have them both wrapped with your flight back to Moon-Base Alpha?" He asked in all seriousness with the question.**_

 _ **"Please wrap them." Commander Koenig says to the owner of the store with great joy with his posture.**_

 _ **"Right away Commander. I will be back in a few moments with your rings." He replied with taking the rings into the back room to wrap them with his own style of wrapping paper.**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Space 1999 Chapter 44th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **Just when the owner of the store came back with the gift wrapped rings. All of a sudden everyone was able to hear a city wide message being broadcast for Commander John Koenig and Dr. Helena Russell to contact the council.**_

 _ **"What is going on sir that we are being asked to contact the council?" Commander Koenig says with taking the wrapped rings into his hands for viewing.**_

 _ **"I really don't know what is going on, other then the fact that something really important must be going on to call you over the address system." He says with telling Commander Koenig that the rings were free of charge.**_

 _ **"Really!...We can't leave here without giving you something in return." He responded with a hand shake to the owner to give him a wide grin on his facial expression.**_

 _ **"Don't worry about it Commander. And besides I can help you further with you and Dr. Russell getting to the council chambers quicker." He replied with asking both of them to move into the back room for where the transporters were held for special occasions.**_

 _ **"Transporters." Dr. Russell says with a curiosity on her face directed at John Koenig.**_

 _ **"Yes...Please get on the transporters. I will be able to beam the both of you right to the council chambers. The only side effect that you might feel a little dizzy getting off the transporters. So I suggest that the both of you be very careful afterwards."**_

 _ **"Thanks." Commander Koenig said with pulling Dr. Russell over to the two pads. While the owner of the jewelry store activated the device.**_

 _ **"Good luck with what ever it may be the council needs the both of you. And happy tidings with your up and coming marriage." He replied with pulling down the level to have both of the humans shimmer out of existence...**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Space 1999 Chapter 45 Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **Some where near the north end of the city of Empress. The workers were shoring up with the rest of the repairs from the recent attacks.**_

 _ **However lurking about the outskirts of the north end. There was going to be another short attack to keep everyone on there toes.**_

 _ **When the chief of security Barrows having to be walking away from the glass. He asked his crew to check the main scanners on whether they are able to see anything heading there way.**_

 _ **After a moment.**_

 _ **"Sir...look! Some type of small craft is heading this way. We need to set off the general alarm just in case Barrows." He says with seeing the chief of security heading to press the general quarters alarm.**_

 _ **All of a sudden there was a whirlwind of activity by everyone and throughout the entire city of Empress.**_

 _ **Just when Commander Koenig and Dr. Helena Russell shimmered back into existence. The security force having to be into that area.**_

 _ **They were able to see the two from Moon Base Alpha having used the transporter. They needed to ask the both of them on whether or not they were doing fine for the first time.**_

 _ **And when Dr. Russell went to take a step off the pad. All of a sudden she started to feel slightly dizzy. Even though she was warn by the owner of the store that it might just happened.**_

 _ **Commander John Koenig having to be just fine over all. He was more concern for his future bride. "Are you all right Helena?" Using both of his hands to hold onto her shaky shoulders.**_

 _ **Taking in a deep breath into her lungs. "I will be John. Just give me a moment to gather myself with using that transport for a first time." She says quickly with starting to feel some what better from being dizzy.**_

 _ **"Ok...But before we do go see Darius. What is going on with the general alert alarm?" He asked with pulling one of the security officers to the side of them.**_

 _ **"It's a surprise attack even though very short and no damage at the north end of the city Commander Koenig." He replied with moving off to speak with the rest of his security force.**_

 _ **"Thanks...We will be going to speak with Darius and the rest of the council members." He replied with helping Helena to get her set of direction corrected. Since she was now feeling some what better.**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Space 1999 Chapter 46 Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **Darius was speaking with the council members for when Commander Koenig and his group had shown up. Including his daughter Selena without Alan Carter having to be resting in his quarters.**_

 _ **Darius had asked everyone to please be seated with the information that he had received from his security teams.**_

 _ **"All right everyone. It's time to discuss on how to defend our city from the enemy. I need to have everyone work on a way to find them with using the new scanners that are able to pick up sensor ghosts." He says while looking at his daughter Selena for the answer.**_

 _ **"I will get right on it father. I can adjust the scanners with the extra power needed. We will be able to find them very easily afterwards. But of course with help from Commander Koenig and his people. Our security people are already at the max with trying to protect our city and the others." She replied with taking a deep breath with her lungs expanding.**_

 _ **"Our people from Moon Base Alpha will certainly try to help with sending out the eagles that are here." Koenig says with touching the right shoulder of Dr. Russell.**_

 _ **"Excellent. The sooner we have the scanners fine-tuned, we will be able to prepare our city for battle alert in case they are able to get through out defensive." She says softly with watching her father's reaction to her statement.**_

 _ **"Very well everyone, if this is the case. We will have to move the population to another region before it does happen." Darius says with a sadness with the tone of his voice.**_

 _ **Dr. Helena Russell spoke up. "Can we do anything to help Darius with helping with the population?"**_

 _ **"We could use all the help we can get at this very difficult time. When your ready, you can speak with those in charge of this area's security force. They will no doubt start with making general announcements before beginning with the process."**_

 _ **"Thank you, Darius. I will see what I can do to help to speed up the process before it's too late." Dr. Russell says before moving away from the group.**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Space 1999 Chapter 47th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **The next eight hours or so. There was a whirlwind of activity by everyone involved with the operation. Darius and his council members had the job of making the general announcements with moving certain areas of the city. Since the security force, Selena and the Moon Base Alpha personnel were getting things together with the scanners.**_

 _ **In order to use the scanners. They needed to be sure the scanners would be able to pick up the sensor ghosts that are picked up on either the radar/sonar/communications systems.**_

 _ **And if they are able to do this with all of the computer systems. They would be able to find the enemy very easily, along with destroying them for long term processing.**_

 _ **Selena and Alan Carter working very hard from inside of the communications center. Very little talking was going on between the both of them. Since Selena had promised her father the job needs to be done before leaving for good with the Alpha's.**_

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _ **Commander Koenig and his remaining group were helping out with checking over the eagles for where they had left them. The transport vessels and the security people were scanning the region for where the first of the creatures were spotted by them.**_

 _ **Koenig was inside the eagle with Tony, Maya and Dr. Russell discussing further options in case the scanners are not entirely able to pick up the enemy.**_

 _ **"Suggestions everyone in regard to finding the enemy in case the scanners don't work?" He asked while looking at everyone's faces.**_

 _ **"I have one Commander Koenig." Maya says very calmly and coldly, even though she has a feeling that Tony and the others won't let her go through with her plan.**_

 _ **"And what's that Maya?" Koenig asked in all seriousness with his general tone of voice.**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Space 1999 Chapter 48th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **From the look on Tony's face, he didn't like the idea that was just about ready to fall out of her mouth.**_

 _ **"My idea everyone since I am a Metaform, I could become one of the creatures in order to use myself as bait to bring the creatures into a particular area."**_

 _ **Darius having to be listening to the conversation, he wasn't able to understand just what exactly she wanted to do." How so Maya with bringing in the creatures closer?" He says with taking a deep breath of air into his lungs after such a long day already.**_

 _ **"I will use myself as a decoy for where I will change my form into one of the creatures while flying one of those vessels. No doubt Darius your security force have been able to captured at least one of those vessels for study?" She asked with some what sarcasm in her response to the council member.**_

 _ **Darius shaking his head for the moment before answering. "Yes, they have Maya. You can and the others can speak with them about using the vehicle for your ploy." He says with moving over to the computer terminal to call the chief of security in charge of the missions for when ever the enemy attacks. "Captain**_ **Blackson, please come to the council chambers right** _ **away."**_

 _ **It was at this moment...**_

 _ **Captain Blackson of the security force for this region was able to answer back his reply to Darius. "This is Captain Blackson, I will be arriving to the chambers in ten minutes Darius." He says before ending the conversation quickly with the computer terminal going silent.**_

 _ **"Thanks...I will be waiting for you in room 412 the main chamber to discuss certain security matters." Darius says while looking over at the Moon Base Alpha group. "Maya, it's your time to explain your plan to Captain Blackson on what exactly is involved with your idea."**_

 _ **"I will." Maya says while holding onto Tony's hand for full emotional support on her plan.**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**Space 1999 Chapter 49th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **Captain Blackson having gotten off the monorail for a short trip from his office on the 16th level. Ever since speaking with Darius about the plan. Captain Blackson has been mostly shaking his head on what exactly is going on.**_

 _ **In spite of his busy schedule. He just hopes that what ever is going on will be worth it for the 36 year old security officer. He's been involved with the main security force for the East end sector of the city for the past eight years.**_

 _ **He walks down to the main hall of the council chambers at a even stride. There was a great deal of activity going on in and out of the council chambers.**_

 _ **Finally making it to the entrance. He didn't need to knock on the door since it was already opened. Wearing his blue & black security uniform with a black cap. He starts to look for Darius and those from Moon Base Alpha having heard a great deal about them from news broadcasts throughout the city.**_

 _ **A moment later...**_

 _ **Darius and a few of the other council members were talking to the Moon Base Alpha people waiting for Captain Blackson to arrive.**_

 _ **When all of a sudden Darius looks up to see his security officer finally arriving.**_

 _ **"Dennis, you made it. I would like you to meet the following from Moon Base Alpha. Commander Koenig this is Dennis Blackson. He will listen to your plan, or rather Maya's plan."**_

 _ **"Hello...What plan are you talking about Darius?" He asked with pulling off cap with his brown hair from having taken off.**_

 _ **"Maya, please tell Dennis your plan. But first I must warn you, that Maya is a shape changer, and she will be using her abilities in order to gain further information on our enemy." He replied with having Maya move up to shake the security officer's hand. While Tony having stayed back with Koenig and Dr. Helena Russell looking on with the entire situation.**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**Space 1999 Chapter 50 Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **Captain Dennis Blackson was completely shocked from what he was seeing with Maya. She was showing him on how many forms that she could change into.**_

 _ **"So what your trying to tell me, Maya that your able to change into any form and that includes our enemy or vehicle they use?" He asked with a neutral tone of voice with nt knowing what else to expect.**_

 _ **It was at this particular moment Tony came over to place a shoulder onto Maya for emotional support.**_

 _ **"Actually to answer your question I can with a great deal of practice from over the years on my planet." She says.**_

 _ **He looks over at Darius and the others watching her work her magic with the change into different forms. "I must say that I' m truly amazed. Maya...when will you be able to begin once we are able to locate the vessel or enemy?"**_

 _ **"I believe it was Darius had said that we all need to have a few hours of sleep before starting this entire mission." She says with repeating what the council member had to say earlier.**_

 _ **"All right later everyone. Darius, if you will excuse me. I could use a few hours of sleep before we begin." He replied before moving off to leave.**_


	51. Chapter 51

_**Space 1999 Chapter 51 Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **And with those orders for everyone to rest before the process begins with Maya. Selena had to speak with her father for moment before leaving to meet up with Alan Carter.**_

 _ **Darius was looking some what tired sitting in front of the computer terminal. He wasn't going to be staying long with just about everyone have gone for the evening.**_

 _ **He needed to made sure that security was going to keep an close eye on the North end section on the city of Empress. Even though most of the population for that particular area have been moved to another location.**_

 _ **Selena moved closer to her father with placing a gentle touch onto his shoulder. "What's wrong father?" She asked softly and gently with the question since it's going to be her last week of living in the city and on the planet.**_

 _ **Darius looks up looking some what haggard for his age. "Nothing is wrong Selena. I' m just happy to see that Maya and the rest of the Moon Base personnel are able to help us out further. I just need to have this entire matter end before you leave with them."**_

 _ **"I know what your talking about. I was truly amazed at how many times Maya can change form at times. It must be draining for her in order for her to do so?" She says with moving away to stand behind his back. "Any way Father, I need to go and meet up with Alan. We are going to talk about our future together. For which I ' m a little scared at this point." She replied with giving her father a kiss on his cheek before leaving.**_

 _ **"Good night my daughter, and sweet dreams in spite of your talk about the future."**_

 _ **"Love you, father." As she walks off to catch the monorail back to there living/sleeping quarters.**_


	52. Chapter 52

_**Space 1999 Chapter 52 Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **Just on the outskirts of the north end of the city. There was a small invisible scout vessel looking to check out the section they plan to attack some time soon.**_

 _ **One of the robots having to be flying the vessel was able to get as close as it could get without having to be detected. He had asked one of the crew members to gather up there pressure suit in order to go out side the vessel and place two timers on the glass.**_

 _ **Once they were able to do this with placing them into the perfect spot. The swimmer then came back to the vessel to enter into the hatchway to depressurize.**_

 _ **When he came up front to speak with his superior moving the vessel away from the glass dome of the city.**_

 _ **"The timer has been set. It's going to be going off in 12 hours for when the plans will be set to take over that area. Once the flooding begins with the explosion of the glass."**_

 _ **"Excellent job. We need to get back to the mother ship before we are caught by there sensors." His superior says with punching in the controls to move off inside of the water.**_

 _ **Coming off the monorail with a yawn. Selena was glad to finally arrive to meet up with Alan, even though she wasn't really all that tired. She was more in a mood to either go shopping, have something to eat or having to be thinking dirty on her mind.**_

 _ **She was interested in having sex at this point. But never the less she knows better that its not going to happen in any type of order.**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**Space 1999 Chapter 53th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **Coming off the monorail at this late hour. By passing a number of late owls for those that like to stay up late.**_

 _ **Even though at times Selena has been one of those people over the years, as with her father.**_

 _ **Though now that her father is owner and wiser. He's not able to stay up late now of days. Accept for having the occasional cat nap to keep on going with his working hours.**_

 _ **She is going to be missing her father a great deal. But she has a new life to live no matter what happens between the both of them over time.**_

 _ **Walking down to the living quarters, she was feeling some what jittery for when ever she is around Alan Carter.**_

 _ **When she made it to the door. She knew that the door wasn't locked, while she walked inside to find him laying down with his hands behind his back. He was on the top of the blankets still in his clothes.**_

 _ **"Hey buddy ...how it goes?" She says with a slight chuckle that came out of her mouth.**_

 _ **Alan looks up to say..."Hungry actually."**_


	54. Chapter 54

_**Space 1999 Chapter 54th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **"I' m hungry as well Alan. I can take you to this great restaurant that serves something like your Chinese food that I have been researching on the computer." She says with a hint of a smile on her face.**_

 _ **"I love Chinese food...Even though its been a long time since I have. What else can you surprise me with this evening?" He moves off the bed to greet her in the middle of the bedroom.**_

 _ **"Actually I know this is rather short notice at this late hour. How about going ring shopping to make it legal once we are married?" She replied with not sounding too much of a pushy woman.**_

 _ **"Why not Selena! And besides I need to ask anyway. How are we supposed to be paying for these rings?" As he looks at her with curiosity on his face.**_

 _ **"Sweetie, don't worry about it. I will be using my father's credit line to purchase the rings. Ok?" She says with moving into his embrace for a quick kiss before she winds up into trouble.**_

 _ **"Well in that case. I need to get myself dressed to start our evening off with a bang."**_

 _ **"I hope not with a bang. That would mean that the city is being attacked once again by those creatures." She responded with her heart rate having gone up a little from just the mention of the aliens.**_


	55. Chapter 55

_**Space 1999 Chapter 55th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **As they continued on to the restaurant in the south end of the city.**_

 _ **Workers inside of the communications center were currently working on the new scanner system devised by Selena and her assocaites.**_

 _ **The computer systems were coming on line with both the radar and sonar. Lt. Donaldson having to be working this shift while everyone else was on a rest break.**_

 _ **He and another worker were noticing something on the screen, since the new scanners prior weren't able to spot the sensor ghosts on the screen.**_

 _ **"Did you see that Donaldson?" Ensign Dani noticed the three blimps moving into the north end section of the city.**_

 _ **"I saw it. Check the computers to verified the blimps on whay they just might be." He ordered to make sure with not taking any chances that it could be a serious matter at this point.**_


	56. Chapter 56

_**Space 1999 Chapter 56th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **Once the general alarm had gone off. Just about everyone knew what had to be done with protecting themselves from the enemy.**_

 _ **Meanwhile Selena and Alan Carter were just finishing up ring shopping. They were speaking with the vendor/owner of the shop. The owner was able to wrap up the rings as per request.**_

 _ **Coming out from the back room with having to wrapped there rings. He says to them with the both of them talking quietly.**_

 _ **"Here we are Selena all wrapped up." He replied with handing the packages to the couple.**_

 _ **"By the way what is that alarm that I hear going off outside of this shop?" Carter asked with looking at Selena with a curious look on his face.**_

 _ **"That is the all around alarm to let the population know that there is a potential danger going on. Where? I have no I idea at this time." He responded with moving towards the communications terminal to find out just what is going on with the alert.**_

 _ **"Hold on, I will find out." Selena says with moving over to the terminal to punch up her code to speak with her superior.**_

 _ **It was a moment later...**_

 _ **When the face of Lt. Donaldson showed up on the view screen.**_

 _ **"What's going on Lt. Donaldson with the alarm?" She asked in all seriousness with her question, while Alan was directly behind her shoulder.**_


	57. Chapter 57

_**Space 1999 Chapter 57th Earth II Syndrome**_

 _ **"Selena, the scanners are working, we were able to find three vessels within the north end of the city. As to why to the general alarm for those of the population still in the area." He says over the screen with a number of personnel running back and forth.**_

 _ **"Excellent...Now that the scanners are properly find-tuned, we will be able to catch up with the cloaked vessels and destroyed them." Selena replied with a hint of a smirk on her face.**_

 _ **"Shall I call the security force transports to get the job done, Selena?" He asked with looking over his shoulder to see what was going on with everyone.**_

 _ **"Yes, but only two transports. Alan and I will be using the Eagle since it's been changed for the vessel to travel under water at this time." She says with a hint of a wink directed at her future husband.**_

 _ **"Very well Selena, I will inform those that are currently working will be advised to check all of the weapons on board. Excuse me, I will talk further once I see you and Mr. Carter show up at the entrance hatchway." As the computer screen goes black for the moment.**_

 _ **"If you like Selena, you can use the transport here instead of using the monorail to arrive at the hatchway entrance." The owner of the shop advised with giving a special package that was wrapped up for the both of them.**_

 _ **"That's just fine, we will take you up on your offer at this point." She turns to look at Alan, since he has never used the transporter, she will have to warn him about the side effects like when Dr. Russell had for her first time earlier.**_

 _ **"Oh, great!" He wasn't all too pleased with the idea of scattering his atoms all over creation.**_


	58. Chapter 58

_**Space 1999 Chapter 58th Earth II Syndrone**_

 _ **"Don't worry Alan, I will hold onto you. Not everyone has side effects from using the transporters." She says with a slight crinkle of a smile on her face.**_

 _ **"Thanks." He replied with a little bit of sarcasm.**_

 _ **"Are you ready the both of you?" The owner of the shop responded with being ready to send them along.**_

 _ **In unison..."We are ready as ever!"**_

 _ **"Good." He goes to press the controls, while the two are standing on the transporter pads ready to go.**_

 _ **It was a moment later...**_

 _ **When Selena and Alan Carter shimmered out of existence, only to show up at the security hatchway section of the North End of the city.**_

 _ **As it turned out for the fact that Eagle pilot Alan Carter didn't have any type of side effects from the transporters. And for which that Selena was happy about it, since she didn't need at this time a sick pilot that is needed very badly.**_

 _ **"Come on Alan, they are waiting for us." She responded with looking around with the whirlwind of activity going on.**_

 _ **"Where are we going Selena?" He asked having to be in the blind on this one.**_

 _ **"Eagle four for where it's been upgraded to travel under water, along with the cloaking device in order to catch the aliens off guard."**_

 _ **"Great!...Lets role." He responded with some what of an excitement in his demeanor. Selena was able to see this in her future husband.**_

 _ **"Good Alan..I' m glad your able to approve of this action with the change in Eagle four." She drags him off the transporter pad to head for the hatchway that is housing Eagle Four and three other transports ready to beging the investigation.**_


	59. Chapter 59

_**Space 1999 Chapter 59th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **With Selena dragging Alan to the hatchway of the c**_ **omplex. She needed** _ **to asked on whether the plan that was devised by Maya will actually work.**_

 _ **Stopping for a moment with Alan just before the hatchway. "What's going on Selena?" He asked with taking in a breath into his lungs, since he's not used to constant change in the air atmosphere.**_

 _ **"I was just wondering about your friend Maya and her plan to change form into one of those creatures or vehicle in order to trap and destroyed them finally."**_

 _ **"Don't know Selena. It's going have to be up to her and with Tony's emotional help to have the entire plan successful." He says with placing a hand onto her right shoulder before moving into the hatchway.**_

 _ **"Well anyway, we have our jobs that needs to be done as well Alan. Lt. Donaldson is waiting for us to show up." She ordered, even though not trying to sound too pushy towards her future husband.**_

 _ **A moment later...**_

 _ **Alan and Selena were able to open up the back hatchway to make it into the new revised eagle four. They were able to see Lt. Donaldson having to be making the final adjustments to the vessel.**_

 _ **Along with explaining all of the details to Alan Carter and Selena on what is possible to be done with the eagle while under the water.**_

 _ **He looks up from the pilot seat to say to the both of them coming up front. "There you are. Everything is all set to go Selena and Alan."**_

 _ **"Thanks Lt. Donaldson. What about the main weapons on board the Eagle?" Selena asked while Alan was able to take the pilot seat after Lt. Donaldson had vacated the area.**_

 _ **Lt. Donaldson took ten minutes to explain all of the enhancements made to the ship. Along with the one button that will destroy the enemy vessel.**_

 _ **"However Selena...You need to be very careful with your power since there is a limited range before draining your power cells." He advised with walking out of the front compartment of the Eagle to speak with the others that will be leaving in a moment or two.**_

 _ **"Good enough. We will remember about the drain on the energy levels. Thanks." She says with giving a quick wink at Alan to get started with there mission.**_


	60. Chapter 60

_**Space 1999 Chapter 60th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **Five miles away from the north end of the city doom. There were three robotic vessels cloaked on there way over to the north end to place there bombs to blow up the north end.**_

 _ **Taking there time with-in the frame, the vessels having to be cloaked had no idea that several Empress transports and from Moon Base Alpha were in the area, as with outside of the water to be in the atmosphere.**_

 _ **Taking in there language. "We need to hurry before our power source runs out with the cloaking device." He says to his associates over the communications ban.**_

 _ **"Understood." That came over the communications system.**_

 _ **But in the meantime...**_

 _ **Maya, Tony, and Commander John Koenig were outside of the city. Having to be in the Eagle, Maya was ready to change into the form of the alien creature while flying one of the vessels.**_

 _ **On there radar/sonar system, they were able to locate a blimp that had registered as one of them in the general area.**_

 _ **Tony having to be at the back entrance. He was asking Maya on how she was feeling. "Are you all right Maya?" He asked with watching her to getting ready with the change over.**_

 _ **"Ready as ever Tony. Come on lets get this over with before I change my mind about the plan." She says with moving over to him at the entrance to give him a quick kiss.**_

 _ **"What was that for Maya?" He asked as if he had no clue at all, as to why she kissed him.**_

 _ **"Because I love you, you crazy fool." She says with a chuckle before moving over to the entrance.**_

 _ **"I love you as well Maya. Ok..I will leave you at the entrance, while I head back up front with Commander Koenig."**_

 _ **"Wish me luck Tony." She responded with getting ready to open up the hatchway.**_

 _ **Turning around for a moment. "You have it Maya." As he moves past the back entrance and into the front.**_


	61. Chapter 61

_**Space 1999 Chapter 61th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **As soon as the hatchway opened, Maya was able to change into one of the creatures. For where she will be flying around for any of the others that just might happens to be in the surrounding region.**_

 _ **Maya was able to stay in contact with using her special communications device to speak with Tony. While he's flying the Eagle using the cloaking device that was installed into the vessel by the Empress security force.**_

 _ **After a few moments flying over the water, she was going to continue on past the two mile mark.**_

 _ **It would take a few moments in order for her to reach it. So far there was nothing in the area, until Tony called her to say that there is some sort of a blimp on the radar/sonar screen.**_

 _ **As it was indicating that there is some sort of an robotic vessel coming into play at this point.**_

 _ **"I hear you, Tony. I should be seeing the blimp any time soon. Hold on while I fly further out to the location." She responded with moving quicker with her changed form.**_

 _ **Moments later...**_

 _ **There it was changing it's course to head towards the water city of Empress at the three mile mark of the boundary.**_

 _ **"Maya, can you see it? " He asked very excited with asking her the question.**_

 _ **"My god, Tony it's huge. We need to set the lasers to fire back at it quickly before they catch on." Maya replied with moving away from the sight of the robotic ship to stay out of the line of fire from the lasers.**_

 _ **"Maya, you need to move further away from the target. I will be firing the lasers in 20 seconds. No doubt there is going to be some type of after shocks from the explosion."**_

 _ **"Understood." That was the last word from her at that particular time.**_

 _ **Tony was counting down the time from inside of his head. When all of a sudden the lasers let out two bright beam of energies to hit the vessel and destroying it completely.**_

 _ **Meanwhile he was looking at the radar screen to see how long before the Eagle is hit with the after shock. Tony had ten secords to completely try to move out of the range of the shocks.**_


	62. Chapter 62

_**Space 1999 Chapter 62th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **However in the meantime...**_

 _ **Alan Carter and Selena were busy themselves moving out of the hatchway to head for the sector they think there are the enemy vessels.**_

 _ **Selena continued to see the blimp on the radar/sonar screen, while eagle four was using the cloaking device. Even though there was a limited amount of power source.**_

 _ **Alan was able to say to Selena. ' We will be reaching the sector in a few moments. We will be needing to be very careful now. Since it no doubt can work both ways with the enemies cloaking devices."**_

 _ **"Affirmative Alan." She replied with moving up further into her seat having to be feeling some anxiety with this entire mission. She looked again at the radar screen in front of her. "Alan...there here some 1000 feet from us. Get ready with the laser before they catch us as well."**_

 _ **"Right!" It was at that particular moment they feel the eagle being hit by something they have no idea what for the moment. "Damn..what was that Selena?" He asked with his very excitable voice.**_

 _ **"Wow! That wasn't the enemy but our own." She had to take a deep gulp of air to tell Alan what was going on. "Alan, it's a mammal, or rather what you Earth people call a whale. It seems to me that this particular whale was in some type of playful mood thinking that we might be it's mother."**_

 _ **With a slight chuckle, even though it wasn't funny at all. "Are you serious?" Alan needed to make a correction in his position before being hit again by the whale. "There, our position has been corrected. Otherwise Selena, are you still seeing the enemy vessel on the screen?" He asked with placing numbers into the computer systems.**_

 _ **"They are still on the radar screen Alan. And when I mean they...There are at least two that is showing at this point. Using the lasers will no doubt destroy one or both depending on how close they are. Otherwise we will have to worry about any type of after shocks."**_

 _ **"I agree on your point of view Selena. Come on lets get ready for all this. In one minute I have programmed the laser to shoot out its power. It's going to be tricky with moving the Eagle to get out of the way of the after shock.?" He ordered with taking a deep gulp of air, while placing his breathing unit over his head, as with Selena.**_


	63. Chapter 63

_**Space 1999 Chapter 63th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **It was a moment later when the laser shot out of Eagle Four, while Alan and Selena were ready for the after shock. They had made sure to place there breathing helmets on in case of lost of oxygen from inside of the cockpit compartment.**_

 _ **The laser beam hit its mark directly to explode completely, afterwards the eagle started to move away before getting hit just slightly from the shock.**_

 _ **Even though Eagle four was knocked about. There were no injuries with Selena or Alan Carter. Afterward they would head for the next probable target.**_

 _ **Meanwhile from inside the council chambers communications center. Darius and his key members were watching the entire scene from the computer terminal.**_

 _ **Darius was very proud of his daughter for what she was able to accomplish in such a short time. The same goes for the rest of the Moon Base Alpha group.**_

 _ **However at this particular time...**_

 _ **Darius had noticed that Eagle Four was heading for another location. In order to find another one of those enemy vessels that has been wrecking havoc with the north end sector of the city.**_

 _ **Since the explosion of the first under water vessel having been destroyed. The communications center has been bombarded with thousands of messages coming from the population wanting to know what was going on.**_

 _ **The communications center had a number of workers having to be there tasks to answer such all messages. Darius had advised the workers of the center to be very careful in what they say to the population. Since they didn't need to have a full scale riot on there hands to cause even more problems for the security force.**_

 _ **Darius had asked for a short briefing with the council members. In order for him to give an up to date on the outcome of the mission that is currently going on outside and from inside the water region.**_


	64. Chapter 64

_**Space 1999 Chapter 64th Earth Two Paradise**_

 _ **The council members having been assembled for the briefing were moving into position with there seats. There was a great deal of activity going on for the moment. With the security force having to be checking everyone just in case of a problem.**_

 _ **Besides the council chambers, communications has been swamped with calls from the Empress city population wishing to know on what has been going on at this point.**_

 _ **As for Commander Koenig and Dr. Helena Russell having to be waiting on the outskirts of the council hall waiting to give a partial update on the mission.**_

 _ **There was no much excitement with everyone having to wait for Darius coming from his quarters.**_

 _ **It was moments later...**_

 _ **Darius having to be feeling some what tired with the lack of sleep the past few weeks. He slowly gets off the main monorail to have his security team with the mini travel pod to take him over to the council chambers.**_

 _ **Darius had to thank his security men for helping him out over all with getting into the travel pod. "Thank you Lt., I highly appreciate it. Come on everyone I have a briefing to begin with an update for everyone.**_

 _ **"Of course, sir." Lt. Ellis says with helping Darius into the pod very slowly with legs just about ready to give out on him.**_

 _ **Ten minutes later...**_

 _ **The travel pod finally arrived with Darius abroad and his security people.**_

 _ **The one thing he did notice was the fact there were a great many people hanging around to know the complete truth.**_


	65. Chapter 65

_**Space 1999 Chapter 65th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **Commander John Koenig and Dr. Helena Russell were able to see Darius slowly walk into the council chambers.**_

 _ **Standing next to her future husband. She is able to make notice in regard to the Council president. "John, he doesn't look all that well from my judgement."**_

 _ **"I noticed. Maybe you can get a chance to speak with him about having a quick medical check up after all said and done with the mission."**_

 _ **"I will see what can done once Darius is finished with talking to everyone of the council members. On top of everything else, he's probably extremely worried about his daughter Selena and everyone else involved in the plan."**_

 _ **"Come on lets go inside. Darius just sat down at the table with everyone settling into place." He says with a slight grin on his face while holding onto Dr. Russell's hand.**_

 _ **Moments later being shown all over the entire city of Empress.**_

 _ **"All right everyone I have a update on what has been going on with the security force and Moon Base Alpha's mission plan. As of right now two enemy vessels have been completely destroyed combined with a possible chance of two more with-in the next few moments. Please be advised everyone that the north end section is still some what vulnerable. I will as with the communications center will keep everyone updated on the full emergency. Thank you that's it for now."**_

 _ **It was at this time that there was a thunderous applause for the older Council president having to be looking totally exhausted.**_

 _ **Dr. Helena Russell waited awhile for everyone of the council members and those in attendance to leave the room. In order for her to talk with the council president.**_


	66. Chapter 66

_**Space 1999 Chapter 66th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **After everyone had left the council chambers. It gave the chance for Dr. Russell to chat with Darius, while going over his medical history.**_

 _ **No doubt she will probably request with taking Darius to the medical section to check him out totally.**_

 _ **With Darius getting up from the computer terminal. "All right Dr. Russell, we can go over to the medical bay to have me checked out. Dr. Ling will be able to assist you with the check since he's well aware of my medical history."**_

 _ **"When you say medical history. What exactly Darius are we talking about?" She asked in all seriousness with the question, while getting an odd look from John Koenig.**_

 _ **"Dr. Russell I have a history of Heart and brain issues. When it comes to the brain. The past few years I have been suffering with seizures that even Dr. Ling has been trying to control with medication." He says with a sadness in his voice.**_

 _ **"Does your daughter Selena know all this at all?" She asked without having to hurt him with the question.**_

 _ **Taking in a deep breath into his lungs before answering the question. "Look Dr. Russell, I love my daughter a great deal. She only knows about the heart problems. Dr. Ling had suggested that I don't say anything to my daughter, and I haven't."**_

 _ **"All right I won't say anything to her either, unless Dr. Ling and myself are able to come up with an option on how to entirely stop the seizures all together?" She says with confidence for when it comes to her medical profession.**_

 _ **"I hope to god you and Dr. Ling can find an option to work from. My energy levels everyday keeps on getting weaker with every seizure I suffered."**_

 _ **"Well then Darius, I suggest we get started with your medical exam, and before Selena and Alan are finally done with there mission." She says to the Council president before moving off to take the travel pod to the medical section on level 18th.**_


	67. Chapter 67

_**Space 1999 Chapter 67th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **Maya and Tony were still flying about the area for a second and third enemy vessel. As for Maya, she will have to be changing back into normal self with-in the next ten minutes. It's why Tony in the Eagle has been staying close by in case of trouble with Maya.**_

 _ **Meanwhile on the radar screen. It was showing that one of the enemy vessels was closed by having to be using the cloaked device to hide.**_

 _ **But Maya was able to spot them for some strange reason with her senses. "Tony, can you hear me? I can see the vessel some five hundred feet ahead of." She says with flying off to try and get closer.**_

 _ **"I hear you, Maya. I suggest you get out of the way, since I will be shooting off the laser. So please Maya move quickly before getting your self caught in the explosive after shock." He says with looking at the computer terminal to place in the coordinates for where the enemy vessel is located.**_

 _ **"Moving away Tony...talk to you soon inside the Eagle." She responded with flying away before seeing the laser beam totally hit the invisible vessel with complete destruction.**_

 _ **Having to moved away quickly with the eagle, Tony was able to place the vessel just outside of the after shock area. While giving Maya a chance to fly back to the back entrance of the eagle, and change back to her normal self.**_

 _ **Even though she is going to be needing a little bit of oxygen to have her chemistry levels back to normal.**_


	68. Chapter 68

_**Space 1999 Chapter 68th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **Between Dr. Ling and Dr. Helena Russell. It was amazing on how they were able to come up with an option to help Darius with his brain seizures.**_

 _ **Even though it was only an hour. The answer was on the computer terminal for when it comes to blood flow to the right side brain stem.**_

 _ **"Dr. Russell, Darius is a lucky man to have you to help him out." Dr. Ling says with giving a shot to Darius to wake him up from the testing.**_

 _ **"Thanks. I have the knowledge from several cultures of the planets that we have come across the galaxy. I' m hoping that the two shots that are going to be given will be able to open up his blood flow further to stop the seizures in the short and long run." She says with looking at the final numbers on the computer terminal.**_

 _ **"I will take the computer numbers and take them into the lab to have the technicians come up with the injections. I will be back soon Dr. Russell." He says with walking slowly out of the medical bay.**_

 _ **"Please take your time, while I will see to Darius and explain to him the situation." She replied with turning around to face the bed with Darius having to be stirring from the shot that was given to him to perform the tests on him.**_

 _ **"Thanks Dr. Russell for all of your help." He says with a smile on his face before leaving.**_

 _ **"Your very welcomed." She states.**_


	69. Chapter 69

_**Space 1999 Chapter 69th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **Meanwhile in the waters of the north end section of the city. Selena and Alan Carter were making there final rounds of the area after destroying two of the vessels.**_

 _ **There energy levels for the cloaking device was running short. Even though they still had 20 minutes left before they are visible once again.**_

 _ **Alan was getting some what frustrated with flying around without nothing to show for it at this time. Selena was able to see this frustration, even though she was more worried about her father for the moment.**_

 _ **"Selena, we are going to make one final go around before heading back into the north end hatchway. Please keep your eye on the radar systems during the next few minutes. We might just get lucky this time around." He says with adjusting his breathing helmet, along with getting a better position in his seat.**_

 _ **"Actually I really don't believe in that kind of luck at times. It's how a person sees it for when it comes to a particular situation in time." She says, even though Alan had no idea just what the heck she was actually talking about.**_

 _ **"Well any rate keep a close eye on the screen." As he changes his course to head for the area that has been having a great deal of activity in the area of late.**_


	70. Chapter 70

_**Space 1999 Chapter 70th Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **Several moments later...Alan was making the final course adjustment when Selena started to holler.**_

 _ **"OMG Alan...There are two on the scanners at this very moment. I just don't understand how they could move around so fast." She states.**_

 _ **"Ok, Ok..Calm down Selena. Just get yourself ready. I will be using the laser beams directly ahead. It's going to be a little bumpy with the ride at this point. Especially now that our power resources has been depleted with the cloaking device."**_

 _ **"You have better hurry up before they start firing at us as well with the eagle being seen on there screens." She says with taking a deep breath into her lungs through her breathing unit.**_

 _ **"All right...here we go." As Alan presses the button to the laser beam. With two laser shots moving out of the Eagle to hit one of the ships with the other slightly being damaged by the explosion of the first ship.**_

 _ **"We got them Alan!" She states with extreme excitement in her voice.**_

 _ **Meanwhile in the north end area.**_

 _ **Security forces were able to place the entire section on general alert. Since the forces were able to feel the explosion, along with seeing the damage of the one ship through the glass doom.**_

 _ **Lt. Donaldson having to be looking out at the time. He just couldn't believed it that the people from Moon Base Alpha were able to destroy three of the vessels. However he had no idea about the second Eagle with Maya and Tony.**_

 _ **And in Maya's case she is a shape changer, hopefully changing into one of the creatures or vehicles will be able to do wonders with destroying further of the enemy.**_


	71. Chapter 71

_**Space 1999 Chapter 71st Earth Two Syndrome**_

 _ **Lt. Donaldson ordered his security forces to help out with the local population of the north end section. Even though many of them were told to head back to there homes, or if they wish to continue on staying inside of the secure sections away from the possible flooding.**_

 _ **However with the engineers, they were able to shore up what ever remaining cracks that was made by the explosions. So far so good was given by the main engineer informing the security force of the good news.**_

 _ **"Thanks, I will inform the high council of this news. Darius is mostly worried about possible more damage to the north end." Lt. Donaldson states to the older engineer having to be talking to his crews to check for anything further along the lines of the main hatchway.**_

 _ **He goes to leave with taking the smaller travel pod instead of the monorail. He had heard that Darius would be staying inside of the medical bay. From what he understood was the fact that the doctors including Dr. Helena Russell were performing tests on the council member.**_

 _ **Taking his time. He was able to stand up inside of the travel pod instead of sitting. Since it was basically a short type of ride.**_


	72. Chapter 72

**Space 1999 Chapter 72th Earth Two Syndrome**

 **After Dr. Helena Russell had left the medical bay to see if Commander John Koeni was fine. Since she had gotten involved with taking take of Darius and his health issues.**

 **Darius was starting to wake up in his alcove after the tests have been done on him. Dr. Ling having to be sitting next to his bed alcove was waiting for him to wake up.**

 **After a few moments.**

 **Darius started to opened his eyes to see his doctor looking at him. "I see that I' m still alive Ethan." He states with using the doctor's first name.**

 **"You are. Thanks to Dr. Helena Russell. She was able to find the problem with your seizures, and for which you will no longer be suffering with them after we are done giving you the last of the injections."**

 **"Amazing those Earth people, they are always full of surprises I might add." As he tries to slowly get up from the bed. But was pushed back down into his bed by the doctor.**

 **"Hey! Your not ready to get up from that bed yet. We are still running tests on you with your other issues currently. So I suggest you stay here for now. Even though your going to be having company soon from your security force. Lt. Donaldson called that he was on the way over here to give you a full report."**

 **"Ok..So when he gets here. Please be sure to send him in, so that I can at least talk with the man about the mission that the Earthlings and my daughter Selena have been involved with the past week."**

 **"Very well Darius. Just be sure to behave yourself, while I leave to check on a few things before coming back to check on you and the tests results."** He states **with getting up from his seat and moving out of the alcove.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Space 1999 Chapter 73th Earth Two Syndrome**

 **Dr. Ling left the area to check on the test results for his friend and Council member Darius. On whether or not the injections that are going to be used for the brain seizures will work.**

 **One thing for sure.**

 **The blood flow differently has changed a great deal with opening up the arteries of the brain stem. Dr. Ling had agreed with Dr. Helena Russell that there should be only six injections to be given into the arm over the space of an 24 hour period.**

 **Walking over to the computer station. The technician working the computer was able to tell Dr. Ling that the results were in.**

 **"Excellent! Lets see them." He says to the technician having to be looking over his shoulder for the moment.**

 **It was at this point with the computer. The technician brought up the fact that the total numbers was close to 98% better then they hoped for.**

 **"Dr. Ling, your patient is going to be extremely happy that his seizures will be ending once those 6 injections are given to him."**

 **"I agree with you on that point of it. I really need to thank Dr. Helena Russell for all this to keep Darius alive and well. What we need to do now is make sure that his other health problem will be taken care of as well."**

 **"You mean his heart condition?" The tech asked with moving up from his seat to let Dr. Ling take a closer look at the numbers.**


	74. Chapter 74

Space 1999 Chapter 74th Earth Two Syndrome

"Darius is a very lucky man to have the Earth people save his life. It was just a matter of time before his life signs would end." Dr. Ling says to the technician checking the computer terminal for anything else of value.

"It's too bad Dr. Ling. I understood that the leader of the council was pushing himself just too much during the past few months with the start of the attacks." He says.

"I tried a few times to tell Darius to slow down. Even his own daughter Selena tried as well with being personality." However now they were waiting for Lt. Donaldson and Selena. Since she called earlier to let them know that she was coming to speak with her father.

Meanwhile at the south end of the city.

Commander John Koenig and Dr. Helena Russell after helping out with saving Darius and his seizures. Koenig and Russell were asked to speak to students by the scientists about there journey's and medical records.

Even though it was going to be a short speech. It had given them a chance to visit more of the city without the proper rest.

"Are you sure about this Helena? I know your exhausted after developing the injections for Darius seizures." He inquired with his statement while holding onto her right hand for emotional support.

"I' m sure John. It's almost like being a part of this very special city trying to survive. Come on lets go speak with Dr. Winslow about the speech, since he's very excited about the entire idea for his students."

"I' m ready, even though I shouldn't be nervous at all." She states with a slight smile on her face.


	75. Chapter 75

**Space 1999 Chapter 75th Earth Two Syndrome**

They didn't have a hard time trying to find Dr. Winslow. He was an older man in his seventies talking to several of his students in regard to the recent attacks of there enemy.

"Dr. Winslow."Dr. Helena Russell called out to the doctor talking to his students.

He looks up to see a woman calling his name. "Yes, I' m Dr. Winslow. How can I help you?" He asked with getting up from the granite seat.

"I' m Dr. Helena Russell from Moon Base Alpha." She says with standing next to her future husband Commander Koenig.

"Oh, my yes, I have heard all of the great news your people have done for our city."

"Dr. Winslow, I would like to make a speech to your group about the dangers of what those aliens are doing to your city. Even your council members are worried in regard to another attack. But I would like to make an suggestion." She responded with the doctor looking very curiosity to what she is going to say next.

"And what is that Dr. Russell?" He asked with looking over at his students coming back from classes.

"I know this is none of my business. But why don't the council decide to form a truce of sorts with the aliens, and just find out why they are trying to take over the planet."

"That is a good question as to why. However to have a truce does sound very plausible to me and no doubt to Darius in charge of the council."

"Dr. Winslow, you will have to contact the council members and Darius to try and make contact with whom ever is in charge of the recent attacks to the north end of the city of Empress." She states with her words having to be very strong in nature coming from her over all.

"Very well Doctor Russell, I will. Just as soon we are done here in regard to your speech to the students."


	76. Chapter 76

Space 1999 Chapter 76th Earth Two Syndrome

After speaking with Dr. Helena Russell. Dr. Winslow went to place a call with the council members. He was very lucky to make contact with a few of them still awake.

Dr. Winslow was very anxious to discuss the following with them in regard to making contact with the aliens and develop some type of truce.

Council member Donalds was the first to speak with Dr. Winslow after being waken by the call. "Dr. Winslow, I will need to discuss it further with Darius in regard to the politics of making contact with the enemy."

"I understand that Council member Donalds. And besides the people from Moon Base Alpha are the ones to make the suggestion with the truce before they leave." Dr. Winslow says to the council member having to be listening contently.

"I understand what your saying. Besides all of the council members will need to be advised of the situation, especially with Darius to be informed." Donalds replied with announcing the information to Dr. Winslows.

"Very well then I will await your word on the truce actions. No doubt everyone would be very interested in stopping all of the attacks, especially in the north end section of the city." Dr. Winslows states with ending the communications terminal to see what type of action will be taken very soon.


	77. Chapter 77

Space 1999 Chapter 77th Earth Two Syndrome

Communications between the council members was very heavy over the terminal. Discussing the possible truce talks would have to be mention to Darius over all. Since he's the main Council member that has the power to past the ruling with contacting the enemy to try and begin talks.

Since it was late after being released from the medical bay. Darius after being given the good news about his seizures, along with his blood flow opening up through his arteries of his heart.

Sitting up in bed with the terminal in front of him. He had just finished talking to ten council members about the truce talks. He was able to tell them that he will be opening up the special channel that is directed to the main home world of the aliens.

It would only take a few moments before the signal is sent in standard English to make the contact for the truce. Darius didn't know how long it will take to wind up getting a reply.

Afterwards he decided to send a message to his daughter Selena. Whether or not she is asleep. She will always call him back once she is awake now or later.

Rumors were now running rampart through out the entire communications center about the possible truce talks. And if this is going to happen. Security forces will be at a all time high in man power to protect the entire population.


	78. Chapter 78

Space 1999 Chapter 78th Earth Two Syndrome

When Selena and Alan arrived back to there quarters after finishing up there mission. They could tell that everyone along there path were very excited about the destruction of the enemy vessels.

The both of them needed to avoid them, in order to get in some shut eye.

However when they walked into the quarters. Selena had found that there were a number of messages for her overall.

She goes to say to Alan, she needed to find out who was calling her at this time of the evening. After being out on the Eagle looking for the enemy vessels with great success.

"It might be your father Selena." He states with standing behind her at the communications terminal.

"We will know in a moment Alan." As she switches on the computer terminal to bring up the face of her father having taped the message.

"Hello daughter. No need for you to call me back. However here is the latest news. I and the council members have sent a message to the enemy planet in order to discuss a possible truce with a suggestion from Commander Koenig and Dr. Helena Russell. Please be advised that it's going to take some time to wind up with a message back."

"Oh, wow, Alan. If this happens, our planet will be saved once again after years of battling." Selena states with turning her head to look at her future husband to be.

"Lets hope so Selena. What else does he has to say afterwards?"

"Daughter, I would very much like to see you and Alan married before the both of you head back to Moon Base Alpha. Along with the fact that my health is much better now with the injections to spot the seizures I have been suffering with the past year, along with the lack of blood flow into the heart arteries. But that has changed now with the development of the injections to open up the blood flow."

"And my father never even told me about the seizures during the past year. But thank god he's all right now." She turned off the terminal afterwards. "Come on Alan, lets go to bed now. There is going to be a great deal to do when we wake later."

"I agree on that point of it Selena."


	79. Chapter 79

Space 1999 Chapter 79th Earth Two Syndrome

Moments after the communications message from Darius was sent out. The signal taking a few moments was sent to the planet of Metronia some 3 parsecs away just outside of the solar system.

Robotic leader Rohan having to be sitting inside the main communications center. It was strange to find that a message was being sent on the low ban.

Checking this out with other communications members. Rohan asked them to listen to the message. For which he couldn't believe that the council member Darius of the city of Empress was asking for a meeting to discuss a possible truce.

"I don't believe this." He says to the group. "We need to contact the supreme leader Aurius to inform him of this message from the council member." He states.

"Very well Rohan, I will inform of the others as well. I find this message comes at a time for when our people are war-like. Maybe this truce will no doubt have our people come together and live in peace." He responds with moving off the computer terminal.

"I hope so. I' m sick and tire of always fighting a battle with them on there planet." Rohan says with deep emotion coming from a robot of all things.


	80. Chapter 80

Space 1999 Chapter 80th Earth Two Syndrome

Supreme Leader Aurius sitting in his conference room with others. After being told by Rodan about the message from Empress and the possible truce talks.

Rodan had asked Aurius on whether or not he believed it. "I don't know Rodan. It's been so long since our race has any type of peace. And if this is the case with the council members looking to start up talks. I would be willing to try at least and sees what happens for the most part."

"But what about the rest of the groups. Do you think it will be feasible to try and then wind up with stalled talks?" Rodan says with the truth of the matter with his statement.

"It's up to me and the council members to decide on whether a truce is possible. I will send a message back to Darius and his council to let them know the truce is possible. We just need to work out details that war will never happen again in the years to come."

"Very well Aurius, I will inform the others about you sending back a reply." He says with walking away out of the council room to speak with his friends. He was not liking the idea of a truce with there enemy.

As for Aurius. He waited until Rodan had left the council room to make the call. Along with the fact that Aurius was pissed at Rodan for his war-like ideas.


	81. Chapter 81

Space 1999 Chapter 81st Earth Two Syndrome

Meanwhile Alan and Selena were on there way over to see Tony and Maya in there quarters to discuss plans about having a possible double wedding in the city of Empress.

Even though Selena having spoken with her father's pastor friend. They would need to hurry in regard to the plans, since everyone from Moon Base Alpha will be heading back.

Walking off the travel pod of the monorail. It was truly amazing with it being late at night. On just how alive the city comes about during this time.

Alan stopped Selena for a moment to ask her a question. "What's going on Alan?" She asked to stop dead in her tracks.

"Nothing really. Do you think they will go for it with the plans?"

She had to laugh at that statement. "How Am I supposed to know that Alan. Since basically they are your friends for the most part?"

He cough for a moment."Your right about that aspect of it Selena. Come on lets go see them, since they are waiting for us to arrive."

Meanwhile in the main Communications terminal.

Messages were being monitored after Darius had given orders to everyone to keep on a look out from there enemies. On whether or not any type of messages were being sent back to Empress.


	82. Chapter 82

Space 1999 Chapter 82th Earth Two Syndrome

Alan and Selena were able to see the two waiting at a table down below for them. "There they are Selena." Alan says with taking hold of her hand to head on down with climbing the stairs.

Meanwhile Tony having to be chatting with Maya at the table. He looks up to see the two walking down the stairs to meet them.

Maya says. "This should prove to be very interesting in regard to what they might have to say."

"I agree." Tony quickly says with getting from his seat to greet his friend Alan and Selena. "So what's going on Alan to have us meet the both of you here?"

"Since we will be leaving soon. How do you like the idea of having a double wedding ceremony? Selena's father has a friend name Astor that is a pastor and is willing to marry us for free as a favor to Darius."

"Oh, wow, Alan. That sounds just lovely all around." Maya replied with excitement in her voice.

"We need to do this right away with Astor and his friends in the square to decorate the area quickly, along with the women's society to get the women ready for the ceremony, along the men." Alan responds with giving the last of the information.

"You do realize that Commander Koenig and Dr. Helena Russell will want to attend the celebration." Maya said with getting up from her seat. She was very anxious to put this plan into action.

"Of course Maya!" Tony replied with his words. "So are we all set with the idea?" He asked with waiting to hear what Maya has to say.

"Are you kidding Tony! I just love the idea everyone." Maya says with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok then, I will call Astor, along with my father about the ceremony, even though his mind is on the messages sent to our enemies in regard to the truce."

"Do what is best Selena, otherwise I will go call Commander Koenig and Dr. Russell about the wedding ceremony." Alan replied with moving into the corner to call them on his communications device.


	83. Chapter 83

Space 1999 Chapter 83th Earth Two Syndrome

Astor had gotten the word from Selena about the wedding ceremony with the Moon Base Alpha personnel.

She had advised him of the situation with the group and what they want for when it comes to the wedding. "All right Selena, I will be there shortly at the center. Plus I will inform your father of the news. That's if he's not too busy with the Truce talks."

"I know." She says. "I will let you go now to get everything ready soon." She ends the communications with the pastor. She was very excited for the most part.

Meanwhile the ladies at the center came out to have everyone leave with them to clean up with clothing, jewelry, flowers and a number of other items to make it a very nice ceremony.

"Please come with me Maya and Selena to have the both of you ready."

"Sure." Maya says, while Selena having to be very quiet. She watched Alan and Tony go along with some one name Jordan to have them ready as well.

In the main center down below.

A number of young children were placing different type of flowers, tables, and even musicians having been hired short noticed to be played after the ceremony.

Along with the fact that the general population will be kept out of the area. But it will be televised on the local communications terminals for anyone wishing to view the special event.


	84. Chapter 84

Space 1999 Chapter 84th Earth Two Syndrome

"Darius, are you ready to attend your daughter's wedding ceremony?" His friend asked since he's going to be staying in his office waiting for any type of word on the truce.

"I' m ready to go with taking the travel pod down to the lower lever garden center." He says with checking his clothing on him for the final time. He was wearing a multi-colored robe with open toe shoes.

"Take your time Darius, you still have time to make it to the ceremony." Astor says with checking for any communications messages from the Moon Base Alpha members.

"I must go now. Just be sure to check on the north end security forces in case of an surprise attack against us."

"I doubt it Darius. Why work on a truce in order to have an attack against the City of Empress?" Astor says with his obvious statement.

"Good question on that point of it. Otherwise I am hoping that the on going talks for the truce will work out for the best for all involved." Darius responds with picking up his brown cane to leave for the travel pod.


	85. Chapter 85

Space 1999 Chapter 85th Earth Two Syndrome

There was a great deal of excitement going on throughout the entire city of Empress. For those lucky enough will be able to view the double wedding for those from Moon Base Alpha.

Communications messages were being released for when the live broadcast of the ceremony.

Even this message was being broadcast to the rest of the cities through the entire planet. It's going to be extremely interesting never the less to have the council member's daughter Selena will be marrying one of those Moon Base Alpha's personnel.

One thing for sure. Security is going to be very tight with the ceremony. Both in and around the north end sector in case there is a surprise attack in spite of the truce talks.

Meanwhile...

Darius having to be in the travel pod on the monorail system. He would be thinking a great deal about his daughter Selena. It's amazing on how she has grown up a great deal during the past few weeks.

And now his daughter is getting married to someone that she loves a great deal. Hopefully things will work out for where he will become a grandfather for the first time in his life.

With the monorail travel pod starting to slow down with reaching his destination. First off he needed to make one last contact with the communications center on whether or not there were any messages in regard to the truce talks.


	86. Chapter 86

Space 1999 Chapter 86th Earth Two Syndrome

Throughout the entire city of Empress. A live broadcast was being sent to all of the population in the city and around the entire planet.

Empress broadcaster Suanita was telling everyone the ceremony of the double wedding ceremony of Selena Aurius to Alan Carter, and Maya to Tony Verschi of Moon Base Alpha will be married in the lower center.

Please be advised that council member Darius Aurius will be attending his daughter's ceremony with the wake of the possible truce talks.

Everyone is very excited on the eve of the ceremony and truce talks.

As the reporter continued to talk live. Down near the north end security forces are sending out vessels to check the waters on the outside with special scanners to try and catch a possible sensor ghost.

The first three vessels left the hanger bay to begin the search. This was supposed to be a secured secret mission just in case of trouble. Council member Darius and two others had given the orders to begin with the mission.

In spite the fact some of them didn't believe in the truce. Since they were mostly covering there tracks.

The officer in charge gave the order. "Ok everyone lets move." He says with moving back into his vessel to begin the search.


	87. Chapter 87

Space 1999 Chapter 87th Earth Two Syndrome

All of the vessels leaving the hanger bay to begin the search. Everyone was being highly careful with the north end sector in spite of the truce talks.

Even the council members after speaking with Darius really didn't believe it until it actually happens.

All of the north end security forces were advising the population to steer clear still until the all clear would be given by the authorities.

All skin divers as well were sent out to skim the area of the recent attacks for any possible cracks along the glass protection. There were a total of 25 divers all experts having to worked for the security force the past ten years.

Communications reports were being sent back to the main terminal. These reports were not being broadcasts on the local terminals throughout the city of Empress.

But in the meantime at the lower level garden region of the city.

All involved were finishing up the last minute details for the double ceremony beginning in a few moments.

Pastor Greenly having been asked by his friend. He waived all of the proper paper work to make it legal for those from Moon Base Alpha to be legally married. And with this paperwork having to be sent to the office of the council members.

As for Darius, he was talking with his security force on his communications device before settling down to watch the ceremony.


	88. Chapter 88

Space 1999 Chapter 88th Earth Two Syndrome

Pastor Greenly had the chance to speak briefly with each couple before going through with the ceremony. Maya having to be the most nervous. As compared to everyone and that includes Selena.

Maya was talking to Tony for a moment. Even though he was able to calm her down a little before beginning. Even Dr. Helena Russell was very proud of everyone for what they had accomplish during this very difficult time on the planet.

Just before going back to her seat with Commander John Koenig. Dr. Helena Russell told Maya that she was very proud of her. "Thank you Dr. Russell. I will be fine after a few moments." She says with a smile finally on her face.

"Good. I will go back to sit with John." She hugs Maya for the final time until after the ceremony would be over.

And in the meantime...

Darius was talking with his daughter Selena for the final time as a single woman. "Selena, I wish you all the best with your new life and Alan." He kisses his daughter on her cheek. "I will move back to my seat for now. While the entire ceremony is being broadcast live."

"Thank you so much Father for all of your support." She responds with moving over to the rest of the group in front of Pastor Greenly.


	89. Chapter 89

Space 1999 Chapter 89th Earth Two Syndrome

"All right are ready to start. It's going to be a simple, short ceremony, and very legal I might add." He says with everyone having to chuckle as well, including those in attandance watching the event.

"Tony and Maya, we will start with Do you take Maya to be your lawful wife?"

Tony smile first with checking out his future wife. "I do very much so."

"Maya, do you take Tony to be your lawful husband?" Greenly says with waiting for her response.

Maya smiled widely before saying. "I certainly will Pastor Greenly." She responds to have everyone laugh at her statement.

"Very well. Now to Selena and Alan. "Alan do you take Selena to be your lawful wife?"

"I love to Pastor." Carter says with strong emotion on his face and body language.

"Ok...Selena. Will you take Alan to be your lawful husband?" He asked with looking over at the Moon Base Alpha pilot for his response.

"Of course I will Pastor Greenly." Selena says with great love on her face.

"This is just wonderful everyone with a great day to have these four married in the eye of god. Please be advise that these four are now legally husbands and wives. Please gentlemen kiss your brides." He announcement and the two men taking hold of there ladies and planting passionate kisses with everyone in attendance watching, as well over the communications terminals throughout the entire Empress city. "Congrats everyone and I hope your marriages will be blessed."

Both of the ladies blushed hearing the pastor's words about babies.

Afterwards everyone came up to them to kiss or hug the two couples along with throwing flower pedals and rice into the air as part of the final ceremony.


	90. Chapter 90

Space 1999 Chapter 90th Earth Two Syndrome

Commander John Koenig speaking to Dr. Russell. "I must say, it was a beautiful ceremony no matter how short it might of been."

Standing in the back watching the two couples being thrown into the zoo of rice and flower pedals. But after a few more minutes. Darius and Pastor Greenly asked everyone to stop.

And they did to let the four breath and say there thank you's having to attend the wedding ceremony.

"John, lets go say our good byes to them before leaving on there honeymoon. Since time is short before heading back to Moon Base Alpha." Dr. Russell says to her future husband.

"Fine, lets go before they disappear on us." Koenig responds while walking over to the group.

A moment later...

"Hey you four. The wedding ceremony was just lovely no matter how short it was."

"Commander Koenig, it wasn't that short. Just my nerves were shot at the time." Maya exclaimed with Tony holding onto her for emotional support.

Tony laughed even though knowing full well Maya was still upset a little.

"I don't know about all of you. I found it to be lovely." Selena smiled at Alan having to finish up his drink from the table that was set up for everyone.

"It was wonderful. Especially when I married a very beautiful woman I might add." Alan says to have Selena blushing from the comment from her brand new husband. "Selena, what's the matter?"

"Who me? I just need to get use to this type of affection from a wonderful man I married."

Everyone laughed. While Dr. Russell came over to either hug or kiss her friends, including Selena.

"I' m very happy for everyone." She says.

Just at this time Pastor Greenly came over with Darius to announce the following.

"All right everyone. Your honeymoon suites are ready. Please follow these ladies to the lowest levels by taking the monorail travel pods."

In unison...

"Oh, wow!" Especially from Selena and Maya for the most part.


	91. Chapter 91

Space 1999 chapter 91th Earth Two Syndrome

After Darius was able to kiss his daughter Selena before leaving for there honeymoon. He headed for the lower level Communications Center to find out on whether there were any messages. He wanted to find out about whether there were any more talks in regard to the truce.

"No sir, nothing at the moment. It's also very quiet at the north end sector. Security forces are out in full force in case of an attack." Sergeant Benjamin says to the council member.

"I will be heading back to the council chambers to discuss matters further. Plus I need to speak with Commander Koenig, on whether his people will be able to help further."

"By the way wasn't Commander Koenig at the double wedding ceremony?" He asked without having to get into trouble with the council member.

"Yes, he is by the way. He's still in the area with Dr. Russell. Excuse me Sergeant, I need to catch up with them before they disappear."

The communications terminal went dead with static. While Darius started to move quickly in order to catch up with the commander.

"John, do you hear that? Someone is calling us to stop." Dr. Russell went to see who it was calling them.

"It's Darius. He's telling us to stop Helena. Darius, what's going on?" He asked with Darius catching his breath in place after stopping quickly to speak with them.

"I need to speak with you with asking for further help. In case this truce doesn't pan out at all." He exclaimed to the Moon Base Alpha commander.

"I think we should discuss this in your council chambers Darius." He says with looking over at Dr. Russell with a strange look.

"Your right Commander. Come on lets go catch the next travel pod before it gets very busy."

"Agreed."


	92. Chapter 92

Space 1999 Chapter 92th Earth Two Syndrome

Meanwhile in the communications center of the Council chambers. Lt. Pappas having to be monitoring the messages from the enemies planet.

"I don't believe this." Lt. Pappas says to no one in particular. As a message came in from one of the members of the planet sending a reply in regard to the truce talks.

He needed to contact Darius in charge of the council of Empress. No doubt he's busy with helping his daughter Selena get settled after taking there wedding vows. Opening up a coded channel belonging to Darius. Usual he wears the special communications device around his belt in case of emergencies like this.

At the time of the communications. Darius having boarded the travel pod to head back to the council chambers. Since he was sitting and the this particular section was almost empty.

Taking out his communications device. "Yes, Lt. Pappas. How can I help you this time around?" He asked with a slight curiosity in his tone.

"Sir, there is a message coming in regard to the truce talks. They wish to speak with the highest council member of the city of Empress."

"I will be there with-in the next 20 minutes. Did they leave a coded message in order for me to open up the communications channel?" He asked with looking around the area while the travel pod was moving quickly.

"Yes, sir they did. They are waiting for a response from you." He announced with watching others walk into the communications center for there change of shift.

"Thanks for all of your help. I will be there shortly." Darius say with waiting to arrive at his destination very soon.


	93. Chapter 93

Space 1999 Chapter 93 Earth Two Syndrome

Selena and Alan couldn't believe just how beautiful there honeymoon suite looked to them, the same for Maya and Tony.

Each of the rooms had a queen size bed multi-colored sheets and pillow cases. On the side of the bed had a tray filled with champagne, ice and a tray filled with all types of snacks.

In another compartment was a sauna, small heated swimming pool and shower area for anyone wishing to use during there honeymoon.

There was even a small entertainment area for where they can dance, watch any type of entertainment from the communications terminal, along with the balcony opening to lead to a small waterfall, swimming area holo section.

Selena came back in from the balcony to see on whether Alan was in the mood to swim. "Alan, there is a waterfall with a heated pool. Why don't we try it for a little while in the nude!"

Alan eyes shot out for when she mention about swimming in the nude. "I love to Selena, especially when this entire area is closed off to the public."

"Of course it is Alan. Come on lets go. I wonder on whether Maya likes to swim or not?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I never really asked since knowing her. No doubt Tony will probably try to coax her into the water." He states with Selena shutting him up with a kiss onto his lips.

 **In the other suite...**

Both Tony and Maya had beat there friends into the heated pool with the beautiful water fall.

"My god Tony, I just can't believe this place. Otherwise everyone has been so great to us ever since we arrived."

"I agree with you. Come on Maya enough with the talking. Lets enjoy ourselves before the real excitement begins." He says on a even tone to really catch his wife off guard.

"Oh, really!"


	94. Chapter 94

Space 1999 Chapter 94th Earth Two Syndrome

Darius finally arrived at the council chambers communications center. Getting off the travel pod stopping prior to reaching the level.

He moved slowly having to be feeling tired after such a long day. Pushing open the main communications center door. He was able to meet with the officer having taken the message in regard to the truce.

"Sir your all set in your alcove office. But in the meantime the rest of the council members are very anxious to know what the message had to say."

"Did you say anything to them?" Darius asked with moving over to his office.

"Not one word Darius. I left it up to you to say anything to them." Lt Erickson exclaimed with going back to his regular duties.

Moving into his office with sitting down in front of his communications terminal. He presses the button to bring up the screen of the commander in charge of his planet, and the attacks on his planet and cities.

On the screen came up of a robotic looking humanoid name Taybor. "Darius, my name is Taybor. I have received your message about the truce talks. I have as with the others on the council have decided to try and develop talks to end this battle between the both of us. I will be sending a vessel with the envoy in a few days through the worm hole. This vessel won't have any type of weapons on board. I suggest your people when we meet will not carry any type of weapons as well. Please send back a message to confirm this message . End transmission."

"It's about time." Darius says to himself. It was at this point he decided to send back a message to confirm. Plus the fact in spite of being exhausted, he still needed to discuss it with all of the council members, plus the security force to have them ready as well.


	95. Chapter 95

Space 1999 Chapter 95th Earth Two Syndrome

Darius sitting in front of his computer terminal. He was able to bring up the coded sequence for where he will send his message back to the enemy planet and Taybor.

"This is Darius of the high council. I have received your message about the envoy vessel arriving through the worm hold. I 'm very honored to be involved in the first ever truce talks. My security force will be on hand without the threat of weapons. I hope it will be the same with your envoy personnel for when they arrive. Thanks, Sincerely ...Darius.

It was at this point...He pressed the send button for which will be received with-in the hour.

Afterwards he starts to send private messages to the following.

"Selena, it's your father. I know you will be leaving soon to head for Moon base Alpha. I wish you all the best with your new life and marriage. Call me when you get the chance."

This message went directly to her private communications device.

 **Moments Later...At the Honeymoon suites.**

Coming out of the sauna with her husband Alan Carter. Selena went to check her messages before heading to sleep for a few hours.

Picking up her device in the living section. "Alan, there is a message from my father. I will see how's he's doing since he asked on how I' m doing."

"Sounds like he's worried a bit for his daughter. Say hello for me sweetie." Carter says with planting a kiss onto her cheek and back of her very sensitive neck.

"I will certainly tell him that you were asking about him."

"Good enough Selena." Carter announced before moving off into the bedroom to sleep, while giving his wife the privacy to speak with her father.


	96. Chapter 96

Space 1999 Chapter 96th Earth Two Syndrome

Selena walked over to the communications terminal to speak with her father Darius. Alan Carter went into the sleeping quarters in order to let his wife have the privacy to speak alone.

Getting herself settled. She goes to switch on the terminal with the face of her father looking exhausted on the screen. "Father, are you all right? Your looking really tire. What's going on at this time to have you call me?" She says with a slight grin on her face.

"I will sleep later after the envoy vehicle arrives with the representative to begin the truce talks." He states with changing his expression.

"For real Father!" She sounded some what excited to hear this news. "When will the vessel arrive to have the security force gather together?"

"Eight hours, I have just too much work that needs to be done before they arrive. It's why I' m unable to sleep at this point. But in the meantime, the rest of the council members are getting things together for when it comes to have the truce talks broadcast throughout the entire planet."

"You do realize Darius, there are going to be a few with-in our population won't be wanting to see the truce talks." She says on a calm note for the moment.

"I know. It's why I will be having a large security force throughout the city. Even though with the talks, the troops won't be aloud to carry any type of weapons during the proceedings."

"Now that is extremely crazy to go unprotected during the truce talks. Something must be done Father before the situation winds up getting any worst."

"Don't worry daughter, I will figure something out before they arrive. But for now, I leave you to your rest. Say hello to Alan for me later when he wakes and finds out about the talks."

"I will father. Just be sure to take care of yourself before the talks begin." She said very strongly directed at her father.

"Thank you Selena for your concern. My doctors are keeping a close on me in case I get myself into trouble before the truce starts."


	97. Chapter 97

Space 1999 Chapter 97th Earth Two Syndrome

Commander John Koenig was waking after a busy few days. He needed to get up and call Moon Base Alpha to give them a full update. Hopefully everyone will be able to leave in four days.

Turning in his bed, he didn't see Dr. Helena Russell. Once he was able to move out of the bed. He picked up his robe having to be laying on the chair.

Walking out of the bedroom. He was able to find her outside of the balcony over looking the city. Russell was sitting on the bench sipping a cup of tea from the replicator.

When she looked up she had a smile on her face. "John, why are you up late?" She says with taking another sip of the tea.

"I was missing you from the bed. Why are you up anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep having to be worried about this truce news that is supposed to be happening soon." She states with a slight yawn.

"From what I understand Helena, the truce should be successful. Especially when the alien race is tire of always fighting and killing from over the years." Koenig said strongly with the truth.

"Lets just hope that Darius will be satisfied with the truce amendments. Since currently no one in the security force has trust at this point." Helena replied with getting up from her seat to hug her future husband.

"Trust is the key to any successful relationship. Anyway our business here is done. We were able to help out as much as possible. It's up to Darius and his security force to keep it as peaceful."

"Very true John. Now come on lets go back into the bedroom."

"Are you sure this time Helena about trying to sleep?" Koenig says with a slight smirk on his face.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" She states with pulling him back into the sleeping quarters.


	98. Chapter 98

Space 1999 chapter 98th Earth Two Syndrome

After sleeping about four hours. Selena left her husband Alan Carter sleeping. While she slipped out to swim in the pool just outside the balcony. Ever since she was a little girl, she loved swimming. Even though her father Darius and mother alive at that time. They used to throw her in the clear water, in order to learn.

At first she was deadly scared with going into the water. Since there were all kinds of marine life in the waters.

Any rate...

Since the honeymoon suite had a great deal of privacy. She was able to jump into the heated pool totally naked. She loves the freedom of being without the boundaries of clothing.

The water was just lovely. Plus the fact the pool was filled with exotic mammals of all types, for which she loves the most. Including a flying Dolphin for which any human can sit on the back of the creature.

After a few moments...

Selena needed to stop after putting in several laps. But when she looked up to see her naked husband standing in the entrance of the pool.

"Hey!" He says with seeing her move towards the steps near the entrance.

"Hey, yourself Mr. Carter. Would you care to join me for a couple of laps?"

"Sure. But before I get into the water. What the hell is that Selena swimming around in the water?"

"It's harmless Alan. Your version of a flying dolphin. How about sitting on it for a real trip in the air?" She says with a smirk on her face.

"No thanks. Unless you try it Selena." He says with walking into the heated water to give his wife a kiss.

"I will Alan just to prove a point." She goes to whistle to bring the flying mammal over to her, while Alan backed off to be some what scared of the creature.

She goes to climb on top of the creature holding onto its wing. After a moment the flying dolphin was up into the air over the pool to give Selena a real thrill. Selena hollered out at her husband. "Alan look!"

"Oh, wow!" He says with having to be very proud of his wife. "Ok, I will try it Selena."

Selena told the creature since it understand English. It cam down into the water to let the woman off without incident. It would take a moment for Alan to get onto the creature without hurting his family jewels. Selena told her husband to hole onto the wing in order to hold on without falling.

"Your all set Alan." She whistled to let the creature know everything was all set to take off.

And it does to the wonderment of Alan Carter...


	99. Chapter 99

Space 1999 Chapter 99 Earth Two Syndrome

Inside the Communications Terminal. Darius was making sure with his security force to follow the rules of the truce.

Lt Erickson and 20 of his troops will be escorting the aliens to the council chambers to begin the truce talks. And with-in the next hour they should be arriving in four vessels as per request.

"Yes sir, I will make sure all is in order. It's not going to be easy with the population wishing to see the aliens while we escort them to the chambers."

"Just do your best Lt. Erickson. I don't expect everything to be just perfect at this time." Darius said over the terminal.

"I understand Darius. I will end this now to have everything into order with the troops."

"Good. But in the mean time I will make the announcement about the up and coming arrival of the four vessels that will be heading for the north end terminal entrance."

"Darius, before I forget. What about the people from Moon Base Alpha?"

"What about them Lt. Erickson?" Darius asked with hearing the question.

"When are they supposed to be leaving sir?"

"It should be in a few days. Commander Koenig had stated something about watching the truce talks in case of trouble. Plus the fact it gives me a chance to spend the few days with my daughter Selena."

"I know sir, it's not going to be easy for you with Selena leaving in a few days." Lt. Erickson says with emotional concern.

"Thanks for your emotional support. I will talk with you later once the aliens finally arrive." It was at this time for when the communications terminal went blank.


	100. Chapter 100

Space 1999 Chapter 100 Earth Two Syndrome

Lt. Erickson left after finishing talking to Darius over the communications terminal. He had his work cut out for him with the security forces.

There has been rumors that the population is looking to intervene with the proceedings. There are some that don't wish to see the truce talks take place.

Moving towards the barracks Lt. Erickson needed his best people to be involved in the safely of the truce talks. He moved into the locker areas for where most of his men were changing there clothes with the onset of a new shift.

Seeing a friend of his over in the corner of the lockers. "Andy, there you are. I need to speak with you with asking on whether your be interested to be on a special security detail with the talks happening very soon."

Andy has been involved with the security force for the past ten years. He is very dedicated to his friend Erickson and the council leader Darius. "Of course I would be very interested to serve on the detail, as with the rest of the men in here."

"Wonderful! I will inform Darius of this information. I must warn you that security needs to be very tight no matter what. There is a rumor that some of the population in the north end section is looking for trouble with stopping the talks." He states with his information from sources.

"Ok Erickson, I will be sure to let the men know about the possible problems." Andy replied before moving off to finish dressing.


	101. Chapter 101

Space 1999 Chapter 101 Earth Two Syndrome

After Lt. Erickson and his friend Andy left the lockers. They went to gather up the rest of the security group. While the aliens will be arriving in a few hours to begin with the truce talks.

As for Darius and his council members. He needed to go over all of the security details with the members. Making sure that nothing won't go wrong with the talks.

Even though they have heard about the rumors going on at the north end sector of the city of Empress.

"Darius what about your special security force will be involved?" Taymor asked his friend having to be sitting next to him from inside the council chambers.

"From what Lt. Erickson told me earlier. There will be 25 in all for the special task. All of them will be staying near or inside of the north end to help control the population trying to cause trouble with the talks." Darius says with getting up from his seat.

"Have you mention this to your daughter Selena?" Taymor asked having to be friends with Selena.

"My daughter Selena has a new life with the Alpha's. I did consider telling her. But she has already enough on her mind before leaving with the group back to Moon Base Alpha."

"Is there anything else the council needs to know Darius before everything comes into play?" His friend asked with taking a sip of water from the clear glass in front of him.

"Nothing else everyone. We just have to wait it out until they arrive into the north end sector. So this session is adjourn for now."


	102. Chapter 102

Space 1999 Chapter 102 Earth Two Syndrome

Meanwhile at the honeymoon suite. Selena was done with her swimming for now. Since she was alone, she went looking for her husband Alan Carter.

Walking out of the pool area. She found him inside the kitchen making something to eat before leaving the suite later. "There you are! What are you up to dear?" She says with moving in closer to the small kitchen.

"I' m starved, so I decided to make something special for a snack. Would you be interested in scramble eggs with mushrooms, onions and most of all Swiss cheese."

"My god Alan, I didn't realize your such a wonderful gourmet cook." She says with a wide smile on her face. "Can I taste a little of it before sitting down to eat?"

Alan takes the fork to shuffle up a little of the eggs and other goodies into her mouth, and for which she was enjoying a great deal. "Yum!" She says with asking for a great deal more onto her plate.

"You want orange juice or something else entirely Selena?"

"Orange juice is just fine, as with the toast.' She says...

"And before I sit down, I need to turn on the communications terminal to find out what exactly is going on with the truce talks." He said with a serious tone to his wife.

After setting everything onto the table. Selena watches him moving over to the terminal. Right away there was a new broadcast coming from the north end of the city of Empress.

 **Reporter...** Ladies and gentleman do not worry about a thing. The 25 special security forces are here to protect everyone from any type of crime while the truce talks will be starting very soon."

"Selena, did your father say anything about the special security force?" Alan exclamine with his question about the security people involved.

"He did earlier for when I saw him for a quick visit. Hopefully it will help some what with some of the crime spree going on near the north end section of the city."

"Your father is probably worried about the truce talks. As to why he and the council members decided to set up the security force."

"Alan turn off the terminal and come to eat your food. We will discuss this further afterwards." She said softly with taking a scoop of the eggs onto the fork to eat inside of her mouth.


	103. Chapter 103

Space 1999 Chapter 103 Earth Two Syndrome

But there was trouble going on at the north end sector of the city of Empress. All of the special security force were called in to stop the violence.

There were at least seven of the trouble makers using there laser rifles. Even though missing the soldiers by a wide margin. It had looked like they weren't really looking for trouble for the point of being arrested.

Lt. Erickson of the security force with his officers including Eric. They were standing in a long row like a barrier carrying there weapons to try and prove a point.

Lt. Erickson gave the order to fire over the troublemakers heads. And when they did with the laser rifles, the proof of the matter was very positive.

At least for now the troublemakers gave up there plight for now. Even though the truce talks will be starting soon with the arrival of the aliens.

After making sure everyone was moved out of the area. Lt. Erickson told his men to stay with the arrival of the aliens with-in the next 30 minutes.

Plus he called in the normal security forces to continue on with there routes along the north end. Even though the population were ordered to stay out of the area for the time being.

Otherwise Lt. Erickson was able to make a short report back to the council chambers giving them the complete update on the latest events. Darius was asked to come to the north end to meet up with the aliens. He will be able to start a dialogue with them once they are able to get onto the monorail system to head back to the council chambers for the meetings.


	104. Chapter 104

Space 1999 Chapter 104 Earth Two Syndrome

As soon as Darius received the news. With his security force behind him. They were able to take the main monorail system to take them to the lower north end section of the city.

Only one security officer was armed with his weapon that will be given over to Darius once the aliens arrived. It's all par the request with the truce talks.

Meanwhile the entire process was being broadcast through out the entire Empress city. It would give the chance for the Moon Base Alpha's to watch the proceedings.

Commander John Koenig and Dr. Helena Russell decided to walk the arena near there rooms. They are able to sit and watch the broadcast of the truce talks.

"Do you believe it Helena. Those aliens look more human then anything else?" He says with watching Darius having to be on the screen talking to the aliens about moving the talks to the council chambers.

"I know John. Lets just hope these talks will work out for the best for everyone involved." While taking a sip of her juice ordered from the cafe next store inside of the arena.

"I know. Especially for Darius and his city. His daughter Selena won't be around on whether trouble starts later. Darius will have to deal with his advisers to get him through the rough parts."

"Selena will be all right now that she is away from her father, and married to Alan. For which she adorns a great deal as a husband towards her." Helena says with pride overall for the woman they hardly know.

"True Helena. But now we know her now after spending time with the wonderful woman. And I know that Darius is very proud of his daughter. Come on lets go see the others before we are to head back to Moon Base Alpha."

"Ok John." She says before moving in to give John a quick kiss out in the public view.


	105. Chapter 105

Space 1999 Chapter 105 Earth Two Syndrome

Selena and Alan were watching the broadcast from there rooms given to them for the wedding. Selena was watching contently with seeing her father and the security force were escorting the aliens looking some what humanoid to the Council Chambers.

The reporters with the permission were able to travel with the personnel onto the monorail.

As for the population in and around the north end of the city. They were being held back by the security force on special assignment.

Watching the broadcast, Alan made a comment about Darius. "Selena, your father is looking really exhausted." As he walks behind her watching the communications terminal.

"I know Alan. My father said to me earlier that he would try to take better care of himself in spite of the truce talks."

"I guess he's not listening to his doctor's orders for when it comes to his own health."

"It would seem so Alan. And besides he's pushing himself to get the truce talks under way." She gets up from the terminal to walk into her husband's embrace.

Arriving into the Council Chambers

The three aliens were brought into the chambers with Darius and the special security forces.

When the door opened to let them into the chambers. All of the regular council members were sitting at the table waiting to be introduced.


	106. Chapter 106

Space 1999 Chapter 106 Earth Two Syndrome

" My name is Luton, council member Darius. My number two is Countess and the other is Emery. We are here by our own choice in order to develop a conversation with your council members and yourself."

"Luton, we understand by the rules of the truce. None of the security officers are carrying weapons as per the request." Darius announces with everyone of the 25 council members listening contently.

"We completely understand Darius. Shall we start with our requirements for a peace between our people and yours."

Luton and the two other aliens were mostly humanoid with very pale skin making every one think these creatures are living under ground away from the rays of the sun.

"Can we ask just what is the total of your population on your planet?" Darius asked with sitting down in his seat next to the other council members.

"At last count one solar year ago our population was two million. Even though our death rate has speed up due to the lack of a proper immune system and having to be living under ground away from the sun's rays. And yours Darius?" He asked the question for which he has the answer.

"Close to fifty million throughout the entire planet. Empress is one of 30 other cities flourishing very well."

"Wonderful news. However did any of the Moon Base Alpha's have anything to do with this factor?

"You know about the Moon Base Alpha members?" Darius inquired with his statement,

"Our planet has heard about them from our communications vector squads with flying about the different solar systems. Commander John Koenig we understand he's a very fair commander for when it comes to running the Moon Base."

"Yes, Luton, we have heard that from his own people. They are here until a few more days before leaving to head back to the base before the moon starts to leave our orbit."

"Darius, is it possible to speak with Commander Koenig as part of the truce talks?"

"Luton, I will have to speak with him first before anything. So I suggest we have a stoppage of the talks until I know that Koenig will accept with being a part of the talks. Is this fair for now Luton?"

Taking a moment to answer the request. "Fair enough Darius."

"Good. I must go to my chambers to make contact with Commander Koenig." He gets up very slowly feeling exhausted he heads for his private chambers.


	107. Chapter 107

Space 1999 Chapter 107 Earth Two Syndrome

"This is Commander Koenig. Darius, how can I help you this time around?" He says with standing in front of Dr. Russell from inside of there bridal quarters.

"John, your been requested to join the talks of the truce. Luton has requested your presence. He has heard a great deal about you and your Moon Base Alpha personnel. I would be very grateful that you would join us and help speed up the truce between Empress and the aliens."

Dr. Russell could see just how proud John was feeling with being asked to join the talks. "John...this is wonderful news."

"I know." Turning around to face Darius on the communications terminal. "Darius, I will be honored to join you. Is it all right that I bring Dr. Russell to watch the proceedings?"

"Of course you can Commander Koenig. I will let Luton Know that your be joining us very soon. The council is going to be very pleased as well that your attending. Now I must go and relax a little until your able to get here."

"We will need to change first before heading on down to the monorail system. No doubt your security force is very heavy with keeping the population away from the talks."

"However Commander as part of the agreement. There are to be no weapons around while the talks are in progress, or else Luton wouldn't agree to the truce."

"I can understand it Darius. But for now we will see you soon. Just let Luton know we will be arriving soon." Commander Koenig says over the terminal before the conservation is ended between the both of them.

"Come on John, lets change. I' m very anxious about these proceedings. I just hope that Darius health doesn't break down at the most important time of his life and his planet."

"It's that serious Helena?" He asked in all concern for the council member and Selena's father.

"Yes very much so John. Well any rate we need to change quickly. I don't wish to miss anything at all." As she says very excited.


	108. Chapter 108

Space 1999 Chapter 108 Earth Two Syndrone

Taking the monorail system. Commander John Koenig and Dr. Helena Russell were dropped off at the main council chamber level.

They were able to notice that security was very visible. Even though not carrying any type of weapons on them in order to protect the population.

"John, did you noticed the lack of weapons?" She says to him with moving up the escalator to reach the main section for where the truce talks are being held.

"I noticed Helena. And I don't like the fact that Darius would agree to something like this without having protection." Koenig replies with moving up with his future wife Dr. Russell.

Reaching the top. They were met by Lt. Jonas and two others to be taken into the council chambers to wait. Since everyone for the moment were on a rest period.

Commander Koenig and Dr. Russell having sat down. They felt so alone for the moment. As there was nothing but silence inside until everyone arrives.

"I wonder how long before everyone arrives?" Dr. Russell says with folding her arms on the grey marble table.

"It shouldn't be long. Knowing full well Darius wants this truce over with quickly." Koenig shifted in his seat next to Dr. Russell.

 **Moments Later the door to the council chamber opened.**

Darius walked in looking rested with the rest of the council members. Darius was the first to notice Commander Koenig and Dr. Russell.

"I am glad your able to make it for the truce meeting John." He walks over to hug the **both of them , while the council members** walked in to take there positions. "The aliens will be here soon. Since they requested your presence for the talks."

"I understand Darius."

Darius and his council members had gotten into there seats with each having a folder in front of them with the terms of the truce for both sides.

It was at this time that Darius handed Commander John Koenig a folder to bring him up to date on the terms of the truce. It was 20 pages long in length.


	109. Chapter 109

Space 1999 Chapter 109 Earth Two Syndrome

Koenig couldn't believe it having to be reading the amendment. He was shaking his head a little that both Darius and the aliens would agree to certain limits. Meaning giving a limitation on the amount of the aliens to be visiting Empress and the rest of the cities around the globe.

It would make it easier for when it comes to security on both sides. Plus the fact it would limit the possible amount of violence. For which Commander John Koenig can understand the reasoning.

It was at this time with the council members, Darius and the alien started to hash it out on both sides with the different rules and regulations.

And at the same time...Koenig and Dr. Russell needed to get up and walk around for which they did with an escort to take them outside of the council chamber.

But in the mean time... The truce talks were still being broadcast throughout the entire planet. And for which the population was very happy with the outcome. Accept for those few down at the north end wishing to have an uprising against it.

As to why certain security officers have been stationed keeping an eye on those rebels.

After spending 15 minutes outside of the council chamber. "John are you ready to go back in?" Dr. Russell says calmly with taking his hand to walk back in. Along with there escort to bring them over to the two seats empty.

"Lets go. I need to hear what they have to say on how long this truce is supposed to last." He announced with going over to sit while everyone else was listening contently to Darius and the alien speaking.

It was an hour later when the talks finally broke up with all of the land mark report settled on every fine point.

Darius and the alien left for his private quarters to celebrate the truce talks.

While everyone else would leave and celebrate on there own. As with Commander Koenig and his future bride Dr. Helena Russell.

In regard to Darius daughter Selena and her husband Alan Cater. They sent a private message to wish Darius all of the best with the truce talks finally over and the end of the long time battles.


	110. Chapter 110

Space 1999 Chapter 110 Earth Two Syndrone

In their private honeymoon quarters. Alan had gone to lay down after sending the message. However for Selena, she was very anxious to speak with her father in person before leaving to head back to Moon Base Alpha.

Selena needed very much to let Alan know about her decision. She had stayed dress, so she didn't need anything else before leaving.

When Alan saw his wife standing in the entrance. He had the feeling she needed to leave. "I know Selena. Go ahead, it's going to be your last time to speak with your father before leaving."

"Thank you Alan. I need to do this to feel good about myself inside before leaving my father. This has nothing to do with you and our marriage." She says before going over to kiss her husband on the lips.

After a moment... "I understand Selena. Go already before I change my mind. Just kidding my dear!" He says with a wide grin on his face.

"And when I get back. Don't expect you to sleep any further. I will be taking advantage of every inch of your lovely body."

"I can't wait my dear wife." He replies with placing the quilt back onto his body to sleep until she gets back from talking with her father.


	111. Chapter 111

Space 1999 Chapter 111 Earth Two Syndrone

One thing for sure Selena Carter is going to be missing her home world and her father. But now that is married and is in great love with Alan. She needs to continued on with her life on Moon Base Alpha.

Currently she on the lower end of the monorail heading for the council chambers to speak with her father. Everything seems very calm for the moment with the talks having begun for the truce.

She felt a little nervous for when it comes to her father. They have been very closed for years. Even since the mother at age 60 died from a massive heart attack. The medical specialists weren't able to save her life. "Jeanne was a beautiful woman involved in political reform with the council members.

And she was able to make some changes before dying. Darius and Selena had taken it very hard with the death. So the past six years Selena has been staying very close to her father.

She knows it's not going to be easy with her father seeing that she is leaving Empress and her people.

It was a moment later the monorail started to slow down at her stop. She let the others next to her get off first before she leaves herself.

She decided to take the elevator down to the lowest level. So far she hasn't seen any security in the area to be a good sign over all.

The elevator only took a moment before reaching it's destination. There were eight others on the elevator as the others walked out first before she did.

Walking down the hall towards the main council chambers. There was a security officer she didn't know. She asked for where her father was located.

"He's down the hall alone trying to rest from what I understand. If you like I will let him know his daughter is here to see you."

"Please Lt. I need to speak with my father. It's very important at this time."

The security officer went to call the Council member over the intercom. "I am sorry to disturb you sir. But your daughter Selena is here to speak with you. She said it's extremely important."

"Please Lt. have my daughter come in. I will talk with her."

"Selena, you may go in. Your father is waiting for you." The security officer says with opening the door for her as it opens and she walked in slowly.


	112. Chapter 112

Space 1999 Chapter 112 Earth Two Syndrone

Selena walked into her father's chambers to say final goodbye to him with his blessings. She went to sit down at the table fr where Darius had a pitcher of water and crackers with cheese next to it.

'Father I came to say that I am very proud of you with the truce talks." She says with pouring herself a glass of water. All of a sudden she was very dry with her throat.

"Thank you sweet daughter." As her comments put a bright smile onto his face. "Do me a favor please tell Alan that I will miss him. I just hope that he will treat you with total respect."

"Believe me Father he will differently. Among other things as well." She says that has her father thinking on what she meant by the words.

"What does that mean my daughter?" He asked with touching the top of her right shoulder.

"It means Father that Alan and I are trying to have a baby. Hopefully soon we will find out on whether your going to become a grand father." She says with a wide grin on her face to really have her father excited.

"OMG! That is wonderful news my daughter. But how are going to be able to stay in contact once Moon Base Alpha moves out of it's orbit?"

"We will figure it out Father. I need to talk with Commander Koenig and Dr. Russell about it."

"I do hope those two will have the answer. But for now I have the talks to finish up in an hour. Our people around me are very pleased with the end results." He says quietly with seeing his daughter getting up to leave.

"I must go Father. Please do take care of yourself with your health." She said with a heavy heart for when it comes to her father.

"I will try Selena. Especially when I have everyone around me watching out with my health including my own personal medical doctor after me constantly." He laughed with meeting up with his daughter at the entrance of the conference hall.


	113. Chapter 113

Space 1999 Chapter 113 Earth Two Syndrome

When had left her father in the council chambers. He had forgotten to mention that 25 of his population had asked to transferred over to Moon Base Alpha.

No doubt Commander John Koenig would be getting a report once he's abroad his eagle. Since the rest of the team were heading back over to the area for where all of the Eagles have been located the past few weeks.

With help from Darius people. All of the Moon Base Alpha's were on board the transport vehicles for where they will be dropped off at the lake region housing the vehicles.

Selena and her husband Alan Carter were the last group to arrive off the transport. She and everyone else looks around the beautiful area. She says to her husband and those around her. "I am going to be missing this place. But now that I have you in my life. I won't miss it as much." She says with great emotion from from her voice and body language.

"All right everyone lets get moving into the Eagles. The moon is going to start moving out of it's orbit with-in the next few hours." Commander Koenig ordered. As he watches Dr. Helena Russell carrying her belongings and medical equipment on board the main Eagle.

Selena just prior to getting onto Eagle four. Commander Koenig came over to her to let the woman know that 25 of her population from the city of Empress will be transferring over to Moon Base Alpha."

"How is this possible Commander?" Selena asked the question before moving off.

"From what I understand your transport vehicles have the chance to reach the moon with your hyper drive. So it will be possible to reach the moon." He says with seeing Selena meet up with Alan and the others getting on board.

 **15 minutes later...**

 **All six of the Eagles have now lifted off and was heading towards the moon.**

 **Meanwhile Council member Darius was contacting Moon Base Alpha with a report to those in charge at the moment.**


	114. Chapter 114

Space 1999 Chapter 114 Earth Two Syndrone

Just when Selena and her husband Alan Carter were taking the main monorail to the outside section of the city. There transport was ready for them and the other Alpha's to take them to the other side of the lake for where the Eagles were waiting for them.

Selena had made a comment next to her husband on the monorail. They had found that more of the aliens were traveling into the city to discuss further the terms of the truce.

"It's strange! I didn't realize your father and the ambassador of those aliens had decided to bring in more of there people to live on your planet."

"Yes Alan. It was one of the first amendments with my father and the high council to agree to it. Only 1000 of the aliens are aloud to come to the planet and the cities, especially Empress."

"I just hope your father is not going to have any false hopes for when it comes to the truce and finally having peace for your planet and the population."

"I know Alan. At least when I am back on Moon Base Alpha. I , Maya and others will be able to help me with keeping up with the planet's news." Selena says with taking in a quick breath into her lungs. As the monorail was slowing down. They would need to catch a smaller monorail on the lower level to reach the lower level and meeting up with the transport.

"And we will be home soon Selena. It's not going to be easy for you to adjust to all of the changes. But I know your a real trouper for when it comes to life for the most part."

"Even since I have been a little girl. I have tried my best to live up to the guidance of my father and his friends inside the council."

 **15 minutes later...**

The monorail on the lower level filled with the late afternoon. Selena and Alan were able to make it off the transport without being pushed around.

They were able to walk quickly since the opening to outside the city was up ahead...


	115. Chapter 115

Space 1999 Chapter 115 Earth Two Sydrone

Selena and Alan made it out of the city. While the transports were waiting for them and the rest of the Moon Base Alpha members.

Alan, Selena, Koenig and Dr. Russell were abroad this transports. Along with there belongings having been taken abroad a few hours earlier.

Sitting next to Selena. Alan noticed that she was extremely quiet. Dr. Russell sitting across from her knew exactly as to why. Since she is leaving a home and a father that she loves a great deal.

She would talk with her once they are back on Moon Base Alpha. They still had a ways to go before reaching the Eagles at the outskirts of the lake.

This is how they were able to find out about the city of Empress and the others from around the planet.

Alan decided to hold onto his wife's hand for emotional support. It was at this time that she was able to give him a smile for the first time in awhile.

"Thank you, Alan." She said softly into his ear.

 **25 minutes later all of the transport arrived at where all of the Eagles had landed.**

 **It would take awhile to have all of the equipment and the belongings to taken on board.**

 **While Commander Koenig had all of the pilots check out the Eagles before taking off.**


	116. Chapter 116

Space 1999 Chapter 116 Earth Two Syndrone

While Commander Koenig was talking with the pilots. Selena and Dr. Helena Russell were taking a last look at the lake that housed the city of Empress.

Dr. Russell came over to her to asked the following. "Selena, are you all right?" She could see that Selena was upset at leaving. But now that she is married and leaving her father. She knew that her father was going to be all right.

Since Selena knows communications and electronics. There is going to be a way for where Moon Base Alpha will be able to stay in contact with Empress and her father for awhile. It all depends on the string of satellites they will be able to place out into space once the moon starts to move out of the orbit.

"I will be fine Helena. Alan is going to be able to help me emotionally with being away from my father. Otherwise I will keep myself busy on Moon Base Alpha."

"No doubt Selena. Your a very smart woman for when it comes to communications and electronics. We need people like you to enhance the base."

Selena laughed at what Dr. Russell said about her smarts.

"It looks like everybody is getting on board the Eagles Dr. Russell. Alan is going to be coming looking for me if I don't move my caboose."

"Lets go." Dr. Russell says to Selena before heading off for where Commander Koenig is on board Eagle Two.


	117. Chapter 117

Space 1999 Chapter 117 Earth Two Syndrone

Dr. Russell went to look at the note pad next to her seat. Since Commander Koenig was talking with Empress Communications center in the back before coming up front.

And on the pad which was written by Koenig earlier. It had mention about 25 of the Empress population had decided to transfer over to Moon Base Alpha to live. While only four from the base will be moving to the planet.

Darius is very well aware of this fact. Even though for the base. There is plenty of room for those coming abroad. It's not going to be easy with the transports bringing them to the base. The pilots bringing them will be heading back to the planet. Even though it's going to take much longer with the Moon going to be moving out of it's orbit.

As she continued to read the rest of the notes. She heard a noise of someone coming from the back. It was Commander Koenig going to sit in the pilot seat.

"Helena, are you all set. We will be taking off." He says with placing his helmet and communications ear piece into his ear.

"John, I read the notes. When are the Empress people taking off to Moon Base Alpha?" She asked with getting more comfortable into her seat.

"From what they told me. They should be taking off with-in the hour Helena. I have already informed Kono about the living quarters arrangements."

"That's fine. Plus the fact medical is going to have to check them all out before releasing them to their quarters." She says with a deep breath before feeling the power of the Eagle taking off.

 **Meanwhile on the planet of the City of Empress**

Darius was informed that all of the Eagles have taken off for Moon Base Alpha. While the news arrived into his terminal. The six transports with the Empress population will be taking off with-in the hour.

He was very pleased about it. Consideratimg for the fact that only four of the Moon Base members will be joining the planet.

Darius sent off one final message for now to his daughter Selena on Eagle four with her husband pilot Alan Carter.

And on board eagle four. Selena received the message from her father. Even though with the plan to place satellites out into space. In order to keep the line of communications opened between Moon Base Alpha and Empress or any other city on the planet.


	118. Chapter 118

Space 1999 Chapter 118th Earth Two Syndrone

All of the Eagles had taken off from the ground from the edge of the lake. Everyone was feeling saddened with leaving since the Moon would be moving out of the orbit in 24 hours.

This was making it difficult for those 25 from the City with getting quickly ready and onto the transports. Since they are offering to live on Moon Base Alpha. While only four from the base will be heading for the Empress City to live for there rest of their lives.

Alan Carter was watching his wife's reaction after speaking with her father over the communications terminal. He had a feeling he's going to have his hands full.

Selena loves her father a great deal, and leaving Empress was making it really hard to try and adjust to the change. "Don't worry Selena, your father is going to be just fine. Especially when he has a great many people keeping an eye on him for when it comes to his health."

"I know Alan. I am just going to miss him that's all. My life is going to change now that I am married to you. I have a number of projects I need to discuss with the Commander to keep myself busy."

"Commander Koenig is already very impressed with your abilities. And with those projects will only liven the place up even further. Including adding the 25 from your city will need to have an adjustment with the change in life style."

"I am surprise Alan that not more of my people didn't make the decision to come along to Moon Base Alpha."

"Maybe they were afraid Selena with having to made the change. It's not easy to do to just get up and leave a culture behind."

"It must of been hard Alan for you to leave Australia and your family to work on Moon Base Alpha?" She asked the question while getting a better position in her seat.

"It was Selena. But I had gotten over the feelings with leaving everyone. Up until the accident happened on Moon Base and the nuclear waste to throw the moon out of it's orbit."

"That must of been scary for it to happened at that difficult time for everyone?" She replied while listening to her husband's answer about the entire affair.

"It was very scary and the death of millions with moving out of the Earth's orbit. Come on lets talking morbid about all this Selena. " He announced with having to be talking all of a sudden to Commander Koenig and the other Eagles.


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119 Space 1999 Earth Two Syndrone

After Alan was done talking to Commander Koenig on the radio. Selena started to feel a little upset with the fact she was leaving her father.

She had to keep herself busy. She was able to take a chart with plain paper. Since she had a number of projects in the works. With two of them involving engineering and communications.

Dr. Russell had told her to the fact that Moon Base Alpha needed work with severe upgrades in engineering, communications and even in medical.

Selena started to design a certain console from inside of a electrical section for engineering. As she looked over at Alan flying the eagle. It had seem that his mind was a blank for the most part.

A moment later...

She went to check the Communications terminal. And found a message was coming in for her. It was from her father.

She went to tell her husband that she had a message from her father.

"I suggest you talk to him before we get too far from the planet. Until the engineers are able to start placing the communications satellite's out into space."

 **A moment later...**

Selena switched on the communications terminal. When the face of her father came up on the screen.

"How are you doing darling?" He says from inside of his living quarters.

"I am fine Dad. I am keeping myself busy with designs for my projects on Moon Base Alpha."

"How soon before you get their? Because the reason I asked is the fact the transports have taken off now heading for Moon Base Alpha."

"We should be arriving in something like 30 minutes or so."

"Selena, please take care of yourself, ok?" Her father says over the terminal.

"I will dad. Transmission ended." She felt bad that she couldn't talk all that long to him. So she went back to working on her projects, while her husband didn't say a word until they arrive on Moon Base Alpha.


	120. Chapter 120

Space 1999 Chapter 120 Earth Two Syndrone

Back on the planet. Darius after speaking with his daughter. Decided to have the council take over, while he leaves for his quarters to rest.

For now on he's going to be listening to his doctor for when ever a crisis comes up.

Walking into his quarters. He had to write a note to himself for when he does finally wake up. Slowly moving over to the communications terminal. He decided to write of the following...

 **" I need to have the council start business every morning for when it comes to the cities needs. Listen more to the population on what they want more in life."**

 **"Continue with the growth of the military."**

 **"Finish up the repairs of the city doom in the north end section of the waterways."**

 **"Start Space flights of the solar system. We need to expand after having the Eagles from Moon Base. Commander John Koenig had promised to keep in close contact with the council. Especially for when it involves out very own people leaving in transport to join up with the Moon Base organization of people from Earth."**

 **"And most of all. Try to stay in contact with his daughter Selena via satellite link up out into space."**

Afterwards he shut down the terminal to head into his bedroom to sleep...


	121. Chapter 121

Space 1999 Chapter 121 Earth Two Syndrone

All of the Moon Base Alpha Eagles were landing on the pads with orders from Central Control. Selena was now all of a sudden getting more nervous now. Since they were the last to land.

Alan Carter landing on the pad perfectly. He was able to shut down all of the equipment from inside the eagle. Taking a moment to gather himself. He asked Selena to be ready to leave through the hatch way and head on over to the living quarters via turbo tubes.

"Why the living quarters first? I had though Commander Koenig wanted everyone together for a full briefing." Selena announced with stepping out of the hatchway while carrying some of her belongings. Even though the rest of the heavier items were brought over earlier.

"John changed his mind. He wants all of his personnel involved to have a good night's rest." He stated before walking over to her to hug the woman he loves a great deal. After a brief moment he broke off the emotional hug,as Selena had tears in her eyes.

After a moment, she calmed down to start walking behind him to enter the tube for which started to move quickly.

She had to remember where the living quarters were located. She doesn't wish to be a fool with not remembering.

Ten minutes later they finally arrived. 'We are here Selena." Alan announced with moving in front to use a pass word to enter into the quarters.

It was at this time. When Alan went to lifted his wife into his arms to carry the woman over the theshold. Selena didn't fight him on the action. She was loving every moment of once Alan had laid her down onto the queen size bed of the living quarters.


	122. Chapter 122

Space 1999 Chapter 122 Earth Two Syndrone

Two days later...

Commander Koenig send out the following Eagles. Since the moon had moved out of the Earth Two's system quickly. They needed to investigate the space they were in now.

Alan, Kono, Paul and six other pilots would be busy for the net week investigating a small planet they name "Ellie."

However for Selena. She stayed busy with her projects with getting in a new communications/engineering area for the employees to start working on level sixth.

But during this time. Selena started to feel sick all of a sudden. Her stomach and the throwing up had begin.

This is when she decided to go see Dr. Helena Russell(Koenig) for an appointment. She had called from her quarters early in the morning after speaking with Alan. He was telling her all about the new planet Ellie. However she didn't have the heart to say a word to him until she was actually sure.

"All right Selena. Come to the medical bay in an hour. I will than be able to check you out at this time." Helena says over the intercom system.

"I will be there Dr. Russell." Selena said with a smile in order at this time not to give anything away. One thing for sure she was starting to miss her father a great deal.

After ending the communications with the doctor. She stayed busy until it was time to use the travel pod to the medical bay.

Taking ten minutes to reach the level. She had gotten off the pod to head on over to the medical bay.

Dr. Russell was alone in the section that she was supposed to arrive in. Dr. Russell looks up to see the woman waiting.

"There you are Selena. Come lay down onto the scanner bed and find out just what is going on with yourself." She states with seeing Selena moving over to lay down on the bed.

"Thank you Doctor Russell for seeing me this quickly."

"No problem Selena. Lets see what is going on with yourself." Dr. Russell says with a bright smile.

 **Moments later...**

They had the answer to Selena's problem.

"Are you serious Dr. Russell?" Selena hollered out for when Dr. Russell told her that she was five weeks pregnant.

"I am Selena. And I might say that I am rather pleased your going to have a child in spite of having just gotten married. I know of one person that is going to be extremely happy, and that is your husband Alan Carter."

"Oh, I know! Now the job is how to tell him without ruining the mission he's on with "Ellie." She says with getting up from the scanner bed.

"Good luck, Selena." She said with a slight sarcasm to give her a look of disgust.


	123. Chapter 123

Space 1999 Chapter 123 Earth Two Syndrone

Meanwhile on the planet "Ellie." Commander John Koenig and his pilots were exploring a piece of the section that had caverns.

Koenig had suggested that two of the pilots explore each of the three small caverns. They had to be quick about it with not knowing how long the sun would stay up in the sky.

Otherwise they would have to carry lanterns in order to see what's inside.

Alan Carter and Kono were the first to lead into the dark cavern. However with the lanterns they were carrying helped a great deal to see the patterns on the cave walls.

Carter had suggested to Kono that maybe at one time there was life on this small planet.

Kono goes to say to Carter. "These patterns reminded me at one time with reading the history books of the different Indian reservation groups throughout the western plains."

Looking at his scanner. Alan Carter tells Kono that cave itself was thinning out for another one hundred feet. Or else the two pilots won't be able to go any further.

"We can't go any further at this time. Lets go catch up to the others before it does get totally dark on this planet. We don't even know on whether there are any moons at all. "Carter replied to his friend Kono and engineering operations officer for the Command Center.

"Lets get out of here." Both pilots moved out quickly to find Commander Koenig shaking his head about not finding a thing so far on the planet.


	124. Chapter 124

Space 1999 Chapter 124 Earth Two Syndrone

"All right everyone lets head back to the eagles to rest before we go back out to explore the other caverns." Commander Koenig says to all of the pilots including Alan Carter.

Ever since they had landed on the planet Ellie. He's been very excited that he and the others were going to find life on the surface.

Carter walked inside his eagle with Kono pulling down the make shift beds for himself and Carter to sleep, for a few hours before heading out once again.

Carter went to lay down when he felt something pull in his back a little. "Are you all right Alan?" Kono asked with grabbing the medical scanner to check the lower part of his spine.

After a few moments. Kono tells him that it's a muscle spasm that is causing him the discomfort. "I will check the medical supplies to check and see on whether there is any pain medication to help you relax the spasm, so that you can sleep at least."

 **Moments later he was feeling much better with the medication that was found in the medical supplies.**

 **After a few moments Alan Carter was sound asleep like a baby.**

On Moon Base Alpha

Selena Carter was working her station in engineering and Communications. She was working with four others from the group that had arrived on the base from the planet they had left.

Selena had known all of them having to transferred to Moon Base to start a new life, as with herself. Even though she has been missing her father a great deal.

She managed to fix the problem in regard to the communications black out going to the central control area and other sectors on the moon base.

She tells the others working on the engineering to continue on. While she went to go see Dr. Helena Russell for a medical matter.

She walked out to head for the nearest travel tube to medical center.


	125. Chapter 125

Space 1999 Chapter 125 Earth Two Syndrone

Selena Carter arrived at the medical bay. Dr. Helena Russell was checking on a medical scanner making sure it was in good working order.

"What's going on Selena?" She moves closer to her to check out her over all posture.

"Can I ask you a favor and check me out on the scanner on whether or not I am pregnant?" She announced as if this pregnancy is a every day situation.

"Wow! Are you serious Selena?" She says it as a jest or a joke with not really believing the woman. Even though she really doesn't know her body chemistry all that well since coming from her father's planet.

"I haven't been feeling the past week or so with an upset stomach and throwing up a few times since coming to Moon Base Alpha Dr. Russell." She sits down as she started to feel off balance and dizzy.

After a few moments she was starting to feel better. While Dr. Russell set up the medical scanner to have Selena lay down on it. Dr. Russell needed to run the scanner to make sure she was actually going to have a child.

She helps the woman get on the scanner bed. While unit above her was checking every inch of her body for any type of activity. And it seems that Selena was going to have a baby. Some where between the five or four week mark for when the baby was conceived.

A few moments later...

"Congratulations Selena! Your with child. Alan is going to be really pleased with the idea of being a father." She says with excitement in her tone. She helps Selena off the table to sit down on the side of the medical device.

"I hope so Dr. Russell. I am just worried since we never talked about starting a family right away."

"Don't worry Selena. Alan is going to be just fine with the idea. So just try and take it easy while he's away on the mission to the planet Ellie."

"I will try Dr. But it's not going to be easy no matter how you see it."


	126. Chapter 126

Space 1999 Chapter 126 Earth Two Syndrone

Commander John Koening with Alan Carter this time around. Decided to check out another cave much bigger than the others.

Taking their time to reach the site. Koening taking out his laser weapon and torch light in order to see inside. It was basically the same for Alan Carter.

Even though this time. He had the strangest feeling of being watched from inside the cave. "Just be careful Alan with thinking that way." John says with walking ahead of him to enter the cave.

The first five minutes inside there was nothing really to report.

Though moving into the cave further started to show different signs from a culture. John and Alan had no idea to what culture might of placed them into the walls.

There was plenty of small waterfalls coming off the sides of the cave walls. Alan found it very pretty, as with Koening.

Moving forward into the cave. Actually it started to be more lighter while they kept on moving.

Alan even suggested that maybe there was someone inside further on down inside the cave.

"I agree with you, Alan. Just keep your laser available just in case we might be attacked."

"I rather go back to the Eagle." Alan says with sarcasm with his tone to piss off John a little.

There was a rattling noise coming from up ahead. John started to run after what ever it was making the noise. Alan followed behind.

"John look it's a humanoid heading for that clearing." Alan said with energy in his tone.

They started to run after the humanoid. When all of a sudden he disappeared through the cave clearing.

"I don't get it Alan. It's possible that he might of came from another time zone. We can't go into it without knowing where we will land. We need to go back to the Eagle to discuss the options with the other pilots." Koening said to his friend and Eagle pilot.


	127. Chapter 127

Space 1999 Chapter 127 Earth Two Syndrome

After the both Eagle pilots ran out of the cave entrance. John and Alan headed back'  
to the Eagles to discuss what had happened in the cave.

Alan had a feeling that John was going to decide heading to another section of the planet instead of figuring out what had happened with the humanoid. All six of the pilots were inside Eagle four with Commander Koenig speaking to everyone.

He had made the suggestion about leaving. However with Alan Carter and his being stubborn will try to change his mind about it.

"John don't you think it's important for us to find out who was the humanoid after he disappeared through some time opening or another dimension? He said very strongly with his judgement.

"I might agree with you, Alan. But we have no idea where that doorway will lead, or if we will be able to get back to out normal time." John says to Alan listening but not really understanding his motives.

Kono decided to put in his two cents for a change. "Look Commander, Don't you think it's our job to explore now after we broke away from Earth. I would think it's best to try and find out the truth of this planet before we head back to moon base Alpha." He replied with having the best option to try and explore for the answers."

After a few moments of listening to everyone. Commander Koenig decided to change his mind. "All right gentlemen. I changed my mind. Tomorrow we try to find the answers in that cave with two trying to go through the doorway. While the rest of you will be scanning for any changes that might occur once we enter through."

Just after the meet broke up. Koenig had everyone get some sleep before the big day tomorrow. Alan tried to sleep with his mind having to be on the mission and most important his wife Selena.


	128. Chapter 128

Space 1999 Chapter 128 Earth Two Syndrome

 **Moon Base Alpha...**

 **Just after being given the news that she was pregnant by Dr. Helena Russell. Selena**

 **was still in shock over it, even though she and Alan were trying to have a child. As the**

 **date of the baby being conceived had to be on there short honeymoon.**

 **"Selena, I suggest you go to your quarters to get some sleep. I understand with your schedule** **your going to be working in the morning for the Command Center." Dr. Russell states with seeing**

 **Selena's face with one of not joy at all.**

 **"I know Helena. I am just worried about Alan and the rest of the command team." She announced** **with her worry over Alan.**

 **"From what I understand from a message from Kono awhile ago. John is planning on exploring a small** **cave that thinks that a race might be using a time portal or having to come from a different dimension."**

 **Dr. Russell replied with the information that she had gotten from Kono.**

 **"So what your telling me that someone from the team might be taking a chance with going through** **the vortex and not knowing where they might end up."**

 **"Correct Selena. Either way if they are successful. We will be having out husbands come back in one** **piece and with many answers to the planet they are exploring."**


	129. Chapter 129

Space 1999 Chapter 129 Earth Two Syndrome

On the planet surface with Koenig, Carter and Kono. Besides the other three Eagle pilots. Kono and Carter having been picked after the last moment decision by Commander Koenig to head for the cave and go through to find out what is on the other side of the time or dimension.

Alan was inside the Eagle getting himself ready. When John and Kono inside looking for him. "Come on Alan. Kono is ready to go without you for god sake. What's wrong with you?" Commander Koenig asked the question knowing full well he was scared.

" I am now ready John. Lets go mine the store!" He says to lighten up the mood for the time being.

A moment later after speaking with everyone. Alan and Kono were off heading for the cave a mile away from them.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Moon Base Alpha

After finishing up her laps in the pool and food in the break room on level sixth. Selena was now ready to try and get some sleep in order not to be tired in the morning to work in the command center.

Changing her clothes and placing them into the laundry chute to be cleaned by the crew down on level two of the base.

She was finally be ready for bed with telling the computer to turn down the lights all of the way. She was able to get under the grey blanket to fall asleep a few moments later...

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kono and Alan were now inside the cave with heading towards the section of the cave for where they found the native running through the opening and than disappearing.


	130. Chapter 130

Space 1999 Chapter 130 Earth Two Syndrome

Selena's father Darius has been thinking a great deal about his daughter Selena. Ever since the Eagles had left with her on one of them. He's been wanting to send a message to her.

Even though he had no idea on whether or not it would be able to reach his daughter. In spite of the satellites that have been placed with Moon Base Alpha's help to try and keep the line of communications opened.

He was getting up from his council chair when someone from the science department came in with a report about a lone humanoid having been taken into custody. He came from the caves with some strange distortion the science teams have been keeping an eye."

"Dr. Celeb how long has this happening?" Darius asked the Dr. with the question.

"For some reason they tell me the distortion has been starting the past few weeks. I just hope to god no other life forms will be coming through the distortion." He states with his comments in regard to what has been happening.

Thank you telling me. I need to go to my quarters to rest. I need your help Dr. Celeb to stay with me until I get there. I don't wish to make a fool of myself with getting dizzy and falling down onto the ground."

"I will be happy to escort you home Darius. By the way where are the rest of the council members?" He asked even though it was none of his business.

"Retired for the rest of the evening. Come on lets go before I change my mind."

Kono and Alan were outside of the cave entrance getting ready to go inside and to the area for where the humanoid had through to where ever it leads.

Alan tells Kono of the following. "I must admit, I am finding this rather exciting at some point. Lets just hope it doesn't turn into a real surprised of sorts." He commented with moving forward into the cave with the lanterns in order to see.

Kono followed behind him taking them about 15 minutes to reach the exact spot...

Standing together ready to push through the what ever opening to an unknown world. "Are you ready Alan for this now?" Kono goes to say with holding onto Alan's hand to go through linked together.

Walking through with both of the men closing there eyes. For a split second they had felt nothing at all before reaching the other side onto a grassy land near a large lake of sorts...


	131. Chapter 131

Space 1999 Chapter 131 Earth Two Syndrome

Alan Carter and Kono were getting there senses together after going through the worm hole of sorts . Currently they had no idea where they were for the moment.

It wasn't until they saw the twin moons cascading through the western sky. Other wise Alan noticed the large lake that looked some what familiar.

Kono was the first to noticed it. "I just don't believe this Alan. We are back to Selena's home planet with her father Darius in charge of the council." Kono replied with standing up straight with his balance now restored.

"I wonder on whether our communications devices will be able to contact the council chamber and my father-in-law. Lets try it Kono."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Inside the main communications center inside of the council chambers. Communications officer Jariel has been working the past hour with no in coming messages from the local residence. However this time there was a communications coming from the outside of the city and the local grounds some 50 miles away.

He opened up the channel to find out just who it was sending a message to this particular terminal geared for the council member Darius. "This is Central Control of the Council Chambers, who is this? I am Jariel working this terminal."

"I am Alan Carter of Moon Base Alpha. Myself and another Eagle member wound up here after going through some type of worm hole from inside a cave on another planet we were exploring. Is it possible to speak with Darius on the high council chamber?" Alan looked over at Kono totally not believing this entire situation.

"One moment please while I connect you to his private chambers."...


	132. Chapter 132

Space 1999 Chapter 132 Earth Two Syndrome

Alan and Kono had to wait a few moments before Darius was able to answer the communications page.

When Darius had gotten up from his chair after relaxing finally. He looked at the time as for why he was receiving a page at this time. Getting up slowly from his grey chair. He headed over to his communications terminal to sit down in the front of the screen.

"This is Darius. What is going on to have you wake me?" He says in a tone that was some what upsetting having taken it on the communications worker.

"Sir, I am very sorry to wake you. However there is a communications from your son-in-law Alan Carter. He's here on the planet for some reason."

"Put him on. I am sorry for getting upset with you without know who has been calling me in the first place." Darius announced with concern for his own people.

"Darius, this is Alan. I just don't understand it. Kono and I had gone through some worm hole while we were exploring a planet. However we had noticed a life form living on the planet. But to our thinking this humanoid came from another world or different dimension." He says to Darius over the communications terminal.

"Actually Alan we have the humanoid as you call him in detention right now. Our people were able to recently noticed a distortion near one of the caves some 50 miles from the lake and the entrance of the under water cities."

"Listen Darius. I need to contact Commander Koenig on the planet and tell him what has happened overall. Is it possible we can use your communications center to call him. We will be needing one of your transports to pick us up since we are on just the outskirts of the lake."

"Sure enough Alan, I will call the fleet to send out a transport to pick up the both of you. Please take it easy until that time." He replied with ending the communications to call the transport center.

"Thank god, you were able to make contact with Darius. Or else we would of been strained here for a long while." Kono says to his friend with placing a hand on his shoulder.


	133. Chapter 133

Space 1999 Chapter 133 Earth Two Syndrome

Darius had confirmed to Alan Carter and Kono that his military fleet will be sending a

transport to pick them up and take then to the communications center to try and contact

Moon Base Alpha to let them know where they are currently.

 _ **Twenty five minutes later...**_

Alan having to be facing towards the lake. He was able to notice the large transport heading

their way coming from the lake. This had to be a special transport having traveled under water

for over fifty miles from the under ground cities.

"Look Kono! It's arrived and it's about time I might add." Alan was tired having to wait, along with the

stress having to worried about Darius, Selena and everyone else on the base.

"First thing we do need to do Alan is call Commander Koenig and Moon Base Alpha to let them know

we are fine. Or else Koenig is going to think something had happened to us overall."

'I know. Plus the fact I have a wife on Moon Base is probably thinking that I have disappeared leaving her alone for the rest of her life."

"You silly goose! Don't think that way Alan. Selena loves you a great deal. As with yourself." Kono announces with

a smile when he heard the transport pull up fifty feet from them.

 _ **Moments later...**_

They were abroad the transport with the other military officers on the way back to the city. However this time they will be up into the air until they reach the area of the city to dive down and into the main landing bay. This was much quicker then when they traveled fifty miles under the water.

Both Alan and Kono were escorted to the main communications center to make their calls with permission from Darius high leader of the council.


	134. Chapter 134

Space 1999 Chapter 134 Earth Two Syndrome

Darius had confirmed to Alan Carter and Kono that his military fleet will be sending a

transport to pick them up and take then to the communications center to try and contact

Moon Base Alpha to let them know where they are currently.

 _ **Twenty five minutes later...**_

Alan having to be facing towards the lake. He was able to notice the large transport heading

their way coming from the lake. This had to be a special transport having traveled under water

for over fifty miles from the under ground cities.

"Look Kono! It's arrived and it's about time I might add." Alan was tired having to wait, along with the

stress having to worried about Darius, Selena and everyone else on the base.

"First thing we do need to do Alan is call Commander Koenig and Moon Base Alpha to let them know

we are fine. Or else Koenig is going to think something had happened to us overall."

'I know. Plus the fact I have a wife on Moon Base is probably thinking that I have disappeared leaving her alone for the rest of her life."

"You silly goose! Don't think that way Alan. Selena loves you a great deal. As with yourself." Kono announces with

a smile when he heard the transport pull up fifty feet from them.

 _ **Moments later...**_

They were abroad the transport with the other military officers on the way back to the city. However this time they will be up into the air until they reach the area of the city to dive down and into the main landing bay. This was much quicker then when they traveled fifty miles under the water.

Both Alan and Kono were escorted to the main communications center to make their calls with permission from Darius high leader of the council.


	135. Chapter 135

Space 1999 Earth Two Syndrome

Chapter 135

As soon as Alan and Kono were inside the under water city. They went directly to the communications terminal to try and contact John Koenig on the planet they were on before going through the distortion from inside the cave.

With permission from his father-in-law to use the center to place the calls. Walking inside the center. Lt. Akron told them to go into section four for which was ready for them.

Alan Carter thanked him as with Kono having to be escorted to the section. It didn't take all that long with the walk.

Lt. Akron showed him with turning to the frequency before sending the voice message. "Your all set gentlemen. Call me when your done with placing the calls." He said with a gracious smile before leaving to continue on with his work.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Commander John Koenig was beginning to wonder what was going on with those two. He's been waiting in Eagle six for the past hour. While the other eagles and the pilots were getting impatience with the wait and whether or not Alan and Kono were able to find anything at all.

Koenig was standing at the moment inside the cockpit when all of a sudden his communications terminal was beeping. Going to grab the button pushing it and taking hold of the mike. "This is Commander John Koenig. Who is this may I ask?" He asked very calmly with the question.

"John! This is Alan and Kono. Your not going to believe this? When we were inside the cave, Kono and I stepped through the distortion. We found ourselves on Darius home world. Believe me we were very shocked at this."

"What did Darius have to say Alan?" Koenig asked with complete surprise on his face...

"He told us after finding out what was going on with us. He mention that his military have been close tabs of the different caves having noticed the distortion and the appearance of an humanoid that is currently in detention." Alan replies to Koenig's question.

'Tell me something Alan. How are you supposed to get back to the planet or even Moon Base Alpha?" Asking directly about the situation at hand while shaking his head...


	136. Chapter 136

Space 1999 Earth Two Syndrome

Chapter 136

Alan Carter didn't have an answer for Commander Koenig on how to get back to

either the planet they were exploring or Moon Base Alpha. "I don't know John at this

time. I will need to speak with Darius and his council. Maybe they might have some

answers for me to give to you. Other wise I would have to wait awhile since Darius

has retired to his living quarters.

"Ok Alan...but in the mean time we will continue to keep exploring the planet. Depending

on what Darius has to say as with his advisers. Maybe there is a good chance your be able

to try going through the distortion again on Earth Two."

"All right John. It's going to be a wait and see at this time. Otherwise I just miss Selena and

everyone on Moon Base Alpha." He says with heart felt sentiment for when it comes to his friends and wife.

"As do I, Alan. Call me again when your going to know something." As there was silence coming over the communications terminal.

It was at this time the communications employee tells me to follow him. There were living quarters available for them on the 30th level. He would be able to take the two of them to the quarters while waiting for Darius to wake from his sleep.

Taking the tram out of the communications building and out into main section. Lt. Atkins having taken over to escort Alan and Kono to the 30th level. Moving over to the turbo elevator, he tells them to hang on since the turbo will be moving really quick...

Once it started to move with the turbo elevator...Alan could actually feel his stomach coming up to his throat. It only a moment or two the feeling. When finally the elevator was slowing down and the door opening.

"Gentlemen are you all right?" He asked with great concern for them. "Your quarters are right over here. Here are your computer key cards already design with Carter's finger print. So when ever the each of you leave. Your going to be needing this card to get back into your living quarters."

"Thanks." Alan says to him with the door opening as he swiped the slot. The living quarters were just very beautiful and spacious with adjourning rooms to sleep, Take showers, Kitchen and a sauna. Including a large communications terminal to make calls or watch the local cities broadcast all over the globe...


	137. Chapter 137

Space 1999 Earth Two Syndrome

Chapter 137

Alan and Kono just couldn't get over the beautiful quarters that were given to them rest while Darius will be waking up in seven hours. Afterwards they will be called to the council chambers to discuss the matter on how to get back to where Commander Koenig and the rest of the Eagle pilots are located.

Kono needed to sleep, so he went into the connecting room to his bedroom to sleep. He didn't even bother to take off his clothing for now. While Alan wasn't able to sleep for now. He turned on the communications terminal to see what was being broad cast at this late hour.

What was being shown was a military documentary for which there was nothing else at the moment. While the rest of the channels were off the air. And at some point he would just simply fall asleep...

While on Moon Base Alpha...

Doctor Helena Russell was receiving a very faint signal from Commander John Koenig. She was called to the Command Center as Sandra told her.

"What's going on Sandra?" She asked with coming over to her station to sit. While Maya and Tony were trying to figure it out on what had happened.

"Commander Koenig tells us that Alan Carter and Kono having explored the cave found an distortion for where a humanoid was found running through it like some sort of a worm hole. Any way Helena, Alan and Kono decided to go through it to land back on Earth Two. They are currently waiting for Darius to wake to discuss how to get back to the planet for where Commander Koenig is located."

"Good god! So I will need to inform Selena of this matter in order for her not to worry." She says with caution since Selena is now pregnant and she needs to be careful on how she tells her the news.

"Correct Doctor Russell. However we should know more in the coming hours, so please tell her this." Sandra stated with her words to the doctor.

"I will try Sandra." She replied before going to leave to look for Selena Carter somewhere on the base.


	138. Chapter 138

Space 1999 Earth Two Syndrome

Chapter 138

Alan and Kono just couldn't get over the beautiful quarters that were given to them rest while Darius will be waking up in seven hours. Afterwards they will be called to the council chambers to discuss the matter on how to get back to where Commander Koenig and the rest of the Eagle pilots are located.

Kono needed to sleep, so he went into the connecting room to his bedroom to sleep. He didn't even bother to take off his clothing for now. While Alan wasn't able to sleep for now. He turned on the communications terminal to see what was being broad cast at this late hour.

What was being shown was a military documentary for which there was nothing else at the moment. While the rest of the channels were off the air. And at some point he would just simply fall asleep...

While on Moon Base Alpha...

Doctor Helena Russell was receiving a very faint signal from Commander John Koenig. She was called to the Command Center as Sandra told her.

"What's going on Sandra?" She asked with coming over to her station to sit. While Maya and Tony were trying to figure it out on what had happened.

"Commander Koenig tells us that Alan Carter and Kono having explored the cave found an distortion for where a humanoid was found running through it like some sort of a worm hole. Any way Helena, Alan and Kono decided to go through it to land back on Earth Two. They are currently waiting for Darius to wake to discuss how to get back to the planet for where Commander Koenig is located."

"Good god! So I will need to inform Selena of this matter in order for her not to worry." She says with caution since Selena is now pregnant and she needs to be careful on how she tells her the news.

"Correct Doctor Russell. However we should know more in the coming hours, so please tell her this." Sandra stated with her words to the doctor.

"I will try Sandra." She replied before going to leave to look for Selena Carter somewhere on the base.


	139. Chapter 139

Space 1999 Earth Two Syndrome

Chapter 139

Doctor Helena Russell asked the computer on the wall on where Selena Carter was located on the base.

Computer Voice: " Selena Carter is located in the swimming pool on level three of Moon Base ALPHA.

"Thank you, Computer." She turned to catch the next travel pod to the level. Since a number of the crews were using the pods to get to there positions with the new shifts now being night time.

Finally after waiting five minutes for a pod. She gets in to asked to computer to take her to level three. It was going to be a long ride, since the pod will than head downward for the level.

She was sitting when all of the sudden she felt the shift in the travel pod. Afterwards she was able to relax with the pod moving smoothly. She was counting the minutes when the pod finally stops.

A few moments later...

She walks out into the corridor to head on down to the swimming pool. Depending on what happens with Selena. She just might take a swim, since her swim suit was still in the lockers.

She goes to open the door to see that only Selena was inside the pool. While she was taking laps back and forth across the pool. She wasn't paying any attention to who might of came inside.

But at sometime she would need to come up for air. 


	140. Chapter 140

Space 1999 Earth Two Syndrome

Chapter 140th

Doctor Helena Russell was able to find out that Selena Carter was down below for the swimming pool. Since she loves to swim a great deal. And now that she is going to have a baby. It's going to make it easier for her with the exercises.

She needed to take the travel pod to take it on down the lower level of Moon Base Alpha. There is going to be two connections for which she needed to take and reach the lower level.

Dr. Russell took a deep breath into her lungs before getting on the second pod. This was going to be a longer ride in order to reach the destination.

Meanwhile...

Selena Carter was swimming back and forth making sure she puts into the effort with her laps for the overall benefit for the health of the baby.

She had a sensation of total peace in her body and mind. Even though she was missing her husband a great deal as with her father Darius. She knows for the best that he would try at least to take it easy both with his work on the council and his health.

Finally she needed to take a break. So she decided to float on top and just relax her mind and body with images of her life coming full forward.

For a brief mment...

She felt someone come into the pool area. She opened her eyes to find it to be Doctor Helena Russel. She decides to get up from her floating to face her.

"Is there something wrong Doctor Russell?" She could sense her with her vibes with the emotional demeanor of her body.

"Actually Alan and Kono some how have returned back to your father's planet Earth Two with going through the distortion they had found in one of the caves. Your people have in detention one of the humanoids having ran through the distortion to wind up."

Selena takes in a deep breath to let loose the stress factor that all of a sudden happened with the news. "Are they fine Helena?" She asked with a calmness in her tone.

"Just fine Selena. They have been given private quarters on level 100 while waiting for your father to wake from his sleep to discuss the matter further."

"Thank god! At least I don't have to worry about them. However there is the problem on how to get back to Moon Base Alpha or the planet they were exploring." She stated with her correct assumption.

"Correct! But for now Selena, lets just relax for now. I am going to join you in the pool. Since I still have my suit inside one of the lockers."

"Good idea. I could use the company for now before going to bed to sleep." Selena said to her new found friend. 


	141. Chapter 141

Space 1999 Earth Two Syndrome

Chapter 141th

Doctor Helena Russell was relaxed after swimming a number of laps in the pool with Selena.

She didn't understand how she could have so much energy for a small frame and having to be pregnant to boot. As she stopped at the end of the deep end to watch her.

Finally after a few moments. She saw Selena come over to her to relax as well. Since she had told her that she had enough for one night. Actually I am hungry, would you care to join me have a slice of apple pie and protein meaning something like chicken."

"Why not! Since I don't have to be on duty tomorrow until noon time. Lets go already while we need to change into our clothes.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Darius was waking up after sleeping almost nine hours. As he looked at the time on the terminal wall. It was close to ten a.m. in the morning.

There was a message from communications telling him that Alan Carter and Kono have been waiting for him. After he was told earlier about them showing up through the vortex after the military had picked up the humanoid earlier.

When he had finished reading all of his messages. He placed his glasses down onto the table next to his bed. He's not able to wear any type of contacts or any other equipment to see.

After having a quick breakfast and a sonic shower. He was now dressed in his metallic robe for the day. He asked the communications officer what was number to the terminal in Alan Carter's apartment.

"Thank you, Ariel. I will call my son-in-law now. Hopefully they will be up to talk with Alan and Kono."

"Your welcomed Darius. Have a blessed day sir." As he breaks the connection to place the call to Carter's apartment complex.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Alan Carter had just gotten up from a sound sleep. He was able to enjoy the beautiful water shower for a change having to relaxed all of his muscles.

After changing into his clean clothes. All of a sudden the communications terminal was beeping away... 


	142. Chapter 142

Space 1999 Earth Two Syndrome

Chapter 142

Alan Carter went to answer the communications terminal after waking up a few moments earlier. Sitting down in the front of the terminal as he switches it on to be facing Ariel the communications officer.

"Sir I have Darius for you. He's waiting on line three of your terminal." Ariel announced with the screen going blank onto Alan switched on line three to speak with Darius.

"Darius how are you this morning?" Alan asked out of great respect for his father-in-law.

"I am just fine Alan. I was rather surprised when I was told the news about you and Kono having to be back on our planet. I understand Alan it was caused by the time distortion inside the cave."

"Yes, that is correct sir. The problem now is how to get back to the planet Kono and I were exploring with Koenig and the rest of the Eagle pilots or even back to Moon Base Alpha." He said in a sad tone for which Darius was able to catch at his age.

"I wouldn't have to worry about it Alan. From what I know from the military. They have been working on a new space craft that can travel at warp ten for where it's going to reach the planet you spoke about or even Moon Base Alpha." Darius announced to completely throw Alan for a loop with the information.

"I know this may some stupid Darius. Then why haven't your people never tried to leave your solar system and simply just explore?" He asked.

"The fact was that none of our young people never were interested in traveling outside the solar system until recently. Our military has a number of trial vessels ready to be sent out and explore the outer planets of this system and beyond. Like what your people is doing on the Moon Base Alpha?"

"Correct! So we don't have to worry about anything than Darius?" He responded with waiting to hear his father-in-law's answer.

"Yes that is right. I will contact the commander in charge of the space craft and take it out for trial runs before taking you and Kono back to your people and my daughter Selena. No doubt she has been frantic having to be worried about what has happened to you and your associate Kono."

"No doubt Darius. Please let us know when it's ready to go to take us back." Alan replied with having to be anxious about going back home.


	143. Chapter 143

Space 1999 Earth Two Syndrome

Chapter 143 .

Right away Darius had called the military warehouse on level 42 of the city. Captain Roberts in charge of the experimental space craft to have it made ready for the trip to either Moon Base Alpha or the other planet for where Commander Koenig and his pilots is waiting.

Captain Roberts and his engineers had to be sure that the craft was working perfectly before taking abroad Alan Carter and Kono Jackson.

Making a test flight. The space craft flew out of the platform with opening up the entrance on the 42nd level. Anyone with there windows opened would be able to see the craft take off into the higher orbit of the planet.

The engineers with Captain Roberts abroad were very impressed with the way the space craft was moving overall. "Let check out the warp drive and see how fast this baby can go." Roberts says with a half baked smile on his face.

Everyone on board had strapped themselves in once the engineer presses the warp drive systems. "We will start out at warp three and than we will go from there Captain Roberts."

"Fair enough Chief Basken." Captain Roberts prepared himself for the rush of speed. As the Space craft took off extremely quick.

So far so good. Since the craft was running at the top of its game. Chief Basken decided to increase the speed to warp six.

As Captain Roberts was holding onto his seat very tight. Even though he didn't have to with the craft running smoothly. "I must say Chief that I am very impressed so far with the ship. Alan Carter and his friend Kono will be able to get home quickly with the way the warp drive is going. I suggest chief that we head on back into the hanger bay."

"Yes sir. Right away." As he changed the destination on the screen in front of him as the craft turned to head on back, along with the speed to warp two.


	144. Chapter 144

Space 1999 Earth Two Sydrome

Chapter 144th

Darius was watching on the communications screen in his chambers in regard to the space craft heading back to the hanger bay.

He was very impressed so far with the test flight. He's going to missing Alan Carter and Kono when this time they will be leaving for sure. Even though Commander Koenig will be told to head back to Moon Base Alpha.

The one thing he will be missing a great deal would be his daughter Selena. He wants her to be happy and nothing else.

Meanwhile inside the space craft...

Alan and Kono couldn't get over on how well the vessel was running. Captain Robert had to explain to the Eagle pilots on where each of the important panels were. Since the both of them were strapped in sitting in the back of them.

"Do you really think this space craft will be able to make it to Moon Base Alpha?" Alan Carter asked with curiosity in his voice and excitement.

"With Chief Basken taking the both of you, tomorrow. He's also requesting that he wishes to serve on Moon Base Alpha as a chief of flight engineers." He asked the question since Chief Eric Basken is shy for when it comes to things like this.

"I am not in charge of taking recruits. I will be needing to speak with Commander Koenig when we get back to the hanger bay and go from there." Carter announced with a slight smile on his face.

"Fair enough Alan. Be ready we are almost home we should be landing in five minutes." Captain Robert replied with checking with the two eagle pilots that they were still strapped in.


	145. Chapter 145

Space 1999 Earth Two Syndrome

Chapter 145th

Commander Koenig was being called from inside the Eagle. As Koenig was walking around the area before taking off.

He was told there was a communications coming in from the council member Darius. John had no idea why he would be sending a communications to him.

Running to reach his eagle. He opened up the hatchway while the eagle pilot Jones moved out of his seat with having to check the eagle for any issues before take off back to Moon Base Alpha.

Taking the mike from Lt. Jones. He switches on the ban for which he's going to be talking to Darius.

"Darius, this is John Koenig. What is going on sir?" Koenig says over the mike while Lt. Jones left the cabin to get some fresh air until he was done.

Darius was able to explain to Commander Koenig on what exactly was going on. "If everything goes well. Alan Carter and Kono will be home in two days or sooner. This is a new experimental space ship, so hopefully it will work out for the best John."

"I hope so as well Darius. Along with the fact that your daughter will be able to breath with the return of her husband."

"I agree John. There is one more item that I need to mention. One of my flight engineers that had been working on the new space craft. Lt. Basken wishes to transferred to your Moon Base Alpha as a engineer. Alan Carter had mention that I needed to speak with you about it."

"It's find with me, Darius. We need a specialist like Lt. Basken and others that are currently on the base learning there way around, as with Selena." John said. "Is there anything else that needs to be said Darius?"

"Not from my end Commander. They are schedule to take off sometime tomorrow after having a good night's rest." He replied before signing off from the terminal.


	146. Chapter 146

Space 1999 Earth Two Syndrome

Chapter 146th

Alan Carter didn't think he was going to be able to sleep all that well during the night. Even though Kono can sleep through anything including a volcano.

After coming from calling from the Communications center of the city. Darius was very positive in regard to the new experimental space craft to take Carter and Kono back to Moon Base Alpha.

Just prior to reaching there apartments. Kono asked Alan on whether or not he wanted to stop at the restaurants down below to have something to eat before heading for bed.

"Sounds good to me, Kono. Since we never had the chance when we were here to truly explore the city." Carter says to his friend and Eagle pilot.

Darius was very happy about his son-in-law Alan having to be going home tomorrow with Lt. Basken leaving his home to join the Alphans with starting a new life else where.

Checking the time in his apartment. He had to made sure he was going to be up early before they leave on board the vessel. Plus a diskette letter to his daughter Selena to take a look at once Alan gives it to her on Moon Base Alpha..

Moving over to the recording device on the wall near his chair. He presses the button to begin his letter to his daughter...

Selena was coming from the pool with Doctor Helena Russell. She finally was tired enough to fall asleep after being given the news about Alan and Kono. For which if everything goes well should be home in a few days.


	147. Chapter 147

Space 1999 Earth Two Syndrome

Chapter 147th

It took awhile to move downstairs to the bottom level of the city and the restaurants. For some odd reason the mechanics people working the night shift decided to do there work with orders from the one in charge of the department. Even though having to upset the residents of the city.

Otherwise...

Alan Carter was glad in a way to finally make it to the restaurant food courts. And there were a great many to choose from. Since it was late for the evening. The two from Moon Base Alpha were hoping that some of the restaurants would be opened.

They could see that not many customers were walking around looking for something to eat. However Alan and Kono after walking ten minutes. They were able to find a place that makes something that looks like hamburgers and fries.

First off Alan had asked the owner of the restaurant name Jumpin Jones for a sample of the hamburger that he was cooking on the top of the stove.

Taking a plate. Mr. Quiton hands Alan the plate with the hamburger on a toasted bun along with a free drink looking like orange juice.

The first couple of bites really had Alan Carter impressed. He made his decision to have the owner made him another one with all of the works, including the fries and another drink.

Kono agreed to the same order. Only make it more medium instead of seeing the red inside.

"I will pay you for the sample as well. You were very nice about it Mr. Quiton. " Alan took out the coins that was given to him awhile back by Darius to use for when ever they were going to sample the restaurants.

"Thank you." Quiton went too work with putting together the two meals for the Alphans. Everyone with the speed of communications that the both would be heading back home to Moon Base Alpha. FIVE MINUTES LATER... "Here you go Mr.  
Carter and Kono. I wish you all the best with going home in the morning. At lease your going to have a nice meal in your stomachs.

"I know what you mean Mr. Quiton. Can I ask you something?" Alan asked with taking the plates to there tables. Otherwise asked the question.

"Go ahead asked. I have nothing to hide any way." He said as a slight joke to lightened up the mood.

"How come there aren't too many customers walking around at this time of the night?" Alan asked with taking a bite out of his hamburger.

"I really don't know Mr. Carter. It's early in the morning for when the food court is busy. This is when I head on home to sleep until when I am back here setting up the area. Afterwards I will be off for two straight days enjoying the days off. Now please enjoy your food for now. If you need anything else just let me know." He said calmly.


	148. Chapter 148

Space 1999 Earth Two Syndrome

Chapter 148th

After finishing up there meals. Alan and Kono were very pleased with the food and the quality of the meat over all.

Mr. Quiton was busy with another customer. Even though they were going to speak with him before leaving.

"Lets go Kono, he's has customers all of a sudden. And besides it's going to take some time for us to get back up to our rooms with the turbo elevator being in repair." Carter said with getting up from his seat as with Kono.

Walking back away from the food court. They were able to reach the turbo elevator with three patrons to get in with them.

Kono spoke up..."Lets hope this doesn't take for ever to reach our level?" He asked. However one of the males said that he heard the maintenance crew has the turbo working properly once again.

"Thanks sir." Alan said with him when the door closed and everyone picked there levels before the turbo started to move quickly. "It's working!" He said trying to catch his breath from the speed of the elevator.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

The turbo elevator stopped at the 200 level for where there two apartments were located.

Taking out his computer scan card. Alan told Kono good night that he will see him in the morning before going over to the hanger bay.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Moon Base Alpha

Selena was relaxed after the swim she had with Doctor Helena Russell. She went directly to her quarters even though taking some time via the travel pods.

However when she did arrive. She was more interested in reading about Earth's history as compared to her home home having been sheltered ever since she was a very little baby.

Changing into her relaxing robe and slippers. She went over to the computer terminal asking about Earth's history and she wanted to know about the United States and the world wars with other countries starting with World war two and Adolf Hitler.


	149. Chapter 149

Memories Of The Vulcan Heart

Chapter 147th

S'on told Charlas, he was ready with the mind meld with his wife T' Pol. His hands went into position to begin the search of bringing her back. Once he had made the connection with her brain. S' on was working to look for her and her conscience mind.

He had found her inside some western old town with another woman on the outskirts trying to leave the perimeter. He wasn't able to understand as to why it was happening to T' pol and the young woman name Megan Tillis.

"T' Pol come back to us to the normal time time. I am S' on of Vulcan hear me if you can come back to me and your husband Charlas." He said directly to her mind.

"Charlas, he's still alive S' on?" T' Pol wasn't sure where she was for the moment between reality and death.

"He's alive and wants you back to the normal time line. Right your in between between life and death due to an accident in the pool with hitting your head. He found you in the water with your head face down from hitting it once you hit the water with jumping in."

"I don't understand how the Guardian of Forever is involved with all this and me with the accident?" She asked with watching her friend Megan Tillis standing still in frozen time.

"I don't either T' Pol. It's why the scientists that are around the planet need to go back down again and try to speak with the Guardian to try and find out what is going on. I am going to try to break off with you now until it's time to pull you back completely." S' on responded with breaking off with the meld and dropping his head onto her bed to rest for a moment.

Charlas had to be quick with catching him before falling to the floor. Otherwise S' on was able to catch himself and place his head at the edge of the bed.

"Are you all right S'on?" Asking with being worried about his wife T' Pol.

"I will be with require rest. However the next time I use the mind meld. It will be possible to bring back T' Pol back to the realm of life instead of death. I must go now and have my energies restored. Take care Charlas for now." He bows his head with leaving the medical unit housing T' Pol.

Meanwhile he had to leave as well to check on his daughter Sandra downstairs in the day care section of the hospital.


	150. Chapter 150

Space 1999 Earth Two Syndrome

Chapter 150

Chief Basken told everyone on board the space craft to settled in for the trip to Moon Base Alpha. He was very much excited with having to become a member of the citizens on Moon Base,

He has the experience in a number of areas. So he's going to be able to fit in just perfect. He knows that his father will be able to miss him. As with himself for the most part.

Currently he has the experimental craft at warp six. For which the vessel is working very well with the warp drive and other systems.

Looking over at his co-pilot. He was very much surprised that Lt. Roberts had decided to join them as well to become a member. Even though he left no ties to worry about.

Carey Basken asked Lt. Roberts on whether or not he was fine or not.

"Are you serious Carey? I am very excited about the entire trip and starting up a new life. Hopefully Alan and Kono in the back feel the same way."

"Maybe we should teach them how to fly this craft. Since it's going to be used probably by Commander Koenig for long distance trips." Carey said to his co-pilot getting up to have Carey take over to get Alan and Kono to show them the ropes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was a few hours later when Commander Koenig and his Eagles had finally landed home on Moon Base Alpha.

There was a small celebration of the Control Center employees including Helena and Selena greeting them at the hatchway on deck four after the Eagles were brought down.

Doctor Russell asked everyone including Commander Koenig to head for the medical section to be check out by the medical technicians. While Doctor Russell checked out John Koenig.

John Koenig needed to sleep. However Doctor Russell wasn't having it since his blood count was slightly low, as with his blood pressure. It had seem that everybody else was having the same type of symptoms having come from the planet.

She had told the doctors taking care of the pilots to give them shots to bring up the blood count and pressure. Otherwise it would be the same with Commander Koenig. She would leave orders to keep a monitor check on everyone for any type of changes during the night.


	151. Chapter 151

Space 1999 Earth Two Syndrome

Chapter 151th Finale

They were only an hour away now from Moon Base Alpha. Chief Basken had asked Alan Carter having woken an hour earlier after two days at warp seven. The space craft was running smoothly without any trouble at all.

Alan was speaking to Central Control and Sandra since it was late for them all on the moon. Sandra and Paul were amazed at how fast the space craft was moving on there screens.

"Alan see you soon as with the rest of your group. Your been given permission to land on pad four. Afterwards Doctor Russell had left orders for all of you to be checked out medically for any type of issues." "Sandra said over the communications terminal.

"Understand. Over and out!" He said with giving the realms back over to Chief Basken.

"Why the medical check Alan?" Basken asked with the question.

"It's standard for any long range missions. Especially to be on a new experimental vessel that eventually might have side effects in the short run." Carter responded to the best of his knowledge.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everyone was breathing a sly of relief with there lungs. Chief Basken did a perfect landing onto pad four. While they were moving on down to the last level to disembark to the medical center.

Selena was waken by Doctor Russell telling her that Alan and Kono were finally home. She had gotten quickly dressed before catching the best possible route to the medical center. She was extremely excited to have her husband back home and the news she needs to give him.

Taking 15 minutes to arrive...

She ran smack into her husband having been checked quickly by the over night doctor. He was free to leave when he turned to see his beautiful wife.

After a few moments of holding each other for emotional support. He was able to tell that she had something to say to him that was extremely important.

"What is it Selena?" He asked with lifting up her chin.

It took a moment for her to say something to him. "Alan...I am pregnant. We are going to be parents." She said with kissing him really hard to almost knock him down onto the floor.

THE END


End file.
